Lord Charming
by forthright
Summary: CU. More than Sesshoumaru's pride took a blow when he lost his arm. He's in a delicate position... and desperate enough to seek the advice of a self-proclaimed expert. A clumsy romantic adventure told in 100-word snippets.
1. High Hopes

**Story Summary: **CU. More than Sesshoumaru's pride took a blow when he lost his arm. He's in a delicate position... and desperate enough to seek the advice of a self-proclaimed expert. A clumsy romantic adventure told in 100-word snippets.

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the optimistic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** This is a story in snippets, so if you believe a proper tale cannot be told on a small scale... flee now, before you are taken in! Chapters will be perfect drabbles written for Dokuga's monthly Drabble/Drawble Chat Nights... or for random challenges... or upon request... or as gifts for friends. Nope, I don't know how many there will be. This is me goofing off. Again. ::sly wink::

**Just in Case You Missed It: **All of the chapters will be one hundred words. On purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: High Hopes<strong>

Once upon a time, there was a girl whose adventure ended well. Her quest had succeeded. Her duty to Fate was fulfilled. Her prospects were rosy. Like all the other shard-hunters, Kagome Higurashi was eager to begin her hard-earned happily ever after.

With a satisfied smile, she deftly poured boiling water into paper cups of instant noodles, secure in the knowledge that the world was saved. Good had triumphed. All was well. "Who wants ramen?" she asked brightly, glancing from one friendly face to the next.

Yes, Kagome had high hopes for the future, but then... she'd always been overly-optimistic.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	2. Found Wanting

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the desperate one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Found Wanting<strong>

Once upon a time, there was a lord whose pride had taken a blow. Ambition cost him a limb. Imperfection made him a mockery. Obligation placed him in a predicament. Although he hated the idea of seeking counsel from mortals, Sesshoumaru's list of acquaintances was intentionally short.

With a predator's stealth, he eased closer to the circle of firelight where his half-brother's band of avengers shared a meal. He felt no remorse for his plan. Inuyasha had taken his arm. This would be recompense.

Yes, Sesshoumaru knew exactly what he wanted, but then... he'd never been good at getting it.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 14, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	3. True Expertise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the confident one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: True Expertise<strong>

Throughout the evening, Sesshoumaru closely watched his quarry. _It may be necessary to incapacitate the monk before..._

Just then, the conversation around the campfire took an interesting turn. "Oh, Miroku-sama!" exclaimed the miko with a soft giggle. "A talent for finding women who want the same thing you do _doesn't_ count as expertise."

"I am wounded!" protested the man, hand over his heart.

"It's the truth!" she asserted, shaking her finger at him. "Only a _woman_ truly understands what women yearn for!"

In the shadows, a pair of golden eyes narrowed, and in that instant, Kagome Higurashi's fate was sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 14, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Yearn  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	4. All's Well

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who lies in wait. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: All's Well<strong>

Kagome shouldered her pack and waved goodbye, announcing, "I'll be back in three days!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha grumbled. "Say 'hi' to your kid brother for me."

"I will!" she promised, then ran lightly up the long flight of stairs that led towards the Bone Eater's Well. Partway across the meadow, she slowed to a stop. The forest was eerily quiet. For a moment, she considered turning back, but with a quick glance at the surrounding woods, she made a dash for safety. Bolting towards the well, she easily vaulted over the rim, dropping into... a lap.

"_Oof_! S-s-sesshoumaru-sama?" she gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 14, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	5. Weak Spot

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the calculating one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Weak Spot<strong>

Sesshoumaru tensed, prepared to endure a dazzling outburst like the one that had leveled Naraku. Instead, the miko went limp with relief, and he exulted over her naiveté. Just to be certain—for the taiyoukai was nothing if not thorough—he slipped his hand over her mouth, preventing any outcry as he carried her skyward. Her eyes widened expressively, but doubts came far too late. They were so high, harming him would mean harming herself.

Still, her temper kindled, and he acted quickly to snuff it. "Your presence is required," he announced coolly. Kagome hesitated, and Sesshoumaru went for the kill. "Ally."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 19, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Blink (revised out)  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	6. Promise Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the cautious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Promise Me<strong>

"Do you need help?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"I am seeking counsel," Sesshoumaru replied haughtily.

"You want _my_ advice?"

"Hnn." The taiyoukai's gaze swept the empty expanse that ensured no one else would hear his confession. "Swear," he commanded.

"Huh?"

"You will not speak of this," he demanded, growling for effect. She didn't quail, so he narrowed his eyes.

She rolled hers. "Fine! I promise to keep your secret."

"On pain of death," he warned.

"Are you _actually_ worried I'll tell... or are you stalling?"

Her insight twisted cruelly, but Sesshoumaru grasped at hope._ She is more perceptive than she appears. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 28, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Twist  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	7. Damaged Goods

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who took a blow. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Damaged Goods<strong>

"I am the son of the Great Dog General," Sesshoumaru announced with obvious pride. "The sole heir to two great inu-youkai houses."

Kagome offered a tentative smile. "Inuyasha says you'll be the next Lord of the Western Lands."

"If I so choose," he acknowledged. "It is my right; some would say my duty."

"Sounds impressive."

"It _is_ impressive."

"_But_?" she prompted.

Sesshoumaru reached around the miko in his lap, slowly drawing back the flowing sleeve of his kimono, baring the stump that was all that remained of his left arm. With neither expression nor inflection, he answered, "But for this."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 28, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	8. Breed Standard

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who has a sterling pedigree. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Breed Standard<strong>

"Your arm?" Kagome asked blankly.

"My _lack_," he countered bitterly. "A female seeks a strong mate."

"But... you _are_ strong."

"A male should be perfect; the alpha male should be peerless."

"Oh... so that means you're weaker without this?" she asked, boldly brushing her fingers over scarred flesh.

"I am undiminished," he retorted, shaking down the sleeve.

"But they write you off anyways?" He blinked at her choice in words right about the same time she realized what he'd just said. "Wait! Back up! Did you say... _females_?"

"Hnn."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she breathed, eyes wide. "Do you need advice about girls?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 28, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	9. Total Stud

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the defensive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Total Stud<strong>

To Sesshoumaru's amusement, she actually seemed offended on his behalf. "Are you telling me that those... those..."

"Bitches."

Kagome winced and tried, "Lady demons?"

"Demonesses," he placidly supplied.

"Right... those demonesses are blowing you off? Losing a limb shouldn't impair your ability to... erm..." She wallowed a moment, then exclaimed, "It's not as if your kids would be missing an arm!"

"Pups," he corrected.

"Seriously?" she gasped. "Awww, that's too cute!"

He couldn't fathom _why_, but he grunted an affirmative.

"Well, they don't know _squat_ about genetics!"

Half of her words were nonsensical; even so, they soothed the taiyoukai's battered ego.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 11, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	10. Old Dog

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the evasive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Old Dog<strong>

Kagome shivered, for the air at these heights was thin and cold. Sesshoumaru noticed and, with a beleaguered sigh, demanded, "Hold onto my armor." She did so, freeing his hand, and to her surprise, he pulled the trailing end of his fur thing forward, wrapping it around her.

"Thanks," she murmured. "So... are we going somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Is it far?"

"Yes."

"Will there be demonesses there?" she guessed.

"Yes."

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome inquired, frustration sharpening her otherwise respectful tone.

"Hnn."

"Don't you think you should explain things to me?"

"...Yes."

She gazed expectantly into his face, but he stolidly ignored her.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 12, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	11. New Tricks

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the reticent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: New Tricks<strong>

Kagome had the gist. Sesshoumaru hadn't just lost his arm; he'd lost his manliness—or demonliness—and this was important enough to him that he was asking for advice. She was flattered by his trust and hoped to live up to it. "Do you want to impress these demonesses?" she inquired coaxingly. "Maybe change the way they look at you?"

A single nod.

"So... what do they think of you now?"

A half shrug.

"Have you ever _tried_ talking to a female?"

A flat look.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she sighed. "I _might_ be able to help, but only if you start talking to _me_."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 13, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	12. One Month

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the uncomfortable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: One Month<strong>

Sesshoumaru rebelled against the necessity of explaining himself in order to attain pertinent counsel; however, the demands of instinct overruled his discomfiture. "A gathering of the clans has been called, and as heir to the West, I must attend. From full moon to full moon, there will be endless speeches, meetings, banquets and the like."

"I'm guessing you're _not_ the life of the party?" Kagome quipped.

"The obligation is tiresome," he replied humorlessly. "However, many competitions are held to allow males to display their strength and skills."

She smiled knowingly. "More your thing?"

"I am without rival," he proudly acknowledged.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	13. Come Along

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who procrastinated. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Come Along<strong>

"How long do we have to work on your social skills?"

"The full moon is tomorrow night."

"Last minute much?" Kagome groused. "That's _not_ enough time!"

"You will accompany me," Sesshoumaru said flatly.

She probably should've been more worried. The taiyoukai wasn't a friend... or even the friend of a friend. He was the enemy of an enemy, a tenuous basis for trust. In her mind, Sesshoumaru fit into the same category as Kouga—people Inuyasha didn't like but weren't half-bad once you got to know them. Unaware of how little choice she had, Kagome grudgingly answered, "Okay. I'll come along."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 15, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	14. Blank Stare

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the implacable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Blank Stare<strong>

Traveling by cloud was surprisingly comfortable, if a bit chilly. Kagome surreptitiously pulled Sesshoumaru's fur higher over her shoulder, grateful he showed no sign of annoyance. _No sign of __anything__, actually. _A sudden thought plagued her, and she tactfully inquired, "Demonesses want guys who're strong, right?"

"Hnn."

"Is that the _only_ thing they're looking for?"

"What else is there?" he deadpanned.

_Oh... this is bad. What if his arm's an easy out? _Cautiously, she asked, "Is it fair to say that things like... erm... _personality_ are important to a demoness?"

She _really_ hoped Sesshoumaru's blank stare meant, _'Don't be silly.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	15. Hidden Village

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the ill-equipped one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Hidden Village<strong>

Sesshoumaru guided them lower, and Kagome glanced around to see where they were. "Are we there?"

"No. We will stop for supplies."

A veritable sea of trees stretched below them, yet the taiyoukai adjusted his grip and straightened his crossed legs. She held tightly to his armor despite the solid support of his single arm. "What do you need?"

"Nothing," he replied haughtily. "However, _you_ require suitable attire."

He all but dropped her and strode away, leaving her to catch up. "Where do you expect to...?" Several moss-covered buildings came into view through the forest—houses, shops, and an inn. "Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	16. Stay Close

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the excitable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Stay Close<strong>

"Stay close," Sesshoumaru ordered as he strode towards what looked to be a silk merchant's storefront.

"Are those _demons_?" she whispered as her steps slowed.

"Hnn."

Kagome gawked at a pair of kitsune traders who cheerfully hailed passersby, then asked, "Are they _all_ demons?"

"Hnn."

"Is this a demon _village_?" she gasped, spotting pointy ears on nearly everyone they passed.

"Hnn."

"I've never _seen_ a demon village before!" she blurted excitedly

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned his cold gaze on her. The command was soft, barely more than a whisper, but his warning came through loud and clear. "Stay quiet."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Hail**  
>Words: <strong>100


	17. Ugly Words

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the outraged one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Ugly Words<strong>

The merchant bowed and scraped at the prospect of a sizable sale, but his attitude shifted once he realized his finery would be squandered on a human. "These are of the _highest_ quality... worthy of a true lady."

"Hnn."

The demon eyed Kagome speculatively. "Hardly appropriate for a _common_ serving maid. One wonders how she bought such favors...?"

Sesshoumaru's unreadable gaze drifted towards the young woman, whose face was pale with rage. _She is as common as you are clever. _Selecting the finest kimono out of spite, he calmly replied, "Spare me your insolence, and I will spare your life."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	18. Sharp Contrast

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who left an impression. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Sharp Contrast<strong>

In a room at the inn, Sesshoumaru watched intently as Kagome unpacked her new garments, exclaiming over their beauty and his generosity. He feigned indifference, but her enjoyment was a pleasant diversion. _She is no different than Rin when I lead her to a meadow filled with flowers. _

What interested him most was how sharply the current scene contrasted with his freshest memory of the miko. _In battle, she burned brightly, aflame with a consuming purity. How could __that__ woman be __this__ woman? _The taiyoukai refused to be lulled into a false sense of superiority. _Hnn... an uncommon human, indeed. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 20, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	19. Questionable Taste

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the outraged one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Questionable Taste<strong>

Kagome's temper resurfaced when the old demoness who managed the inn's kitchen brought a single tray of food at dinnertime. She eyed the miko intently. "I was not informed that your tastes ran to humans. Shall I take this back or bring another?"

"Leave it and be gone," Sesshoumaru replied stiffly.

As soon as the door slid shut, Kagome rounded on him, demanding, "Did she actually think I was your dinner?"

"Perhaps."

"That' s outrageous!"

"Is it?" He regarded her solemnly, then remarked, "Most will assume I keep you close to sate one appetite or another."

She blanched... then blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 10, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	20. Ill Repute

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the scandalized one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Ill Repute<strong>

"That's outrageous!" she repeated, her voice barely a whisper.

"Indeed."

"Then why haven't you _corrected_ them!" Kagome demanded.

"There is no need."

"Why _not_!"

"Appearances are one thing; scent is another." It was obvious that she didn't understand, so Sesshoumaru prowled closer, allowing his fur to drag against her arm before speaking directly into her ear. "Your scent is on me; my scent is on you. That I permitted a human to touch me is undeniable."

"But...!"

"That you remain untouched is equally clear."

"Erm... good."

"The rumors will be worse at court," he warned. "They _will_ assume the worst."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 10, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	21. Attend Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the outraged one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Attend Me<strong>

The miko frowned at Sesshoumaru and asked, "How am I supposed to _improve_ your reputation if my very presence _damages_ it?"

Her priorities pleased him. "You will ignore the baseless rumors and focus on your duties."

"I have duties?"

"You shall attend me in Jaken's place."

"Like a servant?"

"Yes."

"I guess that _would_ explain my presence," she admitted cautiously. "What sort of jobs are we talking about?"

"Traditional duties would include grooming, dressing, bringing meals, warming my bed..."

"Wait!" she interrupted. "You sleep with Jaken?"

"No," he scoffed.

"If Jaken gets his own bed, I get my own bed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 10, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	22. First Lesson

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who tries, tries again. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: First Lesson<strong>

Sesshoumaru regarded her steadily, then inquired, "Can you tie obi?"

Kagome fidgeted. "Only the simplest knots. Mama usually helps me."

He gestured to the bow that graced the front of his armor. "Untie this, then redo the knot."

"That's a little... personal, don't you think?" she hedged.

"Yet I will permit it. Attend me." Fingers fumbling nervously, Kagome managed a lopsided bow, which he summarily rejected. "Try again."

Kagome huffed in frustration. "If you're so particular, take care of it yourself!"

"You have no skill, but I have one hand," he replied flatly.

"I'm _such_ an idiot," she muttered contritely.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 10, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	23. Maidenly Qualms

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who has a job to do. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Maidenly Qualms<strong>

After that, the miko applied herself to the task. Sesshoumaru was forced to talk her through the process four times before she produced a satisfactory knot. When he didn't reject the final effort, happiness suffused her scent. It was more fun that it should have been to steal away her triumph. "Armor fastenings next," he dictated in bored tones.

"Wh-what?" Kagome stammered. "Why?"

Sesshoumaru stared down his nose at her and replied, "Because I intend to bathe before this night is over."

Comprehension dawned on her expressive face. "How many more fastenings will I need to... erm... attend to?"

"Several."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 10, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	24. Guilt Trip

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the manipulative one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Guilt Trip<strong>

"Is this _absolutely_ necessary?"

"You agreed to lend me your support," Sesshoumaru silkily replied, "Did you lie?"

"No." She sighed and muttered, "You must hate this as much as I do."

A brow quirked. Actually, he was doing his best to torture her, petty revenge for needing her help in the first place. However, she was correct. "I hate this," he agreed, deadly serious.

"I'll do my best," she whispered.

"I shall hold you to your word, Kagome." As expected, she was foolishly pleased by his use of her name, and Sesshoumaru congratulated himself. _Her promises have become her prison. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 10, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Oneshot Contest at Dokuga Contest, Prison**  
>Words: <strong>100


	25. Naked Truths

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's staggered. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Naked Truths<strong>

The night was half spent by the time Kagome discovered just how many buckles, loops, and knots kept Sesshoumaru's life together. Once she managed to wrestle him out of his armor, which was so heavy, she literally staggered under its weight, he sat so she could remove his boots. At his nod, she divested him of his socks as well. "You have feet!" she murmured in awe.

"Hnn."

"Well, of _course_ you have feet," she muttered defensively. "But... toes!"

He grimaced inwardly, knowing what she meant. She'd stripped away enough of his facade to notice what few ever saw. Vulnerabilities.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	26. Light Touch

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's down on her knees. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Light Touch<strong>

"Undo the knots," Sesshoumaru instructed, his deep voice pitched low.

Kagome studied the ties that gathered the full legs of his pristine white hakama, lending them their characteristic pouf. _The ends are tucked under?_ Edging closer, she slipped a finger between silk and skin, tentatively searching for a knot. As she did so, a peep of color came into view. Curious, she eased the silk higher, and without properly considering the potential consequences of acting on the impulse, she stroked one of the pretty magenta stripes decorating Sesshoumaru's ankle.

He twitched.

Belatedly recalling herself, Kagome wisely pretended not to notice.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Urge**  
>Words: <strong>100


	27. By Choice

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the baffled one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: By Choice<strong>

"Is that thing attached?" Kagome inquired gesturing uncertainly towards the ever-present ruff of fur that rode over the taiyoukai's right shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slanted towards the fluffy mass, then back to her. "In a sense."

"Should I take it off next?"

"You cannot."

"Why?"

"It is part of me."

"Erm... is that your tail or something?"

He blinked, then after a considered pause, blinked again. "No."

"Then... what is it?"

"Fur."

"Doesn't it get in the way?" she asked tentatively. He cocked a brow, youki _whoosh_ed, and it was... gone! "It's _retractable_?"

Sesshoumaru treated her to yet another blank stare.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 29, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	28. Last Knot

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's hesitating. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Last Knot<strong>

They were down to a garment that barely reached mid-thigh, and Kagome's fingers hovered hesitantly over the knot holding it shut. She'd discovered that if she focused on memorizing the order of the layers and the location of all the ties, she didn't think so much about the fact that she was undressing Sesshoumaru. The only thing keeping her going was the mind-boggling realization that the proud demon was forced to rely on another person for something as basic as dressing. _I'm partially responsible for his __lack__._ Still... duty wasn't making this any easier. "Erm... what's after this one?"

"Bathing."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 30, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	29. Something More

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's far from finished. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Something More<strong>

"Learn this knot," Sesshoumaru directed. "If tied correctly, I can slip it myself."

Kagome perked up. "So I don't have to go any further?"

"Not so," he contradicted.

"Eh?"

With a healthy dose of patronization, he pointed out, "_This_ is not the bathhouse."

Glancing towards the pile of neatly folded silk, she sighed. "It's all going back on, isn't it?" she asked dully.

"Hnn."

"And then you'll go to the bathhouse."

"_We_ will."

"Okay, I get that," she conceded. "But... my duties end _there_, right?"

"Not so," Sesshoumaru repeated.

Paling at the thought, Kagome whispered, "Does Jaken-sama scrub your back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 21, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Perk**  
>Words: <strong>100


	30. Utmost Importance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a job to do. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Utmost Importance<strong>

Kagome wearily tucked and tied, only to have to undo all her efforts in the privacy of the inn's detached bathhouse. She was keenly aware of the taiyoukai's heavy gaze as she helped him disrobe, but she was determined to pass muster. Smothering several yawns, she made it back to the final knot. "Now what?"

Sesshoumaru reached past her to the weapon propped against a bench. He thrust it at her, and she automatically opened her hands to receive the sheathed blade. "Guard Tenseiga," he commanded stiffly.

"Your father's fang," she breathed. With a relieved smile, she nodded her agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 21, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	31. Guard Duty

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's full of surprises. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Guard Duty<strong>

Sesshoumaru rose from the steaming pool, grateful to be rid of the miko's scent, if only for a short time. He dried with care, gathering aside damp hair in order to shrug into his foundation garment. Holding it shut, he stepped out to check on his new attendant. Kagome had propped Tenseiga on her shoulder, but her head drooped to one side as she dozed. That she had adopted Inuyasha's usual pose didn't escape him. Neither did the fact that the legendary Fang of Heaven thrummed in time with the woman's heartbeat. _Power calls to power? _That was probably it.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 21, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	32. Faint Praise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's shivering. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Faint Praise<strong>

The forest was damp and misty in the pre-dawn hours, and a chill seeped into their room, causing Kagome to huddle on her mat, clutching a scanty blanket around her shoulders. The accommodations were better suited to youkai fortitude than human delicacy. Weighing preferences against necessities, Sesshoumaru stretched out beside the miko; with a gentle pulse of youki, fur spilled from nowhere, and he let it fall around her. Scent would lend credence to claims—his on her, hers on him.

He watched dispassionately as the woman's trembling eased and she dropped into deeper sleep, then murmured, "You will be useful."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 3, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	33. Late Start

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the disoriented one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Late Start<strong>

Blissful warmth welcomed Kagome to a new day, and she stretched luxuriously, enjoying the way her blanket tickled her senses with traces of a vaguely familiar... power. Starting badly, she pushed up on her elbows and stared wide-eyed at the inu-youkai lounging on the floor beside her, looking incredibly bored. She tensed, unsure how to react, but finally, she managed a tentative, "Thanks?"

"Hnn."

"It feels late. _Are_ we late?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head once. "You will eat. We will dress. They can wait."

"Fashionably late, then," she whispered conspiratorially.

He considered her words thoughtfully, then inclined his head. "Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 4, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	34. Floating Castle

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's understandably nervous. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Floating Castle<strong>

"Is that it?" Kagome asked in awe.

"Yes."

She hung tightly to Sesshoumaru, tucked against the taiyoukai's side as he guided his youki cloud higher. An immense castle towered above the clouds, as imposing as it was elegant. "Any last minute advice?" she whispered.

The taiyoukai's golden eyes slanted her way, and he answered, "Do not kill anyone."

She gawked up at him.

After further consideration, he amended, "...without permission."

Whether he meant to or not, Sesshoumaru's one request made her feel _much_ better about facing a castle full of inu-youkai. "I'll try to remember," she replied with a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 21, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	35. If Possible

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's ready to play her part. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: If Possible<strong>

Sesshoumaru descended on a wide porch at the base of a long flight of stairs, and his cloud dissipated. Nodding towards the boxes and wrapped bundles holding her new wardrobe, he said, "You will carry your own things."

She managed to hoist the pile into her arms, and looked to her companion for any other instructions. "Ready as I'll ever be," she replied with a touch of bravado.

He leaned close and spoke directly into her ear. "I will be the only one ignoring you. I am also the only one you answer to. Stay close."

"And quiet?"

"If possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 21, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	36. Catching Whispers

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's quietly causing a scene. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Catching Whispers<strong>

Sesshoumaru strolled away without a backward glance, and she followed at a respectful distance. Small groups of inu-youkai occupied garden paths and gilded porches, and every eye turned to follow their progress. Whispers hissed on every side, but no one made a move to greet Sesshoumaru... which seemed strange to Kagome. Under all that predatory curiosity, her cheeks flushed, but she kept her chin up. _Jaken would strut. Rin would skip. I will __not__ slink. _Fixing her eyes on the Sesshoumaru's straight back, she gave all her attention to the one demon in the castle who preferred to ignore her.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 21, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	37. Scenic Route

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who is without rival... probably. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Scenic Route<strong>

They climbed steadily upward, for within the castle walls, everything was arranged in tiers. Tile-roofed pavilions, vine-draped gazebos, arching trees, gleaming koi ponds, weathered stone walls, and brightly-painted gates formed a spiraling maze that Sesshoumaru navigated with ease. Seeing no one nearby, Kagome whispered, "Are those guys back there supposed to be your rivals?"

He paused, nodding as he met her gaze.

"You're stronger than _all_ of them," she declared authoritatively. Just then, a powerful youki clashed with her senses, and she glanced past him in surprise, realizing she'd spoken too soon. Kagome furtively mumbled, "Whoops... except maybe _that_ one."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 21, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Oneshot Contest at Dokuga Contest, Whoopsie**  
>Words: <strong>100


	38. Dangerous Smile

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the lovely one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Dangerous Smile<strong>

Kagome had always marveled at the seemingly endless lifespans of demons. Unlike humans, these mythical beings possessed an ageless beauty and endured for centuries, even millennia. The tall, silver-haired youkai sweeping towards them appeared no older than Sesshoumaru, yet Kagome could sense subtle differences that implied greater maturity.

"So you have seen fit to honor us with your presence," she greeted silkily. "Welcome home."

"Mother," he returned haughtily.

Kagome's eyes widened as the Western Lady's yellow eyes narrowed. "Sesshoumaru, dear?" she sweetly inquired, her painted lips curving into a dangerous smile. "Why have you brought a _woman_ into my presence?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 21, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	39. Mothering Instincts

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who gets personal. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Mothering Instincts<strong>

"This is Inuyasha's miko," Sesshoumaru announced stiffly. "She will attend me."

"The Shikon Miko? Here?" His mother's lips twitched. "Is this another one of your schemes?"

"I do not scheme."

"Of course not, dear," she soothed, reaching for his hand and critically inspecting his claws. "What do you intend to do with her."

"Nothing."

"I see," she drawled.

Kagome watched the no-nonsense flicks of brightly painted talons as the elegant demoness shaved their edges, sharpening each deadly point. _I guess that's something else he can't easily do on his own. _Though his expression never changed, Sesshoumaru managed to look mortified.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 26, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Shave  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100


	40. Private Quarters

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the resigned one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Private Quarters<strong>

"Join me for tea within the hour," the Western Lady commanded. "_Both_ of you."

"Yes, Mother," the taiyoukai replied resignedly. "Come, Kagome."

On the topmost level of the castle's many tiers, a manicured garden surrounded the central tower, which proved to be Sesshoumaru's destination. Grappling the luggage, Kagome did her best to keep up, but she couldn't see her feet, let alone all the stairs they climbed. A twist and turn later, and he ushered her into a room with stone walls, wood floors, and tatami mats.

"This place offers privacy," he solemnly declared.

"So... we can talk?"

"When necessary."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100


	41. But Soft

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the ones who have a balcony scene. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: But Soft<strong>

Sesshoumaru crossed to the panel that opened onto a narrow balcony and stepped out. At this height, the air was clear, free from the scents of the many inu-youkai whose attendance he'd confirmed during his climb through the avenues.

Kagome slipped up behind him and gasped at the magnificence of the view, for the many peaks and pathways of this ancient hideaway spiraled away towards the mist-shrouded rim. The castle was suspended in azure, sky above, sea below. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she whispered in awe.

"Hnn?"

"Is all of this _yours_?"

"If I wish it."

"Do you?" she asked softly.

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	42. Royal Treatment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with one nagging concern. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: Royal Treatment<strong>

Kagome gazed dreamily at the maze of garden paths below. _The fates have grown kinder; this quest is a cinch. _True, she'd been kidnapped, but she could chalk that up to... well, to Sesshoumaru being Sesshoumaru. He'd made up for it by buying her new clothes, carrying her off to a castle, and letting her meddle in his love life. _Dream come true! _

Mostly.

_Mama must be worried._

"Stop idling at the window," Sesshoumaru called.

She turned and gasped anew. The sight of a closet overflowing with rich kimono temporarily chased all cares from her mind. _I love my job!_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Fate**  
>Words: <strong>100


	43. Dress Up

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the contrite one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Dress Up<strong>

"Kagome."

"_Look_ at all these! Why do you always wear the same thing!"

"Kagome."

"Oh, this blue would be _divine_ with your hair!"

Sesshoumaru resorted to physical contact, reaching out and gently grasping her earlobe between thumb and forefinger. She stilled; better yet, she fell silent. "Mother allows no armor at her table, and I must change. We should begin."

"Okay."

He released her, satisfied by the contrition in her gaze... while it lasted.

A sly smile stole onto her face, and she held up the kimono she'd been fluttering over. "Can I put you in this one?" she coaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words:<strong> 100


	44. Drama Queen

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who rules the roost. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Drama Queen<strong>

Sesshoumaru met his mother's gaze over the rim of his teacup. _She is planning something. _The Western Lady's appetite for drama was considerable, frequently sending the clans in a tizzy while remaining aloof from the petty machinations of other bitches. She used her rank, beauty, and wits to keep them all under her heel. As family, he was somewhat elevated; she merely tried to keep _him_ under her thumb.

"Blue?" she remarked casually.

"Hnn."

"I thought you _disdained_ blue."

"I should go."

"No, no," the Western Lady countered, her gaze flitting to Kagome. "We three will prepare for moonrise _together_."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Oneshot Contest at Dokuga Contest, Appetite**  
>Words: <strong>100


	45. Dressing Room

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the curious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Dressing Room<strong>

Kagome cast shy glances at the Sesshoumaru's mother, enormously curious about the beautiful demoness. However, she was afraid to speak out of turn, just in case it would reflect poorly on the taiyoukai whose hakama cuffs she was knotting.

Although the Western Lady's intelligent gaze regularly rested on her, Kagome wasn't catching any threatening vibes; if anything, she seemed amused. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was clearly ill-at-ease. Kagome gave the unhappy male's ankle a quick squeeze, and when he blinked down at her, she offered a tiny smile. He rallied enough to glare. And that was more like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words:<strong> 100


	46. Like Father

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the undesirable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Like Father<strong>

"You realize what the clans will say?" the Western Lady inquired once Kagome was out of earshot.

"That I am like my father?"

"Oh, you are like him in surprising ways," she said blandly. "However, _you_ do not desire _this_ human."

"No."

She tapped her chin with one painted claw. "And _she_ does not desire _you_."

"No," Sesshoumaru confirmed, ignoring her faint note of censure. Though they were undesirable, it was widely believed that humans found demonkind irresistible.

"I will allow her to stay," she magnanimously decreed. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"You must share her with me," she purred.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words:<strong> 100


	47. All Thumbs

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the clear-sighted one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: All Thumbs<strong>

_This is impossible! _Frustrated and flustered, Kagome was ready to admit defeat and go beg Sesshoumaru to lend a hand.

However, his mother invited herself in, sweetly inquiring, "Do you need assistance?"

"Please... erm," she floundered.

"Milady," she directed. The demoness quickly took command, tutting as she tucked and tugged Kagome's finery into proper place. "This is lovely. Did you choose it?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama did."

"My, my," his mother breezily remarked. "Well, he always did have an eye for quality."

"He's been very generous."

"Unlikely," she countered. "He may not be after _you_, but he is after _something_. Am I right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	48. Sole Human

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who does not scheme. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: Sole Human<strong>

"There!" The Western Lady stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Too fine for a serving girl, too human for a prospect—I cannot _wait_ to hear the speculation!"

"Should I wear something simpler?" Kagome worried.

"Nonsense. It would be rude to refuse your lord's gifts."

"But won't I attract the wrong kind of attention?"

"Undoubtedly!" the demoness gleefully confirmed.

"I was _hoping_ to fade into the background."

"You will shine like a jewel in this setting," the lady declared with a light laugh. "I still cannot decide if Sesshoumaru was backward or brilliant in bringing you. Either way, it should be entertaining."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	49. Another Ally

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the troubled one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Another Ally<strong>

The Western Lady poked the furrow between Kagome's brows, declaring, "_This_ will not do."

"Sorry," she murmured. "It's just... I don't want to cause Sesshoumaru-sama any trouble."

"Is that so?" his mother inquired. "And has my son caused _you_ any inconvenience by bringing you here?"

_Touche._ "Well... I'm supposed to be his servant, but I missed orientation!"

"Only _supposed_ to be? What are you in truth?"

"An ally." Kagome answered confidently. "Erm... any advice would be appreciated, milady."

"You are wise to ask, little ally." Sesshoumaru's mother patted her cheek. "I do believe I shall take you under my wing."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 26, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Dokuga's Drabble/Drawble Chat Night, Missed**  
>Words: <strong>100


	50. Follow Suit

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the strategic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Follow Suit<strong>

"While we wait for moonrise, we must prepare," said the demoness, herding Kagome back to the room where Sesshoumaru waited. There, she crisply declared, "My dear, your new servant must be coached; we will return within the hour."

His gaze flicked to Kagome, who ventured, "Is that okay with you?"

Sesshoumaru grudgingly inclined his head. "Go."

The Western Lady waved for Kagome to follow, and on the stairs, she turned to whisper, "If I accept my son's unorthodox attendant, the clans will be forced to follow suit. That should smooth the way for whatever scheme my son _is not_ planning."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 27, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Dokuga's Drabble/Drawble Chat Night, Waiting**  
>Words: <strong>100


	51. Excellent View

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the secretive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51: Excellent View<strong>

The Western Lady swept confidently along the avenue that led to a large circular courtyard with a clear view of the horizon from east to west. "Moonrise will be observed from here," she explained. Next, she led Kagome along garden paths, and at every turn, inu-youkai greeted their hostess with smiles and bows. The sight of a human girl trailing in her wake caused an excited stir—one the demoness seemed to enjoy. Eventually, she whisked Kagome into an alcove and held a finger to her painted lips. "Watch," she whispered from behind her fan. "Watch and listen to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 28, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Dokuga's Drabble/Drawble Chat Night, Excited**  
>Words: <strong>100


	52. Sunset Promenade

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's causing a stir. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: Sunset Promenade<strong>

As the sun sank towards the horizon, the inu-youkai climbed towards the viewpoint, laughing and talking as they mingled in the gardens. A pleased smile curved the Western Lady's lips as she eavesdropped on her guests. "What's going on?" Kagome finally begged.

The demoness murmured, "One bitch has been the talk of the festival since sunrise. Nothing could have kept her from total triumph... save a great scandal."

Just then, three females entered the courtyard, and every head turned. Nodding to the pale beauty who drew everyone's eye, the Western Lady slyly said, "_You_, little ally, are her only rival."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 29, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Dokuga's Drabble/Drawble Chat Night, Kept**  
>Words: <strong>100


	53. Unrivaled Beauty

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the impressed one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53: Unrivaled Beauty<strong>

"She's lovely," Kagome breathed. Several smitten young males tried to catch her eye, but she remained coyly aloof, clearly accustomed to being the center of attention. The way she carried herself actually reminded Kagome of Sesshoumaru. _They're both ridiculously sure of their superiority._ Where Sesshoumaru's and his mother's silver hair gleamed with iridescent hues of lavender and blue, this demoness's hair was snowy white. Bright blue eyes flashed under an equally blue marking in the center of her forehead—an inverted teardrop.

"Her name is Chou," the Western Lady revealed. "She is what I once was. The catch of the millennium."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 30, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Dokuga's Drabble/Drawble Chat Night, Smitten**  
>Words: <strong>100


	54. Most Wanted

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who understands her son very well. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54: Most Wanted<strong>

"You are her rival for attention. The clans are suddenly more interested in a mere serving maid than in her choice in kimono. Oh, she _will_ be furious!"

"Why?"

"She is under pressure to make the best possible match," gleefully gossiped the demoness. "Every unmated male would surrender his fangs for the chance to mark her, but she toys with her suitors, welcoming favors but never yielding them. That bitch has what my son no longer possesses."

"Erm... what?"

"Her pick of the packs," the demoness replied, quirking a brow at Kagome. "If Sesshoumaru wants the best, Chou is it."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 1, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Dokuga's Drabble/Drawble Chat Night, Welcome**  
>Words: <strong>100


	55. Wall Flower

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the strategic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55: Wall Flower<strong>

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a small arbor overlooking the courtyard where demons already gathered. Gesturing for her to sit on its small bench, he checked, "You know what to do?"

"I'll be ready," she promised.

With a perfunctory nod, he walked away, and she looked on from the fringes. Resplendent inu-youkai postured and preened, arrayed in silks and adorned with flowers; no one wore armor, but Kagome spotted the jeweled hilts of many a dagger and sword. _Beautiful and deadly. _Her gaze lingered longest on the demonesses. _Which one of you will see Sesshoumaru-sama as more than his one mistake?_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	56. Social Circles

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the hopeless one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56: Social Circles<strong>

Inu-youkai had a social hierarchy and surprisingly predictable cliques—popular girls, pampered boys, posturing jocks. _It's not that different than high school! _Amused by the parallel, Kagome checked to see where Sesshoumaru had gravitated. _Oh, dear. _

From across the courtyard, he met her gaze and quirked a brow questioningly, obviously paying more attention to _her_ than to the females he was supposed to be impressing. Giving her finger a twirl, she whispered, "Mingle!"

Sesshoumaru cast about with a pained expression, then drifted towards his mother, and Kagome buried her face in her hands. _I have my work cut out for me._

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 24, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	57. Blushing Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the enthusiastic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57: Blushing Moon<strong>

A respectful hush fell over the clans as the moon appeared, slowly ascending over the sea, blushed pink and perfect in its fullness. To Kagome, it looked like a jewel, and her hand slipped protectively over her heart.

At the Western Lady's signal, servants hurried forward for the symbolic laying down of arms, a promise of peace for the duration of the festival. She placed a glittering dagger in Kagome's hands, and Sesshoumaru gravely entrusted her with Tenseiga. Though it was a solemn ceremony, she couldn't hide her excitement. Heart aflutter, eyes sparkling, Kagome unwittingly upstaged everyone... even the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 24, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Over**  
>Words: <strong>100


	58. Shadowy Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's in the dark. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58: Shadowy Meeting<strong>

Kagome retraced the route to the castle tower, but the avenues looked different in the dark. _There should be stairs just ahead... I think? Or was there another turning? I wish there were more lanterns! _As she trotted around a sharp corner, Kagome bumped into someone coming from the other direction. "Excuse me!" she quietly exclaimed as a powerfully-built youkai with dark hair steadied her.

He bore three daggers, and his eyes flashed silver in the moonlight. "You're _human_! Who would have brought a human _here_?" he asked in surprise.

"S-sesshoumaru-sama," she replied breathlessly. Muttering another apology, she hurried on.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 5, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	59. Turned Around

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the strategic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59: Turned Around<strong>

Sesshoumaru slipped away from the festivities the moment the moon reached its zenith, but he found his rooms empty of both miko and fang. A growl began low in his chest; however, a faint sound reached him, and he followed it higher. Two flights beyond his door, he found Kagome dozing on a landing, Tenseiga hugged against her chest, where it pulsed gently. Fascinated, Sesshoumaru let his fingertips graze the sheath... then the cheek that rested against it. _She is cold._

Kagome's lashes fluttered, but she was blind in the darkness. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hnn."

"I'm lost," she whispered.

"So I see."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 6, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	60. Mine Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the clumsy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60: Mine Alone<strong>

"Hold onto me," Sesshoumaru directed as he used his one arm to pull Kagome close; she clung like a sleepy child. Halfway to his rooms, he paused, sharply inquiring, "Who handled you?"

"Some guy," she murmured drowsily. "I ran into him."

Putting the miko down in order to open the door, he hustled her into his rooms. "You will avoid future contact with other males," he directed sternly.

"It was an accident."

Sesshoumaru could not stifle an impatient rumble. "If you—a mere human—were to turn to another male, my disgrace would be complete."

"Erm... I'll be more careful," she promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	61. Estranged Bedfellows

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the practical one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61: Estranged Bedfellows<strong>

Once she'd donned the baffling attire she called _pajamas_, Sesshoumaru pointed to the futon, and Kagome balked. "I thought we agreed I get my _own_ bed," she protested, shivering as she shifted from foot to foot.

"We are high; the air is cold," he declared. "Tomorrow, you will have a bed and a fire; tonight, you will not complain."

"But...!"

"Now."

With a peevish expression, she crawled onto the mattress and hid under the scanty blanket. When he joined her, she stiffened and hissed, "What are you _doing_?"

As soft fur settled around her, Sesshoumaru blandly replied, "Warming your bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	62. Heart's Desire

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's conspiring. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62: Heart's Desire<strong>

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"No."

Kagome smiled softly. "I didn't think so... but _I_ did... so thanks."

"Hnn."

"So... which one are you after?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"Explain."

"Aren't I here to help you get the girl... the best of the best... your lady fair?"

"I do not want _any_ of them," Sesshoumaru growled, clearly unamused.

"You don't?" she asked, understandably baffled. "Then what _do_ you want?"

With an almost sulky glare, he muttered, "I want them to want me."

Kagome couldn't help it. She buried her face in her hands and laughed until the tears came.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	63. Romantic Interest

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the threatened one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63: Romantic Interest<strong>

Sesshoumaru was displeased, for Kagome was laughing at him—soft, mirthful giggles that stung his pride. Pushing her onto her back, he loomed over her, claws grazing fragile skin. "Stop," he warned.

She bit her lip, but a titter escaped.

"Do _not_ mock me."

"I'm _not_," she promised. "It's just that your goal's so very _male_... and probably just what those shallow bitches deserve."

Somewhat mollified, he narrowed his eyes. "You are still smiling."

Kagome brazenly patted his shoulder. "I _thought_ it was strange that _you_ of all people would have romantic interest in someone. This makes _so_ much more sense!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	64. Gentle Touch

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the naive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64: Gentle Touch<strong>

Sesshoumaru found Kagome's smile vaguely irritating; only Rin had ever shown such naivete... or faith. "It is well you understand," he replied formally, then eased away.

"Of course I do," she yawned. "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama. You'll get your revenge!"

Bemused, the taiyoukai waited until sleep claimed his weary ally, then he turned his attention to the barest hint of musk that did not belong on her person. He laid his hand over the offending spot; when she did not wake, he smoothed his hand over soft skin, intent on wiping away every trace of the one who had touched her.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	65. This Once

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's been overlooked. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65: This Once<strong>

A bird's trill woke Sesshoumaru. _Nearly dawn. _No harm had come from his lapse, but he was annoyed over sleeping so soundly. With chagrin, he finally registered the human nestled against him... something he should _not_ have immediately overlooked.

Discomfited, he pushed at her with his youki, and a gentle shimmer nudged back in an almost deferential rebuff. "Five more minutes," she mumbled, snuggling closer.

Sesshoumaru grimaced, but did not retaliate. Kagome's scent teased pleasantly at his nose, and her breath puffed ticklishly through his fur. _This once. _Making a concession, he forced himself to relax and drifted off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 31, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	66. Perfect Attendance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's stuck. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66: Perfect Attendance<strong>

After sharing breakfast with mother and son, Kagome was startled when the Western Lady casually demanded, "Leave her with me."

"Why?"

"It would look bad if you cling too tightly to her."

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked. "I will require her at mealtimes."

"Nonsense!" the demoness countered sweetly. "I cannot _possibly_ permit you to hide away in your rooms with a female, leaving your place empty."

"There is no question..."

"There are _already_ questions!" the Western Lady interrupted. "You will simply _have_ to attend _all_ of the lovely banquets on the schedule."

Kagome had seen enough battles to know Sesshoumaru's been outmaneuvered.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 1, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	67. Snap Judgment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for critical one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67: Snap Judgment<strong>

Sesshoumaru glided along the castle's winding avenues, making no sound as he tested the air. Since the hunt and tournaments were a few days off, his presence wasn't required until the evening meal. With little else to do, he was investigating an offender.

From atop a wall, partially hidden by hanging vines, he assessed his quarry. The broad-shouldered male's shaggy black hair was confined by a series of leather bands, and he was dressed as a commoner. A few moments were enough to render a verdict. _Lowborn. Mediocre. Harmless. _

By the time silver eyes flashed his way, Sesshoumaru was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 3, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	68. Good Omen

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the inquisitive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68: Good Omen<strong>

With a flick of her fan, the Western Lady beckoned for Kagome to follow. "Last night's moonrise was a _most_ auspicious one," she announced smugly.

"In what way... erm... milady?"

"A pink moon, known as a maiden's moon. It is an excellent omen for those whose hearts long to make a good match."

"So youkai _do_ care about something other than strength?"

Sesshoumaru's mother stopped and turned. "Are you asking if we can _love_?" Kagome nodded, and the demoness continued with a wistful expression. "Instinct drives us. Duty steers us. But yes, little ally; we are capable of great love."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 4, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	69. Perfect Foils

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for one who's whispering. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69: Perfect Foils<strong>

The Western Lady led Kagome onto a small veranda overlooking a section of the maze and held up a warning finger. "I will teach you more of your rivals."

"Wh-what?"

"Shh," the demoness demanded, then pointed to the gardens below, where Chou strolled along a path between two other demonesses. The blue-eyed inu-youkai's white hair shone in bright contrast to the gleaming black hair of her companions. "Those three are _always_ together—the rising star and her entourage. If the rumors are true, our resident butterfly will choose a mate during this festival."

"How romantic," Kagome breathed.

"_Love_ is not her aim."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 5, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, June's Secret Ingredient, Tutorial**  
>Words: <strong>100


	70. Wanton Ways

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the gossipy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70: Wanton Ways<strong>

"The taller one beside Chou is Hanako," Sesshoumaru's mother whispered conspiratorially.

Kagome studied the curvacious demoness, whose eyes were a striking shade of celadon green. Coral stripes twisted around her wrists, and coral lips wore a hungry smile. Her hair was artfully arranged into a coronet and decorated with several showy blooms. "Hanako-_sama_?"

"She _is_ nobility," the demoness confirmed. "Those flowers are gifts from the males courting her favor."

"So many!"

"_Too_ many. Since coming into season, Hanako has trysted with any dog that wags his tail. Though her pedigree is good, I would no longer consider her a _lady_."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 6, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	71. Coattail Rider

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the blunt one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71: Coattail Rider<strong>

"The bitch on Chou's other side is Fumiko."

Kagome wondered what she'd done to earn the Western Lady's disdain. Her eyes were yellow, her lips were red, and there were no markings on her fair skin. "She's not as powerful, is she?"

"She is _nothing_," Sesshoumaru's mother replied acidly. "Yet she annoys me. If I change my hairstyle, she adopts the same fashion within days."

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery?" she ventured.

"It shows a _dismal_ lack of imagination." Smirking wickedly, she speculated, "I wonder how long it will take her to find a human attendant?"

Kagome giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	72. As Promised

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the efficient one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72: As Promised<strong>

They returned to a bored-looking Sesshoumaru lounging idly on a balcony. "Sesshoumaru, darling," his mother greeted. "The items you requested should be in place. Luncheon will be sent up so you can tutor your attendant before tonight's banquet."

He rose smoothly to his feet and strolled out, offhandedly calling, "Come, Kagome."

She paid closer attention to the way this time, and once there, she gasped. "Another bed? And a fire!"

As she investigated the small blaze already crackling in a brazier, he crossed to the corner and sat, one arm casually flung over his knee. "It is as we agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, June's Secret Ingredient, Tutorial**  
>Words: <strong>100


	73. Practice Service

**Disclaimer:**I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's quick to see. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73: Practice Service<strong>

Three trays arrived, and Kagome exclaimed over the contents. Sesshoumaru only sighed and said, "You will be attending Mother and I during the banquet."

She met his gaze quizzically. "Serving food?"

"Do you have experience?"

Shaking her head, she begged, "Tell me what to do?"

He complied, quietly directing her until every dish was correctly arrayed. "One last thing," he reluctantly added. "Consider carefully before you serve _me_. Some foods are more _difficult_ than others."

Kagome's brow furrowed, then she gasped in understanding and quickly removed items that required two hands to eat neatly. This time, Sesshoumaru's sigh sounded relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 9, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, June's Secret Ingredient, Tutorial**  
>Words: <strong>100


	74. Nature Calls

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who needs to go. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 74: Nature Calls<strong>

Kagome knew she'd soon need to visit the tiny chamber at the end of the hall and was about to excuse herself when an uncomfortable thought occurred. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He met her gaze, and she could feel a blush spreading. "Do you need help untying your sash and things so you can use the bathroom?"

"I will bathe this evening."

"N-no... I mean... use the... _facilities_?" she tried, squirming self-consciously.

He blinked. "Are you contemplating my bodily functions?"

"Y-yes?"

One brow lifted. "I will keep you apprised of my needs."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Sesshoumaru looked away. "Do not apologize for consideration."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 10, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	75. Tall Order

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one enjoying a little downtime. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75: Tall Order<strong>

Kagome traded her costly kimono for modern clothes and sprawled on her bed. _I need a plan. Sesshoumaru-sama might be powerful and pedigreed, but his personality is a problem. It's too bad demonesses don't consider his... erm... _She curled up on her side and rubbed her feet together as she pondered._ Aloof. Overbearing. Uninterested. Turning him into Prince Charming is a tall order. _Did he have _any_ good qualities she could work with?

A small _thunk_ and the crackle of sparks drew her from her reverie as Sesshoumaru calmly added sticks to the fire. "Thanks," she said in surprise.

"Hnn."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 11, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	76. His Mystique

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's beginning to see the light. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76: His Mystique<strong>

Kagome blew at her bangs in frustration. _Sesshoumaru-sama isn't so bad once you get used to him, but that takes __time__; those demonesses won't even give him a chance. Who knew dogs could be so catty?_ The drama at court was similar to what she experienced back home. With a small smile, she pictured Sesshoumaru in a high school uniform. _He'd probably have a fan club... and plenty of confessions... and when he ignored the girls, they'd just swoon and say it adds to his mystique._ Shaking her head, she wryly mused, _Some girls really go for his type._

"Oh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 12, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	77. Shallow Plot

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for eager one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77: Shallow Plot<strong>

Kagome's brain began to whirl. _Of course! It's so simple! _She was wasting time trying to find a female who'd appreciate the _real_ Sesshoumaru. _All he needs is a popularity boost!_ Rolling over onto her stomach, she kicked her legs back and forth as she scrutinized the taiyoukai, who had migrated onto the balcony railing. _Appearances are all that matter, and he certainly __looks__ good._

Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted open, and he turned his head slightly to meet her gaze. One brow quirked as a slow smile spread across her face, and she eagerly exclaimed, "I know what we should do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 13, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	78. Incandescent Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the powerful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78: Incandescent Emotions<strong>

Sesshoumaru's other brow lifted at the way Kagome's excitement shimmered around her in an intriguing array of sparks. This was the first time he'd seen her purity react to anything other than danger. Tenseiga pulsed at his hip, and he swiftly moved to calm her down before she drew unwanted attention. "Kagome," he intoned.

"I have a plan!" she exulted, touching his arm.

The buzz made every hair on his pelt stand up and take notice. "_Kagome_," he said more firmly. "You will join me."

"Huh?"

"The _facilities_," he clarified. As duty quenched her dancing energies, Sesshoumaru hummed approvingly. "Come."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	79. Be Yourself

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the appealing one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79: Be Yourself<strong>

Sesshoumaru concealed his impatience while Kagome freshened up for dinner, but finally, he pressed, "You said you may have a plan?"

"I do, actually," she replied happily.

Her confidence was appealing. "I will hear it."

"Erm... well..." Kagome turned from the mirror, hairbrush in hand. "No offense, Sesshoumaru-sama, but I really don't think it's possible to change you. You're too... _you_." His brows furrowed, and she hastily added, "Which is fine! I _want_ you to be as _you_ as possible."

"That is... acceptable," he replied dubiously.

She nodded excitedly and revealed, "_You_ are going to become the next big thing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	80. Type Cast

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one spouting platitudes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80: Type Cast<strong>

"Your intentions are unclear," Sesshoumaru announced, truly baffled. If being himself was all that was required to impress females, wouldn't the bitches already be queued up?

"Some girls are attracted to a certain type of guy," Kagome explained. "We'll play up your bad boy image, which won't be hard. Plus, you _brood_!"

Sesshoumaru blinked.

"Brooding is big stuff, and you're a natural! Positively Byronic!"

He shook his head once. "Talk sense."

"Still waters run deep! Passion simmering just below the surface! With a little imagination, even _I_ could believe it!"

"Are you mocking me?" Sesshoumaru asked irritably.

"I'm marketing you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	81. Public Sentiment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who cannot be changed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 81: Public Sentiment<strong>

As much as it pained him to admit it, Sesshoumaru repeated, "Your intentions are unclear."

Kagome curbed her excitement and tried again. "Since we can't change _you_, we'll change how the ladies _see_ you. Right now, they don't have any reason to want you, but once I'm through, they'll be falling over themselves trying to catch your eye."

Influencing sentiment wasn't much different than psychological warfare, and in that respect, he could appreciate the practicality of her plan. _Reputation alone can send an enemy into disarray. Can it also attract females? Perhaps. _Inclining his head, Sesshoumaru said, "You may proceed."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	82. It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's on edge. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82: It Begins<strong>

Throughout his mother's obnoxiously long banquet, Kagome radiated serenity. Others may have been fooled by her show of docility, but Sesshoumaru was undeceived. _This is a part she is playing. _Though her eyes remained decorously lowered, the miko served him with a secretive little smile. _Will she enact her plan __here__? _Suddenly, Sesshoumaru wished he had extracted a few more details. His gaze flashed around the room, assessing the levels of interest his attendant had garnered.

Just then, Kagome murmured, "Please eat, milord. You'll _need_ your strength."

A collective gasp followed by breathless silence confirmed his suspicions. _Interest is universal._

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Oneshot Contest at Dokuga Contest, Breathless**  
>Words: <strong>100


	83. Hasty Retreat

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's quite displeased. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 83: Hasty Retreat<strong>

Once they reached the privacy of his suite, Sesshoumaru backed Kagome into a corner and growled, "What _was_ that?"

"Your cue to exit," she replied guilelessly. Pointing to the doors leading out onto the balcony, she said, "Off you go!"

"Go?"

"Yes," she replied, ignoring his rumble of displeasure. "Make yourself scarce until morning, and stomp your feet when you come back in. I want the whole fortress abuzz, wondering who you were with tonight."

After a considerable pause, he quietly asked, "Why?"

"Because you are a virile dog demon with many prospects before him."

Words failed, so Sesshoumaru fled.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	84. At Sea

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who loves his freedom. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 84: At Sea<strong>

Sesshoumaru drifted aimlessly over the surface of the gently-swelling sea, enjoying a temporary escape from the confines of his mother's castle. The air was fresh, the sky was wide, and the night was his.

_Did I choose wisely? _

Kagome was uniquely capable of grasping the inner workings of the female psyche, and she seemed confident regarding his goals. However, for the first time since yielding to the impulse to take her in the monk's place, Sesshoumaru acknowledged that he may have made a calculated error.

_I do not understand __her__ any more than I understand those wretched bitches at court. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	85. Creature Comforts

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the creature of habit. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 85: Creature Comforts<strong>

Kagome had been deeply asleep, tucked in beside a toasty warm fire; however, sometime during the wee hours of the morning, her rest was interrupted by the tickle of sea-damp fur. In a half-conscious bid for escape, she pulled her blanket up, burrowing for cover, but a firm hand prevented it. Hair smelling of wind and waves brushed against her cheek, and she blinked to focus. The fire was out, the room had cooled, the stars shone brightly, and Sesshoumaru loomed over her, his gaze intent. "What time is it?" she mumbled softly.

He shrugged unconcernedly. "I want my bath."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 6, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	86. Derisive Snort

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for unladylike one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 86: Derisive Snort<strong>

She _snorted_ at him. Sesshoumaru was certain this was a first. His mother was too genteel to indulge in such unladylike behavior, and no one else would dare. However, Kagome patted her way down to his obi knot and tugged the trailing end, a step in the correct direction, so he let her fleeting derision pass.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Mmm... perfect," she murmured with a sleepy smile. "People will wonder why you're in such a good mood."

"I do not _have_ moods."

She didn't argue, but only because she'd already fallen back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 6, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	87. Lingering Late

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the relaxed one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 87: Lingering Late<strong>

Sesshoumaru hauled Kagome up onto his shoulder. Her muffled grumbles communicated her displeasure as he stalked towards the private baths, but in the steamy antechamber, she mutely fumbled to undress him. When he passed her Tenseiga, she simply curled up in the corner.

He sank into the heated pool with a sigh. Flight always cleared his head, dispelling excess energy, and the bath melted all remaining tension from his muscles. _A good night. Hnn. Perhaps. _Replaying events, one caught at his attention. _Of all things... virile?_ In the face of such absurdity, there was only one possible response. Sesshoumaru snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 6, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Melt**  
>Words: <strong>100


	88. Literal Interpretation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the guileless one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 88: Literal Interpretation<strong>

After breakfast, the Western Lady led Kagome into a large room that seemed to be nothing more than an enormous closet. "This is better than the _mall_!" she breathed.

"You like pretty things?" Sesshoumaru's mother asked casually.

"Sure! _Wow_... I'd love to see this butterfly one on you!"

"Not for yourself?"

"Eh?"

"Nevermind." The demoness inspected brightly-painted claws. "I must say, little ally... I am curious about your scheme."

"M-mine?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied. "I cannot conceive another explanation for my son's odd behavior."

"Odd?" Kagome parroted uncomfortably.

"Indeed. Before crossing my threshold _very_ early this morning, he stomped his feet."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 24, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	89. Rumor Mill

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's quite willing to collude. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 89: Rumor Mill<strong>

"I was wondering what's the best way to spread a few rumors?"

Sesshoumaru's mother smirked. "Whispering at dinner was insufficient to your needs?"

"I have some things to say, and I need all the eligible ladies to hear them," Kagome cautiously admitted.

"You have their attention, and you intend to hold it?"

"In a way that's not too obvious," she begged.

"I am intrigued," the Western Lady declared. "Very well. I will set the stage. Spend the rest of the morning with my son, but plan to join me for the afternoon. We shall prepare for tonight's garden party together!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 25, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	90. Enough Said

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the restless one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 90: Enough Said<strong>

"So what should we _do_?" Kagome eagerly asked.

Sesshoumaru's glance was guarded. "I have no obligations."

"Then, let's _go_! I don't want to spend all month locked up in your bedroom!"

"The door is not locked."

She huffed. "I need to see; you need to be seen! As your campaign manager, I insist!"

"Nobility do not converse at length with their attendants," he warned, moving towards the door.

"You _never_ converse at length! You're better at silent... self-satisfied... smu–"

His hand covered her mouth. "_Silent_ will suffice."

Kagome nodded and followed him, absently brushing her lips... which sort of tingled.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 20, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Glance**  
>Words: <strong>100


	91. Black Dog

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's eager to explore. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 91: Black Dog<strong>

Along winding avenues. Under blooming branches. Through stonework tunnels. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be going anywhere, but Kagome was enjoying the journey. Eventually, cheering reached her ears, and she whispered, "What's that?"

The taiyoukai changed course, and after a few turns, they arrived in a sort of square where dozens of inu-youkai formed a loose circle around two bare-chested males. One struck her as vaguely familiar—broad shoulders, bushy black hair, silver eyes. She tugged at Sesshoumaru's empty sleeve, and his gaze slanted to her face. "Is he...?"

He narrowed his eyes warningly, and she ducked her head, biting her tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 27, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	92. Brute Strength

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the negligent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 92: Brute Strength<strong>

Kagome watched with unabashed interest as the two inu-youkai grappled. Despite the grunting and growling, this seemed to be a friendly match, for shouts of laughter and encouragement rang out every side. The black-haired demon soon put his rival on his back, then grinned, offering a hand to his opponent. _I wonder how he'll fare in the next round? _

Suddenly, Kagome realized she was standing all by herself. "S-sesshoumaru-sama?"

The taiyoukai glared at her from a short distance away, looking like _he_ was spoiling for a fight; however, he merely turned and stalked away.

Flushing guiltily, she hurried after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 28, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	93. Impromptu Matches

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the continually optimistic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 93: Impromptu Matches<strong>

"Was that one of the competitions you told me about?" Kagome ventured once they'd reached the sanctuary of Sesshoumaru's rooms.

"It is not," he replied coolly. "Before the official tournaments, impromptu matches spring up."

"Maybe you should have joined in?" Her suggestion was met by sullen silence, so she ventured, "You're strong... _stronger_, even."

"I cannot."

She glanced at his arm. "Have you _tried_?"

"The holds would be different," he said dully.

"Different, but not impossible?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, lifted his arm, then let it drop. "I do not know."

"You should try," Kagome insisted. "I'll help!"

"How?"

"Practice with _me_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 29, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	94. Jockeying Positions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the persuasive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 94: Jockeying Positions<strong>

"You are no match."

"I'm not going to _fight_ you," Kagome retorted. "You're just figuring out how you would fight someone else!" When he didn't immediately answer, she added, "I'm already never-telling about your plan to impress the ladies. What's one more teensy little secret?"

After a lengthy pause, Sesshoumaru stiffly replied, "I accept." He approached her from behind, encircling slim shoulders with his arm and speaking into her ear. "I do not intend to harm you, so do not retaliate."

She turned to reassure him, only to have her lips brush his cheek. Quickly facing forward, Kagome mumbled, "Likewise."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 30, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	95. Bare Chested

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who undergoes a change in wardrobe. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 95: Bare Chested<strong>

Sleeves quickly became a bother, so Sesshoumaru was reduced to hakama. Normally, he'd use his weight against an opponent, but she was so slender. "This is pointless," he muttered. "You are too small."

"I know it's not the same, but I'm all you've got... unless you want to see if that nice dog demon we saw earlier would..."

Quick as a wink, he hauled her up against his chest, cutting her off with a soft _oof_. "Nice?" he growled.

"Well, _he_ seemed like a good sport."

"You will suffice," Sesshoumaru declared darkly.

A little breathlessly, she replied, "That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 1, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	96. Hold Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the bold one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 96: Hold Me<strong>

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed, reaching up and patting the shoulder above his missing limb. "I know your hand is gone, but can't you sort of grasp with your upper arm?"

Sesshoumaru blinked.

Going up on tiptoe, she quietly added, "You won't know if you don't try."

Keenly aware of the flaw she neither stared at nor shied away from, he used the stump of his left arm to nudge her into something that was less like a wrestling hold... and more like an embrace. Frowning, he said, "You are too close."

"But I'm trapped," she gamely announced. "That's something, right?"

"Hnn."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	97. Futile Efforts

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the energetic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 97: Futile Efforts<strong>

"Those other guys were actually more like... _this_!" Kagome recalled, and with ridiculous enthusiasm, she reached up and grabbed his shoulders.

Automatically, Sesshoumaru matched her stance, and she didn't even flinch when his long fingers closed around her neck from behind. She twisted slightly, and he tightened his hold, keeping her there; she pushed up against him, but he was immovable. "I thought you did not wish to fight," he remarked blandly.

"Well, if _you're_ going to try, it only seems fair that _I_ try!" she replied brightly.

It was difficult to say which of them was behaving more foolishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 3, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	98. Severe Disadvantage

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's at a disadvantage. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 98: Severe Disadvantage<strong>

Sesshoumaru balked at handling Kagome too roughly. It wasn't that she was human... or even that she was female. He'd killed his fair share of both. It wasn't even that she was defenseless. _Far from it._ Power hummed in tune with her eagerness to help him. However, tossing her around any further was pointless. In any fight but a friendly one, he could wrest victory from an opponent, but Sesshoumaru remained at a severe disadvantage against foes he couldn't simply gut.

On the verge of calling it quits, the taiyoukai hesitated when a troubling thought presented itself. "One more hold."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 4, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	99. Off Balance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the traditional one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 99: Off Balance<strong>

They knelt on the futon, and he leaned into Kagome from behind until she toppled forward onto hands and knees. Using his single arm for support, he grimly assessed his options. Her hips were out of reach, so the only thing keeping her in position was... pity. Sesshoumaru hid his face against her shoulder and growled softly. Just as well that he didn't _want_ a bitch because a three-legged dog couldn't catch and cover one strong enough to be worth the chase.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hnn?"

Wriggling free, she sat facing him. "No luck?"

"No." He sat back on his heels. "None."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 5, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	100. Priorities Straight

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who is still sitting on the bed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 100: Priorities Straight<strong>

"They say there's more than one way to skin a cat," Kagome offered. "Even if wrestling isn't your cup of tea, you're still amazing with a sword."

_Cats and tea? Half of what she says is utter foolishness. _

"Erm... Sesshoumaru-sama? That guy... with black hair?" she began tentatively. "I think _he's_ the one I ran into."

Surging forward, he loomed over her, slowly lowering his chest to pin her to the futon. "_You_ will keep your eyes on _me_."

"_You_ are incredibly heavy!" she complained

"_I_ am your only concern."

Rolling her eyes, she agreed, "Your personal cheerleader, I swear!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 6, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	101. Perfect Platform

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the conniving one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 101: Perfect Platform<strong>

After luncheon, the Western Lady fixed her son with an uncompromising look. "She is mine until this evening. Go polish your sword or something?"

Sesshoumaru didn't dignify the suggestion with a response.

Kagome followed her along one wing of the castle, and from beyond the farthest screen, she caught the unmistakable din of female chatter. "What's that?"

With a smug expression, she replied, "Your audience."

"They're _here_?"

"Every lady received a personal invitation this morning. They were _most_ eager to play in my private stores."

"What should _I_ do?" Kagome whispered.

"Brush my hair and tell me something worth overhearing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 30, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	102. Prime Opportunity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's supposed to be taking orders. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 102: Prime Opportunity<strong>

The crowd parted before Sesshoumaru's mother as she glided through a room strewn with all manner of finery and took a seat before a large mirror. Without batting an eye at the attention they were drawing, the Western Lady offered Kagome a hairbrush.

"Erm... you'll _let_ me play with your hair?"

"I insist," she replied bemusedly.

Kagome happily complied and, without thinking, crooned, "Your hair's as pretty as Sesshoumaru-sama's!'

"You think my son has _pretty_ hair?"

"Don't tell _him_ that. It'd probably offend his male ego."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru is _all_ male," his mother agreed, meeting her gaze in the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 30, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	103. Sing Praises

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one trying to stir things up. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 103: Sing Praises<strong>

Kagome enthused, "I've seen Sesshoumaru-sama in action, and there's _no one_ who can compare!"

A soft murmur stirred through the room, and the Western Lady arched a brow and relayed, "Nonetheless, there seem to be doubts with regards to his suitability."

Kagome gripped the hairbrush tightly, and temper lent her voice a touch of steel despite its brightness.

"Oh, I'm not surprised," she sweetly replied. "His lordship is more than the _average_ female can handle."

His mother's eyes flashed with vicious delight. "As was his father before him."

"An acquired taste?" Kagome mused aloud.

"For refined tastes," the demoness purred.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 30, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	104. Verbal Sparring

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who spent the morning wrestling. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 104: Verbal Sparring<strong>

It seemed strange to Kagome that many of the bitches were willing to speak out in front of their lady, but the boldest freely aired their opinions. Hanako sashayed over, ostensibly to inspect a selection of silks, and sniffed delicately at the woman in their midst. "I wonder about _his_ tastes." Fixing her with pale green eyes, she said, "It seems your lord keeps you _close_."

"Sesshoumaru-sama trusts me."

"A rare thing," murmured his mother.

Hanako slyly countered, "A _playt_hing."

Kagome snorted. "He has _no_ need for a human like me. There are too many demonesses eager for their chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 30, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	105. Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's always been on the road of supreme conquest. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 105: Broken Hearts<strong>

Hanako crossed her arms over her ample bosom. "Ridiculous! Everyone knows Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't tryst."

His mother tutted, "Did he refuse you, Hana-chan? Poor thing."

Kagome nodded and casually opined, "He probably hasn't gotten around to all of you yet." Every eye swung towards the young woman, who feigned a fascination for silver hair. "In the last village, he ran out of time before running out of prospects... if you catch my meaning."

"I _wondered_ where he went last night," the Western Lady helpfully interjected.

"He's famous for his conquests," Kagome cheerfully improvised. "All those broken hearts!" _And bones. And bodies. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>June 30, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Oneshot Contest at Dokuga Contest, Conquest**  
>Words: <strong>100


	106. First Loyalty

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the eligible one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 106: First Loyalty<strong>

"Your mother has a malicious sense of humor," Kagome confided as she adjusted Sesshoumaru's pleats. By the Western Lady's decree, he wore striped hakama, marking him as an eligible male for the purposes to tonight's party.

"Do you think so?"

Smoothing her hand over the bi-colored silk, she replied, "Positively wicked... but I like her."

"A foolhardy sentiment."

"Don't you trust her?" she asked uncertainly.

"I know her too well."

Kagome laughed softly at his wry tone. Giving him an encouraging smile, she said, "Don't worry, Sesshoumaru-sama. As much as I like your mom, my first loyalty is to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 12, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	107. Garden Party

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the cynical one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 107: Garden Party<strong>

Kagome was looking forward to the garden party, for the Western Lady's descriptions intrigued her. The entire event was an elaborate courting game. As guests strolled through the moonlit garden, flowers were plucked and passed along, either directly or after a lengthy exchange of hands. Various blooms carried traditional meanings, and they could be accepted or re-gifted, gently signaling interest or a lack thereof. "Isn't this exciting?" she whispered to Sesshoumaru as he ushered her to her seat on the sidelines.

"No."

"It's romantic!" she protested.

"You will see two things tonight," the taiyoukai countered. "Foolish ambitions and empty flattery."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 13, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	108. It's You

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the startled one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 108: It's You<strong>

The guests mingled, conspiring with friends and conveying flowers to their intended recipients. Kagome watched from her bower, trying to trace the path of a single golden flower. Like many blooms, it found its way into Hanako's hair. So far, the only female with a bigger bouquet was Chou, whose arms would be full if it weren't for her handsome attendant. It'd surprised Kagome when she recognized him, and she glanced about. _Where did Mr. Nice Guy wander off to?_

"Excuse me."

Starting, she turned to find the demon in question by her side, in all his black-haired, silver-eyed glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	109. Polite Company

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the cornered one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 109: Polite Company<strong>

"You're Sesshoumaru-sama's human?" he inquired politely.

Kagome doubted Sesshoumaru would appreciate her speaking to another male and bit her tongue.

"I'm Kenta."

Feeling foolish, she nodded. Sesshoumaru's back was to her, but the Western Lady's gaze briefly held hers. She didn't look worried. _That's something, I guess._

"Am I frightening you?" Kenta ventured. "You seem uncomfortable."

Kagome firmly shook her head. She'd _met_ scary. She was _rooming_ with scary!

"In that case... Chou-sama wishes to give her ladyship a flower. Could I trouble you to bring it to her?"

Immediately forgetting herself, Kagome blurted, "The flowers aren't just for flirting?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 15, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	110. Pink Flower

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the cautious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 110: Pink Flower<strong>

Kenta smiled genially and replied, "Different flowers carry different meanings, and _anyone_ can send a message."

Watching carefully, Kagome realized that although the males often presented their gifts with the biggest flourish, they weren't the only ones plucking blooms. Demonesses were also making selections from the garden and passing them along with whispered directions.

Holding out a pink flower that looked quite fragile in his large hand, Kenta said, "This is a token of admiration."

"For the Western Lady?"

"That's right," he patiently confirmed. "Go on... take it."

Being _very_ careful not to actually touch him, Kagome accepted his offering.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 16, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	111. Privileged Information

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the inquisitive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 111: Privileged Information<strong>

Kagome eyed the sizable bouquet Kenta carried. "Chou-sama is very popular."

"She is," he agreed.

There were several pink blossoms in the mix. "If those are for admiration, what do the gold flowers mean?" she quizzed.

He quietly answered, "Those are invitations to tryst."

_Definitely flirting there. _Noticing the bud tucked into the ties of his kimono, she asked, "And that one?"

Touching it, he replied, "A secret."

"Oh... erm... sorry?"

Kenta smiled and corrected, "It means, 'we share a secret'."

"You have a secret?"

"Attendants have many," he replied amiably. "I'm sure you understand?"

Kagome finally smiled. "I do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 17, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	112. Common Courtesies

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's persuaded. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 112: Common Courtesies<strong>

"Would you like one?"

"Oh, I couldn't take one of Chou-sama's flowers," Kagome quickly demurred.

"A few of these are mine to give," Kenta assured.

"I don't think I _should_," she admitted.

"You and your lord should not be left out," he coaxed. "Join the game."

The black-haired demon's open countenance and simple courtesies made it easy for Kagome to accept a cluster of tiny, star-like flowers from his hand. "Thank you, Kenta-sama."

"I'm no lord; Kenta will do," he countered. "And choose carefully when passing those along. They're a compliment."

"Oh! What do they mean?"

"You have lovely eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 18, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	113. Piquing Interest

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who hasn't changed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 113: Piquing Interest<strong>

Something had changed. Sesshoumaru understood _why_, for there was little doubt that Kagome was responsible; however, he couldn't fathom _how_. He was accustomed to the way a demoness's gaze would slide past him... dismissing him without a second thought. Yet tonight, he was entertaining many second glances; the females were reassessing him, and the spark of their interest pleased him greatly.

"My, my," his mother remarked with a knowing smile. "How refreshing!"

Sesshoumaru shocked her with his soft snort... and let his gaze slide past the demonesses. His worth hadn't changed simply because the fools finally bothered to weigh it.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	114. Drawn In

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's noticed a pattern. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 114: Drawn In<strong>

Catching the sound of Kagome's voice, Sesshoumaru turned to check on her... and went still. _That one again? _His burgeoning growl was stayed by a touch on his arm.

"He is only drawing her into the game," his mother soothed.

"I can see that," he muttered stiffly.

"Oh?" she inquired mockingly. "Then I must have _imagined_ that flash of red in your eyes."

Moments later, Kagome was threading her way towards them, eyes sparkling. He could practically taste her happiness, it hung so thickly in the air. _What foolishness is this?_

"Red," his mother chided. "_Not_ your best color, dear."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 24, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	115. Let's Pretend

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's game for a game. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 115: Let's Pretend<strong>

Sesshoumaru glowered at the pink flower in Kagome's hands, but she presented the bloom to his mother. "From Chou," she announced breathlessly.

"How sweet!" the demoness exclaimed, graciously accepting the gift. "I shall employ you further, little ally... since the game obviously pleases you?"

Kagome's smile was bright, but true to her word, she looked first to him. "If it pleases Sesshoumaru-sama...?"

"How can _he_ be pleased?" his mother scoffed. "His hand is empty."

"Not so!" Kagome retorted. Offering the white sprig, she whispered, "Let's pretend this means, 'deadliest glare'?"

If only to reward her priorities, he accepted her gift.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	116. Foolish Games

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one in the thick of things. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 116: Foolish Games<strong>

He couldn't watch Kagome's every moment, but Sesshoumaru stole enough glances to know the young woman mostly spoke to females. Perhaps it was the novelty of using a human messenger that made her popular, for she fluttered back and forth, delivering blossoms and secrets. Somewhat to his chagrin, she regularly returned to his side to whisper in his ear and add a flower to his collection.

"This is a foolish game," he murmured.

"Maybe so," Kagome readily agreed. "But it's still a game you can _win_!"

Recalling the changes she'd already wrought, Sesshoumaru slightly inclined his head. "You may proceed."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, July's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	117. Mixed Messages

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's not in a position to protest. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 117: Mixed Messages<strong>

Kagome caused a stir each time she added to the collection of flowers in Sesshoumaru's hand. The messages had begun innocently enough—respect, secret admiration, and a compliment on his strength. However, the last few flowers had been downright suggestive. "Do you know what this implies?" he muttered.

"Let's pretend it means, 'spends too long in the tub,'" she replied with a wink. And so it went, with Kagome blithely reinventing a millennia-old inu-youkai tradition.

'Best poker face.'

'Short-winded.'

'Testosterone-prone.'

He had no idea if she was flattering or insulting him, but for the time being, he gave her free rein.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	118. An Admirer

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who succeeded. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 118: An Admirer<strong>

As the garden party neared its conclusion and guests began drifting away, Kagome flitted back to his side, practically trembling in her excitement. "It worked!" she whispered, a note of awe in her voice. "This one's for you... from one who admires you greatly."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the pink blossom, blandly remarking, "I thought you said this particular bloom meant 'revenge is sweet.'

"That's what it _would_ mean if _I_ gave it to you," she replied, soft and slow. "But _I_ didn't!"

He quirked a brow.

She raised hers meaningfully.

"For _me_?" Sesshoumaru inquired, stunned.

"For you!" she smugly confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Oneshot Contest at Dokuga Contest, First Time**  
>Words: <strong>100


	119. Slow Down

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the assertive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 119: Slow Down<strong>

Back in his rooms, Kagome asked, "Can you take your bath before going out?"

"Out?"

"Yep! You have another busy night ahead of you!" she cheerfully replied. "If you bathe first, maybe I can get a full night's sleep..." Collaring her, he waited for the flow of her chatter to taper off into an awkward silence. Peeping over her shoulder, she asked, "Erm... no bath?"

"You are forgetting something," he declared quietly.

Her brows knit. "What?"

The miko had done well, and he planned to continue to heed her words, but she needed reminding who was in charge. "Your place."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 11, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Collar**  
>Words: <strong>100


	120. Proper Procedure

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the cooperative one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 120: Proper Procedure<strong>

Kagome's excitement faded, and she face him fully. "Everyone thinks I'm your servant... which I'm _not_. I'm here to change how people look at you... and it's _working_. Aren't you pleased with our progress?"

"I am satisfied."

"Then... my _place_?" she prompted.

"If I need counsel, I will ask for it," Sesshoumaru sternly declared. "If your advice has merit, I will take it."

"...But?"

"I am _not_ yours to command."

She blinked. "You don't want me telling you what to do."

"Correct."

"Unless you _ask me_ to tell you what to do."

"Correct."

"What would _you_ like to do?"

"...Bathe."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 11, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	121. Sweet Talker

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's tuckered out. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 121:<strong> **Sweet Talker**

By the time Sesshoumaru was ready to disappear for the hours necessary to foster Kagome's rumors, she was asleep. His floral trophies filled a teacup. With grim satisfaction, he flooded the room with the sweet blend of his personal poison as he systematically melted them, beginning with those whose invented meanings sounded the most insulting. The pink bloom gave him pause.

Strolling over, he dropped it onto Kagome's pillow, where it bounced, landing against her cheek. She woke, sleepily murmuring, "What does this mean, coming from you?"

He considered 'talks too much' and 'trusts too easily,' but settled on, "Useful."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 18, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Blend**  
>Words: <strong>100


	122. Male Prowess

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's there, but doesn't contribute to the conversation. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 122: Male Prowess<strong>

The following day, no formal banquets were planned, mostly because all of the males were leaving at sunset. They would scatter far and wide, seeking prey. "Don't the females hunt?" asked Kagome.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru's mother assured. "Our hunt comes later."

"Is this a competition?"

"Not officially," the demoness replied with a smile. "However, those who return quickly will brag about their efficiency, and those who return late will boast of an epic struggle. We will hear tales of long trails, swift kills, rare delicacies, and great odds."

"And they're all convinced _they're_ the best?" Kagome guessed.

She laughed. "_Exactly_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 28, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	123. Awkward Question

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who dodges. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 123: Awkward Question<strong>

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome softly ventured. Something had been nagging at her, and she decided to address it while helping him into his armor for the hunt.

"Hnn?"

"It's come up a few times, but no one's actually _explained_ it to me," she began, building up to what she was sure would be an awkward question. "Erm... I was curious. What's trysting?" The taiyoukai's expression went completely blank, and she quickly added, "I can pretty much _guess_, but everyone refers to it as if it's something... expected?"

Staring determinedly over her head, Sesshoumaru replied, "Ask Mother."

Kagome nodded, answering, "I'll do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 29, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	124. Formidable Prey

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's feeling generous. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 124: Formidable Prey<strong>

As the sun dropped towards the horizon, males began to gather in the streets and courtyards, armed and armored for the hunt. Watching them from their balcony, Kagome asked, "Excited?"

"No." On impulse, Sesshoumaru offered a boon. "What do you want?"

"Erm... nothing?"

He huffed softly and clarified, "What should I hunt?"

"Oh!" she replied, brightening. "Chicken?"

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly. "Your expectations are insultingly low."

With a shrug, Kagome explained, "I've eaten lots of strange things in this era, and I always tell Mama that it's not bad because everything tastes like chicken. But to be honest, I prefer chicken."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 30, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	125. Unintentional Entendre

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one spreading more rumors. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 125: Unintentional Entendre<strong>

As soon as the last male left for the hunt, the females scattered, for they'd made plans of their own—supper parties, beauty treatments, gossip sessions, and the like. Once more, the Western Lady opened her stores to the eligible young ladies of the court, and Kagome entered the fray, hairbrush in hand. "It's always the quiet ones," she confided in the Western Lady.

"Sesshoumaru has _always_ been quiet."

Kagome hummed. "The strong, silent type is interesting."

"Oh?"

Thinking back to their final battle against Naraku, she mused aloud, "When they're pushed to the edge and they lose control, it's spectacular."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>July 25, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	126. Stirred Up

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the passionate one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 126: Stirred Up<strong>

Sesshoumaru was a force of nature when stirred up, and Kagome had taken courage from his passion during that fateful fight. It had been as strange to see the taiyoukai break loose as it'd been to see Inuyasha's deadly calm in those final moments. The memory still filled her with a fierce sort of pride. _We did it... together!_

His mother watched her face in the mirror, yellow eyes keen. "He impressed you?" she inquired evenly.

"Yes, of course," Kagome immediately replied. "All the others might be convinced they're the best, but Sesshoumaru-sama _is_ the best. I'm _sure_ of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 25, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	127. Enviable Position

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who wants the best for the best. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 127: Enviable Position<strong>

Kagome tried to think of Sesshoumaru from a demoness's point of view. He _should_ be everything they wanted. Not an _easy_ mate, to be sure... but strong, proud, and capable of reducing any threat to dust. Surely his good points balanced out the long silences, blank stares, and towering ego.

Thinking it through, Kagome decided Sesshoumaru really _did_ have appeal, if only because he _was_ so difficult. To be the one to capture his elusive interest...? To be the one he deemed worthy of his attentions...? It was an enviable thought. _I hope she'll understand just how special she is. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 25, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Dust**  
>Words: <strong>100


	128. Ask Mother

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with questions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 128: Ask Mother<strong>

After the demonesses had left, Kagome ventured, "Milady, may I ask a delicate question?"

"A matter of delicacy?" the demoness inquired, interest gleaming in predatory eyes. "What has your heart aflutter?"

"I'm just curious about trysting," she replied, trying for an offhanded tone. "Sesshoumaru-sama said to ask you."

The Western Lady tapped her chin. "Is he being bashful... or sly?" she mused aloud.

Kagome fidgeted, unsure if an answer was required. _Bashful_ wasn't a word she'd normally associate with Sesshoumaru, but that's the option she was backing.

Reaching a decision, the demoness nodded. "Very well, little ally. Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 3, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	129. Trysting Caves

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the knowledgeable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 129: Trysting Caves<strong>

The Western Lady led Kagome to a small, circular overlook. Mist wafted up beyond a stone railing, which was graced by a gateway leading nowhere. Or so it seemed. The demoness glided through it, then turned. "There is a path for those incapable of flight in this form."

As the narrow trail spiraled downwards, it became obvious that there was as much _below_ the foundations as above. "Oh, a cave!" Kagome exclaimed when they reached an opening.

"One of many," she replied. "All of the best families maintain a grotto here."

"What for?"

The Western Lady smirked. "Trysting, of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 4, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	130. Getting Steamy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who might regret asking. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 130: Getting Steamy<strong>

Steam wafted out of the many different cave entrances in the rocky underbelly of the Western Lady's castle, adding to its misty shroud. Kagome hugged the inside wall as they wound their way downwards, and the demoness explained, "The caves offer a level of privacy... and an air of excitement... to the courting process."

"Oooh?" she replied uncomfortably.

Sesshoumaru's mother smirked. "A female can encourage the advances of a desirable male. The game of seduction leads them here."

"Oooh," Kagome repeated faintly.

"Many a mating bond has been forged within the caves," the demoness shared, obviously enjoying herself. "Mine included."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 5, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	131. Last Cave

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's learning fast. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 131: <strong>**Last Cave**

"So inu-youkai come here when they take a mate?" Kagome asked.

"Mmm, that is often the goal," the Western Lady conceded. "But not _always_. The caves are also a place to take a partner and take pleasure."

She followed Sesshoumaru's mother all the way down to the path's end, but... it wasn't. "Is that a barrier?"

"Very good, little ally," the demoness praised, holding out one slim hand. "I will bring you through."

On the other side, the unremarkable footpath widened into a graceful porch, and this last, hidden cave's entrance was crowned by the carving of a crescent moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 6, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	132. Love Nest

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who embraces tradition. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 132: <strong>**Love Nest**

Sesshoumaru's mother swept inside, saying, "Inu-youkai mate for life, and when pleasure is _shared_, a bond is forged. However, pleasure can be _given_ or _taken_ without consequence. Some foolishly make a game of it."

"Like Hanako-sama?" Kagome wagered.

Her lip curled delicately. "Apparently, she has been inside more caves than any other female."

They stood in a roughly circular room with rugs scattered upon the floor. A wide platform carved into one wall was spread with an assortment of pillows and blankets. "I freshened it up... just in case."

"You tryst?"

The Western Lady's answering smile was bittersweet. "No longer."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, August's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	133. Tread Lightly

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's been bored. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 133: <strong>**Tread Lightly**

Kagome tentatively inquired, "Can I ask an even more delicate question?"

"More?" the demoness replied. "Let me hear it."

"If inu-youkai mate for life, how did Inuyasha...?" she trailed off, unable to finish the question.

"That is a very good question... with a very complicated answer," Sesshoumaru's mother calmly replied. "One I have never shared with another soul."

Kagome lowered her eyes, murmuring, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"No, no, I think I _shall_ tell you."

"But... why?"

"I am bored."

Kagome's smile was rueful. "So... I'm entertainment."

"_And_ if you speak a word it, I get to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	134. Ideal Mate

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's enjoying some girl talk. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 134: <strong>**Ideal Mate**

Kagome climbed onto the bed and wrapped herself in a thick blanket, and as the night deepened, the Western Lady shared secrets she'd been harboring for centuries. "I was the best possible match for the Lord of the West."

"Sesshoumaru's father?" Kagome whispered.

She nodded. "I invited him here, and I proved that I was everything he needed. He wanted me badly enough that I had a little leverage, and I used it to secure a concession. You see, at the time, I was already very much in love."

"How romantic!"

"No, little ally," she countered. "It was ultimately tragic."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 9, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	135. Scandalous Admission

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's easy to read A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 135: Scandalous Admission<strong>

"Tragic?" Kagome asked gently. "Because he died?"

The Western Lady studied her upturned face. There was curiosity, but the heart the miko wore on her sleeve simply dripped with compassion. Relaxing her guard even more, the demoness shook her head. "That was a _later_ consequence... the final consequence, I suppose. No, I was speaking of something at the beginning." The girl nodded encouragingly, and the lady studied her claws before casually announcing something _truly_ scandalous. "The Western Lord had all my respect, but I did not love him."

"But you said..." Kagome began. Then, she gasped. "You loved _someone else_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 10, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	136. Her Folly

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the compassionate one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 136: Her Folly<strong>

"I was young; I was foolish," the demoness sighed, a faraway look in her eyes. Then Sesshoumaru's mother shook her head. "No, that is an excuse. I was too ambitious."

Kagome scooted closer, whispering, "What happened?"

"Despite his fearsome reputation, the Western Lord was incredibly compassionate." With a humorless smile, she said, "He _pitied_ me."

"He _knew_ you were in love with someone else?"

"I told him as much," she confirmed. "And he accepted my conditions without complaint."

"Does that mean he loved you?" Kagome asked softly.

The demoness blinked... fought to maintain her dignity... then gave in and giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 11, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, August's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	137. Practical Arrangement

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who likes to tease. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 137: <strong>**Practical Arrangement**

The demoness's laughter rang out. "Are you _so_ determined to find romance in my tale, little ally?"

Kagome blushed and grumbled, "Well, why _else_ would he agree to marry you?"

"Our arrangement was eminently practical," she drawled. "He wanted an heir, and I wanted his title."

"But what about the one you were in love with?"

"I secured permission to keep him close," she replied, and her smile softened considerably. "We often met here." Kagome couldn't fathom anyone—_especially_ Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father—being _that_ understanding. Her doubts must have shown because the Western Lady teasingly inquired, "Would you like the particulars?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 12, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	138. His Folly

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the two-timer. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 138: His Folly<strong>

Kagome adamantly shook her head, then asked, "Does that mean that you knew about Inuyasha's mom?"

"How could I _not_?" the Western Lady archly replied. "He spoke of her often enough."

"Did their dad... did he love her?" she shyly ventured.

The demoness's lips twitched. "Still hoping for a romance?"

"A little."

"Yes, they managed_ a little_," Sesshoumaru's mother agreed. "Foolish though it was, my mate finally lost his heart, and to a human. It was _my_ turn for pity... and compassion."

"You let him go to her."

"Obviously."

"Because you loved him, too."

She smiled. "So you _do_ understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 13, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, August's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	139. Mutual Dissatisfaction

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the incautious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 139: Mutual Dissatisfaction<strong>

"The Western Lord often charged in without caution," the demoness recalled. "I think he understood better than I what sacrifices we would all make, yet he went to great lengths to provide this haven."

"The cave?"

She shook her head. "This entire castle was his gift to me."

Kagome fidgeted for several moments, then quietly admitted, "I don't think I could... erm... share?"

Sesshoumaru's mother leaned close to whisper, "I already told you, little ally... there is _sharing_, and then there is _give_ and _take_. One reason our arrangement worked was because none of us ever obtained everything we wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 14, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	140. Stronger Together

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the loyal one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 140: Stronger Together<strong>

"Nobody ever found out?"

"We were always careful; though in truth, there was little to discover," she explained loftily. "Ours was not a tawdry affair."

"You didn't come here to... erm... tryst?"

"Love _can_ be chaste, child." Smiling slyly, she recited, "Love and loyalty, respect and restraint. To use terms you understand, we three were _allies_." A glimmer of understanding brightened Kagome's eyes, and the demoness nodded. "Yuji became my mate's right hand, captain of his private guard, entrusted with the training of his son and heir."

"Then, Sesshoumaru-sama _knew_ him!"

"They were very close. Yuji's death affected him deeply."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 15, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	141. Left Alone

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's bereft. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 141: Left Alone<strong>

Kagome's stomach plunged at Sesshoumaru's mother's empty declaration. "He died?" she asked softly.

"He was killed," the Western Lady corrected, remembered fury flashing across her eyes in a red shimmer. "By Ryuukotsusei."

Kagome straightened and gasped, "Him again?"

The demoness's eyes narrowed. "You know of him?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "We fought him, too! Well... Inuyasha did."

A peculiar expression flitted across her face, but she confined herself to answering Kagome's first question. "The dragons trespassed on Western Lands, and Yuji confronted them. Every dog died."

"Oh, _no_!"

"And when my mate flew to avenge my love, all was lost."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 16, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	142. Nodding Off

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who remembers something important. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 142: Nodding Off<strong>

The hour drifted from late to early, and despite her fascination with the Western Lady's confidences, Kagome was nodding off. Somehow or other, her head came to rest on the demoness's shoulder, and the lady permitted the familiarity. "So in my ambition to _have_ everything, I ultimately _lost_ everything."

Kagome shook her head, effectively nestling closer, and murmured, "But you _didn't_. You have Sesshoumaru-sama."

"For how much longer?" she challenged. "He is well past the age of needing a mother."

"He's _here_, isn't he?"

"...So he is."

Several moments later, Kagome whispered, "I miss Mama. She must be worried, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 17, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	143. Good Night

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the generous one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 143: Good Night<strong>

The Western Lady relinquished her seat, and Kagome roused enough to ask, "Time to go?"

"You will stay." Glancing around the room, she decreed, "This trysting cave belongs to Sesshoumaru now, and its secrets belong to you. Keep them well."

"You can trust me!" she quickly assured. "Erm... will you tell Sesshoumaru-sama where to find me?"

"If he thinks to ask," the demoness replied with a small smirk.

"He probably won't."

Her smile widened. "I _know_ he won't."

Youki rushed, and Kagome hurried to the entrance in time to see a beautiful, silver dog bound away through the starry sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 18, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	144. Inner Chamber

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the solitary one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 144: Inner Chamber<strong>

Without a brazier, the chamber in which the Western Lady left her grew chilly. Kagome didn't mind so much at first; she simply burrowed deep under the thick blankets and drifted off to sleep. However, when daylight filtered through the entrance, necessity drove her to investigate the next room. _Please be a bathroom!_

Shivering, she trotted into the inner chamber, which met her needs most adequately. Even better, there was a pool of steaming water in the corner. Kagome thought fast. There was a barrier, so no one could interrupt. And it would warm her up. _Oh, yes! Bath time!_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 1, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	145. Bath Interrupted

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the unprepared one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 145: Bath Interrupted<strong>

Kagome sank blissfully into the bath, eager for a long soak, for even the swiftest males weren't expected until evening. She was idly lathering her hair when a familiar youki nibbled at her senses. _That was quick! _Turning slightly, she frowned. _Oooh, he's __not__ pleased... but with that nose of his, it won't take him long to figure out where his Mom stashed me. _By the time it occurred to her that she was ill-prepared to greet him, the barrier shattered with a rush of power that quieted into tightly coiled rage. With a squeak of mortification, Kagome ducked underwater.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 1, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Nibble**  
>Words: <strong>100


	146. Answer Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the furious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 146: Answer Me<strong>

Sesshoumaru crouched beside the pool and fished for his wayward attendant, hauling her out of the bath. She coughed and sputtered as she tried to cover herself, and for the moment, her embarrassment kept him safe from what would undoubtedly become a spectacular retaliation. However, her presence here meant his reputation lay in tatters. "Whose cave is this?" he demanded, his voice brittle as ice.

"Ow," she whispered.

There were tears in her eyes, and he knew he was hurting her. Gentling his hold slightly, he growled, "_Whose_?"

Kagome lifted her chin, but her lip trembled as she answered, "Yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	147. Cooling Ire

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one unused to trusting. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 147: Cooling Ire<strong>

Sesshoumaru's towering indignation cooled enough for pertinent facts to filter through the haze of his rage. Kagome was alone. She remained untouched. Indeed, there weren't any traces of masculinity in the cave. The only other scent that lingered belonged to... _Mother_. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he asked, "Mine?"

Several emotions played across Kagome's face—anger, embarrassment, hurt, and finally sadness. "Do you _really_ think I would go off with some other guy the minute you left?"

_Oh._ Closing his eyes, his fingers slipped from her soap-slicked hair. "No."

She quickly sank to her chin in the bath and whispered, "Leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	148. Parting Shot

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who concedes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 148: Parting Shot<strong>

When Kagome emerged from the inner chamber, Sesshoumaru sat in the archway, his long legs stretched across the cave's entrance. She'd rinsed the lather from her hair and wrapped it in a towel, and her cheeks were still flushed. Marching over, she cocked a hip and stared him down. "You owe me an apology," she announced in no uncertain terms.

Already prepared for her rightful indignation, Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "I do."

Her surprise was gratifying. Her snort was typical. Her acceptance was immediate. "Idiot."

The insult was delivered with a fond finality that let him know he'd been forgiven.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Rinse**  
>Words: <strong>100


	149. Unexpected Legacy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the adviser. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 149: Unexpected Legacy<strong>

"Your mother likes to tease you, I think," Kagome commented as she toweled her hair. "She left me here for you to find."

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru agreed, turning his gaze back to the impressive view.

"This was her trysting cave; she's giving it to you."

"I have no need of it."

"Maybe not, but there's a barrier. Did you even notice?" He blinked, and she continued, "It's lots more private than your room, and the bathroom's attached. This is a good place to disappear at night without having to actually leave the castle."

With a thoughtful, "Hnn," Sesshoumaru accepted her counsel.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	150. Impressive Stealth

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the stealthy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 150: Impressive Stealth<strong>

"I will return," Sesshoumaru announced, dropping over the porch's railing.

Kagome gasped and ran to the edge, but there was no trace of the demon, only the rolling sea far below. Unsure whether to be impressed or annoyed, she shook her head and went in search of a comb.

When she next exited the cave's inner chamber, Sesshoumaru had resumed his seat across the entryway, calm as you please. "How do you _do_ that?" she demanded.

"Hnn?"

"Usually, I can sense your youki, but sometimes, you _disappear,_" she accused. He casually lifted a shoulder, but Kagome wasn't fooled. _He's preening!_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 25, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, August's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	151. Room Service

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for one who's pleased. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 151: Room Service<strong>

On the bed, she found a small pile of clothing—his and hers. Beside that was a tray of food, and her stomach offered an anticipatory rumble; however, her curiosity was also piqued. "We're staying here?"

"For now," he acknowledged. Then broached, "I overheard some things. What have you been saying to the bitches?"

"Things... girl talk... you know," she flippantly replied, peeking under covered dishes.

"I do _not_ know," he countered sternly, but she wasn't listening.

"Oh!" Kagome whirled, hands clasped. "You are the sweetest thing ever!"

"Foolishness," he scoffed.

"But this is _chicken_!" she exulted.

Sesshoumaru glanced away. "...Hnn."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 26, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, August's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	152. Implied Experience

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the honorable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 152: Implied Experience<strong>

Sesshoumaru's dissatisfaction grew along with Kagome's winding explanation. Finally, he interrupted, "Many of the things you have reported are untrue."

"Like what?"

"I do not tryst."

"_I_ know that, and _you_ know that, but the court ladies were totally fooled!"

"Lies are beneath me," the taiyoukai growled.

Kagome only smiled. "You can _make_ it true... mostly. After all, you're _in_ a trysting cave, and you're with a female. Taken out of context, it makes for juicy gossip."

"You have confined yourself to implication?"

She hesitated. "I did specify one eensy little thing."

"What?" he demanded suspiciously.

"You're... a great kisser."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 27, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, August's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	153. Buying In

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the reluctant one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 153: Buying In<strong>

"Explain."

"Erm... what?"

"Kissing."

She flapped her hands. "Well, it sort of fit your image best. No one would believe you're a snuggler, and you aren't exactly the sweet nothings type. But I'm positive that the kissing thing stirred some interest. They bought it!"

"I am untrained in this matter," Sesshoumaru said stiffly. "You will demonstrate."

"_Me_? I've never... actually..."

He cut across her floundering. "You foolishly chose this reputation, miko. You will 'make it true.'"

Kagome gaped at him. "You want to kiss me?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "_No_."

"Then... why?"

"Lies are beneath me."

She wavered. "On _one_ condition."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 28, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, August's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	154. Negotiations Commence

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with fresh worries. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 154: Negotiations Commence<strong>

_A condition?_ Sesshoumaru's inner turmoil gradually eased. Trading intimacies with Kagome entirely unacceptable, but negotiating with an ally for training might possibly be borne. "State your terms," he smoothly replied.

She nodded once, and her expression grew solemn. "My family must be worried. I want to let them know I'm safe."

"Where can they be found?" he inquired brusquely.

Shaking her head, Kagome replied, "_You_ can't reach them. Tell Inuyasha; _he_ knows how to contact Mama."

Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened. Confronting his half-brother would be tiresome, but it could be done. _Eventually_. Inclining his head, he said, "I will arrange it."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 29, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	155. Great Expectations

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who expected more. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 155: <strong>**Great Expectations**

Kagome couldn't believe that her first kiss was to be squandered on a taiyoukai whose only interest was in his honor. _What's the point in living up to an imaginary reputation? He wasn't planning to kiss any of the demonesses anyhow! Unless... he __is__?_

She gazed warily into equally guarded golden eyes while Sesshoumaru slowly closed the distance between them. Noses bumped, and heads tilted. The stare-down continued for the prolonged moment that their lips touched. Pulling back, he frankly announced, "I do not see the appeal."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's probably nicer for people who _want_ to kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 30, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	156. A Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with good instincts. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 156: A Challenge<strong>

With a soft huff, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers again, then drew back to assess her reaction. Kagome frowned miserably, and the rebelliousness in her gaze made one thing clear. "You are dissatisfied."

"Of _course_!" she grumbled. "What did you expect?"

"Cooperation."

"I _am_ cooperating," she countered snippily.

Sesshoumaru dipped closer, but hesitated as her power bucked, warning him off. _She is poised to kill me for a kiss? _Kagome was foolishly eager to please in other areas, so her covert resistance intrigued him on multiple levels. It was often said that the best bitches were hardest to catch.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 31, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, August's Secret Ingredient, Foolish**  
>Words: <strong>100


	157. All Wrong

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the determined one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 157: <strong>**All Wrong**

"Kagome," he chided. "There is no threat. You agreed to this."

"I know," she replied with a small pout. "But this is all wrong!"

Sesshoumaru's brows drew together. "Training is the only way to counteract inexperience."

She snorted. "That's _not_ what I meant!"

"Explain."

"I don't want to kiss someone I don't love!"

"Yet you agreed," he calmly pointed out.

"I know," she repeated, glaring up at him. "It's still a lot to ask... even from an ally."

Observing that the haze of purity had ebbed, Sesshoumaru brought up his hand to cup her cheek. "Even so, I will proceed."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 1, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe**  
>Words: <strong>100


	158. Broken Tension

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's actually quoting. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 158: Broken Tension<strong>

"Close your eyes," Sesshoumaru suggested. Kagome complied, yet he was inclined to tread carefully. In even tones, he observed, "You do not want this."

"Neither do you," she retorted.

"Hnn," the taiyoukai conceded. "Then, you have two options."

"Oh?"

He brushed his thumb across her lower lip and said, "Endure something you do not desire."

"Or?"

"Love me."

Kagome's eyes flew open. "You're joking!"

"I am," he replied gravely. "Endurance will suffice."

Her incredulity dissolved into soft giggles. "Well, you have all my loyalty, Sesshoumaru-sama. That's got to count for something."

_My survival_, he wagered, trying for another inexpert kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 2, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe**  
>Words: <strong>100


	159. Let Down

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the over-achiever. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 159: Let Down<strong>

After his sixth attempt, she drew the line, leaving him dissatisfied with his progress. Though he was loathe to admit it, he had to confess, "I have not yet achieved greatness."

"Are you sure? Maybe this is as good as it gets," she countered.

He slowly shook his head. "It is not."

"Still, that's enough for one day, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said blandly. "I can't take any more excitement."

"You are lying," he observed dully. She bristled, and his gaze slid to one side. "There was no excitement."

With a gusty sigh, she muttered, "Let's go with... it's not you; it's me."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 3, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe**  
>Words: <strong>100


	160. Perfect Assassin

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the moody one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 160: Perfect Assassin<strong>

That night, Sesshoumaru nonchalantly bumped Kagome over, taking up more than half the bed with damp fur and hair. "We had an agreement, you know," she grumbled. "I'm supposed to have my _own_ bed."

"You have both bed and fire."

Temper flashed in her eyes. "Oh? Where?"

Sesshoumaru stopped combing his fingers through his hair long enough to point straight up.

Kagome muttered a gloomy, "Wonderful."

"If you cannot endure my proximity, you may sleep on the floor," he offered graciously.

Turning her back, she crowded as close as possible to the wall, declaring, "Chivalry's dead, and Sesshoumaru-sama killed it."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 22, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Flash**  
>Words: <strong>100


	161. Seeking Warmth

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the persistent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 161: Seeking Warmth<strong>

During the night, Kagome wriggled closer to the lounging taiyoukai. Observing that the fingers tangling into his fur were cold, Sesshoumaru eased another blanket over her tightly-curled form. As the young woman warmed, she relaxed, and her lips parted. They looked much softer... more pliable... even welcoming, and Sesshoumaru slowly reached over, letting his knuckles graze her cheek. Lashes fluttered, but she didn't wake. Taking a chance, he leaned closer and stole a feather-light kiss before retreating. Kagome's brows drew together; however, her small pout seemed to beg for more, so he carefully obliged.

This time, she hummed and pressed back.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 5, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe**  
>Words: <strong>100


	162. Theoretical Spontaneity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the unreasonable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 162: Theoretical Spontaneity <strong>

Kagome always thought being woken with a kiss would be romantic, but it was actually incredibly disorienting... and a little creepy. She tensed, and warm lips withdrew at her startled gasp. "Wh-what are you _doing_?"

"Training."

Darkness made it hard to glare with confidence. "You can't just kiss me whenever you want!"

"I am not opposed to a schedule."

With more calm than she felt, Kagome said, "That's very... _organized_, but I'm pretty sure kisses are supposed to be spontaneous."

With a soft huff, Sesshoumaru asked, "I must be spontaneous, but I cannot kiss you whenever I want?"

"Definitely not!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 6, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	163. Peer Pressure

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the contemplative one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 163: Peer Pressure<strong>

When Kagome woke, Sesshoumaru sat in the entrance, silently contemplating the sky. From under her blankets, she ventured, "How far will you go to protect your honor?"

A brow quirked.

"I was thinking," she said with a small smile. "I could force you to do lots of _really_ silly things if you're compelled to make them true."

His eyes narrowed.

She tapped her chin. "What if I said you write love poems. Would you start composing them?"

"Are you threatening me?" he inquired coolly.

"Nope!" she promised. "But maybe you shouldn't take what I say too seriously. You're serious enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 7, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	164. Uncertain Future

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who has a point. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 164: Uncertain Future<strong>

"Do me a favor?" Kagome begged, her voice soft and her eyes downcast.

Sesshoumaru hesitated, then replied, "Perhaps."

"Let's not mention the whole kissing thing?" she requested. "I don't think anyone would understand. I'm not sure _I_ understand."

"It was training," he supplied loftily.

"R-right, but what are your chances of _needing_ that particular skill?"

He blinked, for her point was valid; however he wasn't inclined to give any ground. Holding her gaze, he declared, "That is for me to determine."

"You'll want to continue with... training?" she asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru lifted a shoulder. Once again, his answer was, "Perhaps."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	165. Softly, Deeply

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the longsuffering one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 165: Softly, Deeply<strong>

For the rest of that day and most of the next, they remained sequestered in Sesshoumaru's new sanctuary. Kagome strongly suspected that he was simply avoiding his mother for the duration of the hunt. He briefly disappeared, returning with sweet buns snuck from the kitchen; she managed a more leisurely bath and practiced obi knots. It was relaxing, but the respite couldn't last. "There's a banquet tonight," she gently reminded. "Celebrating the end of the hunt."

"Hnn."

"Your mother'll be expecting you."

He sighed softly.

"And I know just which kimono you should wear!" she added brightly.

He sighed deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 9, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	166. Personal Touch

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the accomplished one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 166: Personal Touch<strong>

Kagome pouted in concentration as she fussed with the loops of Sesshoumaru's obi. _I'm getting pretty good at this!_ Giving his hips a satisfied pat, she stepped back to assess her handiwork only to find the taiyoukai doing his funny eyebrow thing. "Did I forget something?" she asked, hastily running through her mental checklist.

He glanced down at the kimono she'd chosen. "You added something."

"I did?"

"Hnn."

For the life of her, Kagome couldn't see what she'd done differently. "Do I need to fix something?"

With a vague shake of his head, Sesshoumaru replied, "No one else will notice."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 13, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Pout**  
>Words: <strong>100


	167. Rare Feast

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's looking a little pale. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 167: Rare Feast<strong>

The post-hunt feast was a spectacular prey buffet, with entire tables of raw meat. Kagome was relieved that she wasn't expected to serve either Sesshoumaru or his mother, for as tasteful as the displays were, she was somewhat put off by the pooling blood. Guests ate delicately, but with obvious relish, heightening her awareness that she was surrounded by predators. _It's hardly a feeding frenzy, but... eww. _

"Indulge yourself," the Western Lady urged. "This is quite possibly your first and last chance to feast so widely or so well."

Eyes downcast, Kagome only shook her head. "I'm not very hungry."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Oneshot Contest at Dokuga Contest, Last Chance**  
>Words: <strong>100


	168. Perfectly Normal

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's as blunt as ever. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 168: Perfectly Normal<strong>

Sesshoumaru stalked off, and the Western Lady gave Kagome a cursory glance. "You are pale. Do we disgust you, little ally?"

"N-no!" Kagome protested softly. "I know this is normal for youkai. Even Inuyasha likes raw meat once in a while."

"The hanyou?"

"Erm... yes. Sesshoumaru-sama's half brother."

The demoness inclined her head and changed the subject. "Did my son accept his bequest?"

"The trysting cave?" Kagome asked. With a tentative smile, she shared, "I think he likes the view."

Painted lips quirked, and the demoness observed, "I see that Sesshoumaru is as adventurous as ever with his free time."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe**  
>Words: <strong>100


	169. Raised Right

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with vivid memories. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 169: Raised Right<strong>

Sesshoumaru observed the tables, ignoring showier kills in favor of the smaller, tender fare that hunters often carried home to attract potential mates. The procurement of such delicacies was sometimes scoffed at by other males, but they were inept fools. Father had never minded the painstaking process of raiding nests to collect the tiny bird's eggs his mate favored, and Sesshoumaru could remember staining his fingers purple every summer, when he and Yuji-taichou gathered the Western Lady's best-beloved berries. There was no shame in catering to a female's tastes. Indeed, both his role models had devoted themselves to such duties.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe**  
>Words: <strong>100


	170. Allow Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the finicky one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 170: Allow Me<strong>

While most of the meat was presented raw, the earliest catches had spent the night in roasting pits, and Sesshoumaru followed his nose to a small deer that was done to a turn.

"May I serve you, milord?" inquired a servant in a kitchen uniform.

"Hnn," he accepted.

However, another male approached. "Allow me?"

The servant withdrew with a deferential nod, and Sesshoumaru watched without expression as Kenta carved a portion. "Your prey?" he dutifully inquired.

"Yes," Kenta replied, neatly arranging the venison on a plate.

In bored tones, Sesshoumaru observed necessary social conventions. "Your method?"

"I'm an archer, milord."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe**  
>Words: <strong>100


	171. Making Conversation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the laconic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 171: Making Conversation<strong>

Kenta proved more inclined to make small talk than relinquish any of the fruits of his hunt. "Most seem to prefer blooded meat," he observed. "Are you partial to venison?"

"No," Sesshoumaru replied curtly.

"Roasted meat?"

"No."

The black-haired inu-youkai's brows drew together. "Then... why...?"

Sesshoumaru considered turning around and walking away then and there, but that would be too much like backing down. Chin lifting challengingly, he explained, "My attendant is human."

Kenta's confusion cleared, instantly replaced by a warm smile. His silver eyes flashed towards the head table, then he proffered the plate, saying, "With my compliments, milord."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe**  
>Words: <strong>100


	172. Such Effort

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who made an effort. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 172: Such Effort<strong>

Sesshoumaru slid the plate onto the table beside his mother, who began to rise. "Stay." She quirked a brow, and he let his gaze slide to one side. "I will serve you."

"How _thoughtful_," she replied, docilely resuming her seat. "And?"

"Make sure she eats," he murmured before whisking away.

"Erm... what did he say?"

"Isn't this roast venison _lovely_?" the demoness raved. "Kenta sent it with his compliments!"

The young woman perked up. The genial huntsman noticed. The heir to the West glowered.

His mother smiled serenely. "It would be a _shame_ to let such effort go to waste!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 8, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	173. Catered Meal

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one on a mission. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 173: Catered Meal<strong>

From her cushion just behind the Western Lady's seat, Kagome watched Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai was in constant motion, stalking the buffet tables and returning with a single item each time: tiny, soft-cooked eggs, a fillet of poached fish, cubes of rabbit stewed with herbs, a roasted pheasant leg. Some his mother kept for herself; others, she covertly passed to his attendant. Kagome felt increasingly awkward, because they seemed to be catering to her. "_I'm_ supposed to be the servant," she whispered guiltily.

The demoness tipped her head to one side and replied, "Think of it as my throwing you scraps."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 19, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	174. Marking Territories

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the restless one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 174: Marking Territories<strong>

Once Sesshoumaru was satisfied that his mother had been properly fêted, he led Kagome back to the castle. She exulted over her precious bed and fire, and he left her to them, choosing a perch on the balcony to observe the rise of a moon that had waned to half.

On her advisement, he spent a few hours behind the barrier of his trysting cave. It was dull without company, so he nipped back early, but his restlessness persisted. Giving in to impulse, Sesshoumaru paced the perimeter, establishing boundaries, then turned to stare at Kagome. His ally. His attendant. _His_?

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 20, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe**  
>Words: <strong>100


	175. Instinctual Demands

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one giving himself a pep talk. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 175: Instinctual Demands<strong>

_Will she understand my actions?_ Annoyed that he might ever place another's wishes above his own, Sesshoumaru stalked to the miko's bed, then knelt at its edge._ There is no threat. _Golden eyes gleamed, catching the ember-glow from her dying fire. _She is loyal._ Even if another youkai gazed upon her, she looked to him. _I am her only concern._ Stretching out on the floor beside her futon, he let his fur spill over her. _My scent keeps her safe._ Kagome slept on, and Sesshoumaru spent the remaining hours of the night pondering kisses... and why they could go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 21, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	176. Attendance Mandatory

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's dreading the day. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 176: Attendance Mandatory<strong>

The next morning, the Western Lady flippantly demanded, "Sesshoumaru, dear... be a good boy and bring flowers for my hair."

His eyebrow twitched, but he inquired, "What color?"

She smiled darkly. "Choose something you can tolerate gazing upon for several hours on end."

To Kagome's surprise, the taiyoukai winced. "I did not intend..."

"You _will_ attend," she interrupted sharply.

His chin lifted. "Her, too."

"Extra flowers, then," bargained his mother. Sesshoumaru wandered off, and with a philosophical air, the demoness remarked, "If _he_ must suffer through the insufferable, it seems _you_ will suffer as well."

"Misery loves company?"

"Well put."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 22, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	177. Discriminating Vanity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the dissatisfied one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 177: Discriminating Vanity<strong>

Kagome followed the Western Lady to her rooms. "What's planned for today?"

The demoness glided to one of her many cupboards and began to rummage. "We must sit in a room and listen to dozens of 'heartfelt' speeches from clan representatives. They will thank me for my hospitality and prattle on about how wonderful I am."

"Erm... you don't like compliments?"

Sesshoumaru's mother tutted. "_Everybody_ likes compliments... but these are sure to fall flat."

"They're doing it wrong?" Kagome asked, mystified.

"Going through the motions might satisfy social obligation, but it will never satisfy me,"

_Empty words... like meaningless kisses. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 23, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	178. Warm Tones

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with an impressive wardrobe. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 178: Warm Tones<strong>

"The _only_ good thing about these tedious affairs is the opportunity to dress beautifully," announced the Western Lady as she sifted through her vast collection of silk. "And since you are obliged to attend, I shall make certain you do so in style."

"But... won't that cause problems?" Kagome ventured.

"A little scandal to liven up the pontification? What could be better?" she replied breezily. Humming, she held up a peach-hued kimono. "If my son brings back complementary flowers, we'll put you in this."

"Hnn."

The demoness's yellow eyes slanted towards the door, and she smirked triumphantly. "How fortuitous... pink!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 12, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Peach**  
>Words: <strong>100


	179. Silent Appraisal

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who pays a compliment. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 179: Silent Appraisal<strong>

"I feel like a doll," Kagome complained.

"Oh, you _are_ my plaything," the Western Lady replied, giving the miko's obi another firm tug. "Pass me a flower."

"Erm... I can't reach?"

"Not you," she briskly replied. "Sesshoumaru, dear... make yourself useful?"

The taiyoukai had been banished to the balcony, but he obediently returned. Kagome felt awkward in all the layers of her borrowed finery, and she feared that the dozens of pins and combs holding her elaborate hairstyle in place would give her a headache; however, when Sesshoumaru's step faltered at the sight she made, the undertaking suddenly seemed worthwhile.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 12, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	180. His Lead

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one making his expectations clear. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 180: His Lead<strong>

Sesshoumaru silently led the way, and Kagome was dismayed that he suddenly acted as if she didn't exist. Then it hit her; they were back to their designated roles. _What's an attendant expected to do during long, boring speeches? _No one had said, so the danger of public humiliation seemed frighteningly high.

Moving unerringly to one of the low tables, he sat and casually indicated her seat. As she gratefully sank to her knees across from him, it occurred to Kagome that Sesshoumaru was very good at pretending he didn't care... even when he was taking good care of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 26, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	181. Generous Offer

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who cannot be pleased. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 181: Generous Offer<strong>

Kagome stole glances around the enormous room. Tables and cushions fanned out in arcs around a central dais, and they were filling quickly. Chou was seated at the very next table, looking lovely with trailing clusters of lavender flowers in her white hair.

While Kagome was admiring Chou's ornate kimono, Kenta arrived at the table with a tray. He deftly arranged tea things, then murmured something to his lady. Bright blue eyes drifted towards Kagome, and Chou graciously inclined her head. Then, the silver-eyed demon strolled over and respectfully inquired, "Shall I show your attendant where to procure tea, milord?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 27, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	182. Guide Dog

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one being shown the ropes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 182: Guide Dog<strong>

Kenta walked slowly, so Kagome easily kept up as he guided her into an alcove just off the main room. Amidst the muted clatter of dishes and crackle of fires, demonesses in kitchen uniforms worked quietly, pouring tea and arranging delicacies on plates. "They will prepare whatever your lord needs," Kenta explained. "At any point throughout the day, you may return here for additional refreshments."

"Won't that interrupt?"

"Not at all, so don't be shy." To the servers behind the counter, he pointedly relayed, "This is Sesshoumaru-sama's attendant."

The females observed her curiously, but simply answered, "Only the best, then."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 28, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe**  
>Words: <strong>100


	183. Trend Setter

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the silent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 183: Trend Setter<strong>

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge her return, but Kagome understood. They were in public, so she was invisible. After Kenta's confidence boosting, she demurely arranged the taiyoukai's refreshments, then returned to her cushion.

Despite the opulence in the room, she was pleased to observe that Sesshoumaru's finery was a cut above. She'd selected a garment that had apparently come from the continent, and its high collar and tasseled ties were unique touches. _Eat your hearts out ladies! He's gorgeous!_

Just then, golden eyes lifted and a brow quirked, reminding her to lower her gaze.

She did so... after a quick thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 29, 2011

**Prompt:** Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe

**Words: **100


	184. Blah, Blah

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the ingenious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 184: Blah, Blah<strong>

Less than an hour into the speech-making, Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru with concern. His glazed expression spoke of complete and utter boredom. _Can't blame him! _The angular inu-youkai on the dais had been rambling on for ages. "...grateful to the illustrious Lady of the West for welcoming us once more to the illustrious Castle of Clouds..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and wished she could whisper a few observations about the old-timer's long-windedness, but in a roomful of sharp-eared youkai...? _Not a chance. _

"...the illustrious clans, proud dogs from every..."

Suddenly, Kagome had a brainwave, and she reached into her sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 30, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, September's Secret Ingredient, Observe**  
>Words: <strong>100


	185. Second Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the dissatisfied one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 185: Second Surprise<strong>

Excitement sparkled nearby, and Sesshoumaru's gaze slid towards his companion. He was still startled by her transformation. It had never occurred to him that Kagome could be beautiful; however, he was vexed by the masquerade, for he found the absence of her usual clumsy, carefree nature jarring. _And her hair!_ Sesshoumaru eyed the glossy black coils into which his flowers had been woven. All he really wanted to do was reach over and pluck out the pins and combs. He definitely preferred seeing her hair loose, falling in waves around her shoulders.

That he _had_ a preference was another surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 1, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Absent + Masquerade**  
>Words: <strong>100


	186. Always Prepared

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the prepared one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 186: Always Prepared<strong>

Mrs. Higurashi heartily encouraged preparedness, which was probably why her daughter had the tendency to over-pack. Just before Sesshoumaru escorted her down for this all-day conference thingie, Kagome had grabbed a few necessities from her backpack: mirror, tissues, lip balm. The sorts of things a lady usually kept in her purse, pocket... or sleeve. With a pleased smile, she fished out a pen and the tiny notebook in which she usually jotted assignments. Flipping to a fresh page, she wrote a quick message, then pushed it across the table towards Sesshoumaru... who was staring at her with a stunned expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 3, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	187. Duly Impressed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the educated one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 187: Duly Impressed<strong>

_She can write._

He'd known in a vague, disinterested way that she was different... that her comings and goings through the Well on the edge of Inuyasha's Forest were touched by strange power. Her odd vocabulary, her careless attire, her trusting nature—Sesshoumaru had shrugged it all off. _But this...!_

He was impressed.

Already, he acknowledged her power. Now, he was dumbstruck to learn that she was educated. Reaching over to draw the odd booklet of paper closer, he studied her inscriptions. His brows slowly rose, and he reread the words, trying to divine the miko's intentions.

_Is this a challenge?_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 4, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	188. Relieving Boredom

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the inventive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 188: Relieving Boredom<strong>

Kagome had written, _'If boring-sama says "illustrious" again, you must take a drink.' _

Just then, the elder clansman droned, "...show themselves to be illustrious warriors during the upcoming tournaments..."

She pushed his teacup closer, face expectant, and he took a sip of the fragrant liquid. She nodded approvingly, then tilted her head, clearly listening to the winding speech. Or more likely, listening for the next use of _boring-sama_'s favorite word.

Holding out his hand, Sesshoumaru waited for her to surrender her writing implement, which he inspected curiously before writing, _'Why?'_

Her answer was delivered with a smug smile. _'A game.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 5, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> N/A**  
>Words: <strong>100


	189. Passing Notes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the competitive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 189: Passing Notes<strong>

Kagome had always assumed Sesshoumaru was smart, and he certainly proved to be quick on the uptake where her game was concerned. Though his face remained flawlessly calm, his eyes shone bright with interest, proof that his competitive spirit had been stoked.

'_Choose another word?'_ she suggested on paper.

After a moment's pause, he wrote _'clans'_... and began a tally. By the end of _boring-sama_'s speech, Sesshoumaru's pick had outstripped hers by three.

Two succinct demands were inscribed upon his next note—_'more tea'_ and _'two cups.'_

With a decorous nod, Kagome rose and quietly padded across the room for refills.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 6, 2011**  
>Prompt:<strong> A/N**  
>Words: <strong>100


	190. Best Guess

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's enjoying themself. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 190: Best Guess<strong>

The game evolved, taking on an element of strategy. Sesshoumaru had a distinct advantage since he'd known the various speakers for centuries, but Kagome held her own. As the morning wore on, he meticulously kept score, and she kept their teacups filled.

It didn't take long to understand why Inuyasha found his older brother so infuriating. He was a _horrible_ snob about winning. When the bombastic youkai who held the floor dramatically said, "...the best option, the best choice, the best direction to take...!" the teacup didn't quite hide Sesshoumaru's smirk as he drained it with three carefully-spaced sips.

_Brat!_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 7, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	191. Unconscious Allure

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's immersed in a game. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 191: Unconscious Allure<strong>

The Western Lady hid a yawn behind her fan as Kagome popped up to refill her son's teapot... again. _Thirsty boy. _She frisked back, her scent stirred the air—bright, clean, and happy. _Cheerful girl. _The demoness was stranded in her place of honor on the dais, so she had a fine view of the audience. Sesshoumaru was the _only_ male in the entire room actually enjoying himself, and the pleasure Kagome took in his company was drawing envious gazes. Satisfaction and contentment were enticing qualities in a male, and he radiated both. _Clever ally._ She was doing her job well.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 3, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Frisk  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	192. Hasty Exit

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one in a hurry. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 192: Hasty Exit<strong>

There was a break for luncheon, and with a pained expression, Kagome leaned across the table to whisper, "I drank too much tea."

Nodding curtly, Sesshoumaru led her towards a side entrance, along the porch, and around a corner that hid them from view. Slipping his arm around her waist, he urged, "Quietly."

Light exploded around them, and Kagome gasped. Within the blaze, she anxiously sought his gaze, and when he let the sphere dissipate, they were standing on the balcony before his trysting cave.

"You may go first," he offered graciously. It really _had_ been a lot of tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 9, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	193. Afternoon Refreshments

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who may be exaggerating. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 193: Afternoon Refreshments<strong>

Before the afternoon session, the apron-clad demonesses placed an array of snacks and sweets on Kagome's tray in addition to a fresh pot of tea. "Two cups, please," she cheerfully requested.

They exchanged glances and seemed ready to refuse her, but Kenta slipped a second teacup onto her tray, remarking, "I can see why he keeps you close."

"It's my job."

He shook his head, countering, "You set him at ease."

"Erm... I don't think..."

Kenta amiably assured, "The change is not unwelcome."

Frowning, Kagome staunchly declared, "Sesshoumaru-sama's the same as always!"

His lips quirked. "How do humans calculate _always_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 10, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	194. Since Always

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who knows what she's talking about... probably. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 194: Since Always<strong>

Kenta asked, "How long _have_ you known his lordship?"

"Oh, a while now." She'd first glimpsed him a year or so ago, but that probably didn't count as _knowing_. Thinking back, Kagome ventured, "Six... eight... maybe nine?"

"Years?" the silver-eyed demon patiently inquired.

"Erm... months," she clarified with a nervous laugh.

If she were entirely honest, they were talking _days_, but Sesshoumaru wasn't the kind of person to change for anyone. Kagome was confident that the person she was being allowed to see was the person he'd always been... deep down. _All that's changed is how much he shows it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 11, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	195. Small Victory

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the initiator. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 195: Small Victory<strong>

The next speaker was an excitable fellow, charged with telling tales of the hunt. This inu-youkai was a good storyteller, and Kagome was quickly drawn in... until Sesshoumaru drummed his claws on the tabletop. When she glanced over, he pushed the notebook her way, and she read, _'You may choose first. Two words.' _

Thinking fast, she jotted down, _'track'_ and _'hunter.'_

With a faint smirk, he wrote, _'fearsome'_ and _'chase.' _

"Tea, milord?"

"Hnn," he replied sedately.

Smiling softly, Kagome filled both cups. She might lose again, but she still felt triumphant. _Sesshoumaru-sama enjoyed the game enough to want a rematch!_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 12, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	196. Weather Report

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for one with news A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 196: Weather Report<strong>

Mercifully, the afternoon's agenda was short, and the Western Lady soon rose to close the proceedings. "Thank you one and all for your attendance," she said with a genteel smile as her gaze swept the entire room. "I wish to inform you that there will be rain tonight, so you are encouraged to find shelter with good company while the gardens are being watered."

An excited murmur rippled through the room, punctuated by several coy giggles. For a moment, the demoness's gaze rested on her son; then, she smiled faintly at Kagome before concluding, "I bid you a pleasant evening."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 13, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	197. Winding Paths

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the solicitous one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 197: Winding Paths<strong>

Sesshoumaru rose and paced towards the side entrance, paused to allow Kagome to catch up, then inquired, "Are you... uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, but it would feel good to stretch my legs." Without another word, he led her onto one of the winding paths that meandered through the formal gardens. Glancing around to make sure no one was nearby, she whispered, "How does your mom know it'll rain?"

"The castle knows when it needs to be watered."

"How?"

The taiyoukai stopped short, and Kagome peeked around him to see what he was staring at. "Oh... oh, my!" she breathed, blushing furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 14, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	198. Accidental Voyeurs

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's riveted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 198: Accidental Voyeurs<strong>

Kagome didn't recall the slender, auburn-haired male who looked about her own age, but she immediately recognized Hanako. The two were kissing. Well, to be _entirely_ accurate, the demoness was doing most of the kissing, for she had her partner pinned against the trellis as she licked and nipped. He didn't seem to mind being dominated; in fact, his throaty moan begged for more.

_We need to go! _Kagome gently pulled on Sesshoumaru's sleeve while Hanako pressed her advantage with an encouraging rumble, but his eyes were locked on the pair, his expression unreadable. Kagome tugged again, to no avail.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 15, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	199. Instincts Rebel

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's in control. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 199: Instincts Rebel<strong>

_This is wrong. _Sesshoumaru's every instinct rebelled at the sight of the trysting couple. _She is strong, but the whelp is unequal. She should __not__ encourage his advances._ The niggling urge to drive off the younger male was easily quashed. Still, the exhibition rattled him, for the boy's inexperience allowed the bitch to seize full control of their encounter. In one blinding flash of clarity, Sesshoumaru understood just how dangerous a game of seduction could be for the unprepared.

Suddenly, he registered Kagome's dismay, and his gaze swung to the pink-cheeked woman who held his earlobe between thumb and forefinger.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 16, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	200. Great Kisser

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who feels unprepared. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 200: Great Kisser<strong>

Sesshoumaru led Kagome back to his rooms before inquiring, "How would you define their behavior?"

She fidgeted. "Erm... kissing?"

His voice grew softer. "And what is the reputation I currently bear?"

"Everyone thinks you're a great kisser," she mumbled, unable to meet his gaze.

Prowling closer, he whispered, "And was _that_ a display of greatness?"

"N-no!" she stammered.

"I detected excitement."

"They were all over each other! His hands were inside her... erm... Sesshoumaru-sama?" she squeaked, for they were nose-to-nose.

"Was _that_ what females want?"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. Then, more softly, "Not at all."

Searching her face, he demanded, "Explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 17, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	201. Pointed Questions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the subjective one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 201: Pointed Questions<strong>

"A kiss should _mean_ something," Kagome stubbornly asserted. "Hanako-sama was only after... whatever it is she got. It's totally obvious that she didn't care about that guy!"

Sesshoumaru didn't back down. "You are contradicting yourself," he accused.

"Eh?"

"A kiss should have meaning?"

"Yes!"

"Yet they succeeded without one."

"Well... _technically_..." she floundered.

"Kagome." His voice caressed her name. "Are you certain that _all_ females have the same expectations you do?"

"Obviously not," she whispered nervously. "But I don't think we should follow Hanako-sama's example. I'm _not_ that kind of girl."

"But I am that kind of male?"

She winced.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 18, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	202. Subject Change

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the determined one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 202: Subject Change<strong>

To his surprise, Kagome's chin began to tremble. "I'm _so_ sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't even _think_ about the fact that I was painting you as some kind of tramp."

He blinked, then dismissed the insult with a shake of his head. There were more important things to consider. "I wish to train."

"B-but...!"

"If you require meaning, we can assign one," he offered.

Just then, thunder rumbled, and Kagome glanced towards the balcony doors. "It's going to rain."

"Hnn."

"I know what we should do," she said firmly.

His gaze drifted to her lips. "Hnn?"

"Let's invite your mom over!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 19, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	203. Dueling Agendas

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the persistent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 203: Dueling Agendas<strong>

Attempting a Hanako-level make-out session was definitely a bad idea. Worse, Kagome was a teensy bit curious, and if Sesshoumaru caught wind of that, she was doomed. _Training is a __very__ bad idea._

"Why?" Sesshoumaru demanded, still looming much too close for comfort.

"W-well, your mom said to find shelter with good company for the night," she explained.

"And?" he pressed.

"I think she's all alone," Kagome replied, remembering the wistful quality of the demoness's parting smile.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

"She's family," she wheedled. "I'll bet she misses you!"

He closed his eyes in acquiescence, and she sighed her relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 20, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	204. Family Room

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the nostalgic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 204: Family Room<strong>

Sesshoumaru led Kagome up three flights of stairs and unlocked the heavy door, which led into the topmost room. Wind whipped through the open panels on all sides, carrying the scent of storm and sea. "What is this place?" she asked curiously.

"Hnn," he replied absentmindedly, letting his gaze linger over furnishings that hadn't changed since he was very small. The whole of the castle had been his playground, but this casual space with its many cabinets and cushions held his fondest memories. Moving towards the cords of dry wood in the corner, the taiyoukai quietly admitted, "This is home."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 21, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Absent  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	205. Warm Glow

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who misses his mentors. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 205: Warm Glow<strong>

Kagome lit lanterns while Sesshoumaru started a fire in the large pit at the center of the spacious room. By the time he had a suitable blaze underway, she'd reached the lamps surrounding the low table where Father and Yuji-taichou had once played _shogi_ long into the night. Despite their absence, Sesshoumaru somehow felt closer to them here. Curious, he checked a low chest and found the game board and pieces right where they belonged. Slanting a look at Kagome, he instructed, "Go, invite Mother."

"To... the roof?" she checked.

"We called this the den," he corrected. "She will understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 22, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Absent  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	206. Filial Consideration

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a resemblance. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 206: Filial Consideration<strong>

Kagome found the Western Lady lounging on the windowsill in her room, gazing towards the coming storm, and she had to stifle a giggle. _Like mother, like son! _

The demoness's eyes slanted her way, and elegant eyebrows lifted. "What brings you here, little ally?"

"An invitation!" she announced. "Sesshoumaru-sama wants you to join him tonight."

"How unexpected," she murmured skeptically, standing and gliding to Kagome's side. "And what _inspires_ this show of filial consideration?"

"Erm..."

"I thought as much," she drawled.

Blushing faintly, Kagome said, "He's waiting in the den."

The lady's whole expression brightened, and she breathed, "I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 23, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	207. Happy Family

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the enthusiastic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 207: Happy Family<strong>

The Western Lady's step was light as she quickly mounted the stairs. Kagome followed in her wake, rather awed by the tendrils of eager energy that trailed behind her like a wagging tail. _I'm so glad we invited her. Look how much this means to her!_ By the time they reached the den's threshold, the demoness had herself back in hand, but Kagome trusted Sesshoumaru's nose. _He'll know she's happy... and that should make him happy. _

He was laying the last of the shogi pieces into position, and his mother clapped her hands. "Oh, good!" she exclaimed. "A worthy opponent."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 24, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	208. Stormy Seas

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one admiring the view. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 208: Stormy Seas<strong>

Kagome meandered over to where floor-to-ceiling panels left the den open to the elements and peeped out at the view. Heavy clouds blanketed the sky, and sheeting rain disappeared into the dark rolls of windblown seas far below. The storm reached the castle's misty edge, and heavy drops spattered paving stones, roof tiles, and even blew into her face. A strong gust of wind threw her off balance, but a large hand closed around her arm. "Come away from the edge," Sesshoumaru chided.

"Erm... good idea."

Silently pushing her towards the fire, he swiftly proceeded to batten down the hatches.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 25, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	209. Sleepy Head

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one languishing in ignorance. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 209: Sleepy Head<strong>

Stone floors, polished wood, scattered cushions, draping fur—the den was sturdy, rustic, and comfortable. Kagome listened lazily to the steady drum of rain on the tile roof while watching what must have been an epic battle unfold. Since she'd never learned _shogi_, she wasn't sure. A yawn betrayed her, for the Western Lady's gaze swung her way. "Sleepy?" she inquired, sounding surprised.

"I'm fine," Kagome quickly assured.

Her brow quirked. "Bored?"

"Erm..."

"Do you understand the match?" she pressed.

"Nope. No clue," Kagome confessed.

"Sesshoumaru, be a dear," his mother drawled. "Explain as we go. I prefer an _appreciative_ audience!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 26, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	210. Extending Courtesies

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the courteous one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 210: Extending Courtesies<strong>

Sesshoumaru buried his annoyance. If Mother wished to extend courtesies to a guest, he could not argue. He'd been more than willing to include Kagome in his evening's plans. Training was the very thing he desired, but _not_ in games of strategy. In a toneless voice, he explained the names and functions of the various playing pieces. "Understood?"

"Sort of," Kagome hedged.

_Meaning __no_. Just as Yuji-taichou used to do when he was a pup, Sesshoumaru offered a running commentary as the game resumed. It was somewhat absentminded, for he was half lost to memories, but he trusted it would suffice.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 27, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Absent + Masquerade  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	211. Rapt Attention

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the startled one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 211: Rapt Attention <strong>

_I knew he could talk, but __this__ counts as hidden talent!_ Sesshoumaru tended to relay his instructions in clipped tones, his words sharply succinct; however, as the taiyoukai lost himself in the game, the timbre of his voice warmed into something rich and riveting. Kagome searched her mind for a suitable description. _Dark. Mellow. Seductive._

Suddenly, she realized he was staring at her. "Erm... what?"

"Are you listening?" he demanded crisply.

The Western Lady absently remarked, "She hangs upon your every word. Are _you_ delaying?"

With a soft grumble, Sesshoumaru made his move, and to Kagome's delight, his commentary resumed.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 28, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, October's Secret Ingredient, Absent + Masquerade  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	212. Bed Time

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the sleepy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 212: Bed Time<strong>

"Sesshoumaru, dear, your human is asleep where she sits. Put her to bed."

Kagome jerked awake when a sudden rush of youki bowled her over. "Wh-what...?"

He spared her a glance. "You may sleep."

"Erm... downstairs?"

"There," he corrected, pointing towards heaped furs.

"Now, dear," his mother chided. "That's _hardly_ hospitable. I _know_ I raised you better!"

Kagome's eyes widened when Sesshoumaru stood and offered her his hand. Mystified, she let him haul her to her feet and half-drag her across the room. "What are you doing?" she whispered in confusion.

"Putting you to bed," he replied between clenched teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 3, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	213. Observing Niceties

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's being humored . A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 213: Observing Niceties<strong>

"You are a guest in our den, little ally," the Western Lady replied sweetly. "There are niceties to observe."

"This is a dog thing?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"And she is _human_," complained Sesshoumaru.

"Humor me," his mother drawled.

With a grumble, the taiyoukai leaned down and gently brushed his cheek against hers, murmuring, "My den is your refuge. My scent is your covering." Switching sides, he brushed his opposite cheek against the other side of her face. "My hands... _hand_ is your defense. My honor is your guard."

_Aww! _Kagome thought it was adorably sweet... until he licked her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 4, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	214. Doggie Style

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a distinctive youki. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 214: Doggie Style<strong>

Kagome woke with a gasp, for she was snuggled close in the embrace of someone who was _not_ her usual bed buddy. Pale yellow eyes opened, then drifted shut. "What troubles you, little ally?" inquired the Western Lady.

"Why are you here?"

"Mmm... this is customary for inu-youkai," she replied unconcernedly. "We like company, and yours is passable."

"Thank you...?"

"I am surprised Sesshoumaru has not taken advantage of your presence before now," the demoness remarked slyly. "He is as alone as I."

"Erm... where is he?"

"Left in a snit," she replied lazily. "He is probably hunting... or sulking."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 5, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	215. Driven Out

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's far from innocent. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 215: Driven Out<strong>

Kagome was brushing the Western Lady's lustrous hair when Sesshoumaru returned and pointedly ignored them. The demoness rolled her eyes and mouthed, _'in a mood.' _At Kagome's soft giggle, the taiyoukai glanced sharply their way, and his mother tutted, "You _did_ agree to share, Sesshoumaru, dear."

"Hnn."

Turning to Kagome, she innocently added, "I _invited_ him to join us! Why, when he was a pup..." She never heard the rest, for by the time she blinked, Sesshoumaru had her halfway down the stairs. His mother's cheerful voice carrying after them. "Brunch is in the grand pavilion! Do not be late!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 6, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	216. Missing Person

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one admiring the scenery**.** A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 216: Missing Person<strong>

The new day's activities revolved around tournament preparations, and Kagome was delighted by the lavish decorations. One of the large courtyards conveniently doubled as an arena, for it was ringed with wide stone steps that served as seating for a crowd. It was obvious where Sesshoumaru's mother would sit, for two large banners decorated an open pavilion. One bore a crescent moon, the other a sakura crest.

While Kagome ogled the festooned circle, Sesshoumaru scrutinized the list of competitors that had been posted opposite. At his soft growl, she sought his gaze. He flatly announced, "My name does not appear."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 18, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	217. Righteous Indignation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the furious one**.** A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 217: Righteous Indignation<strong>

Kagome waited impatiently in Sesshoumaru's rooms while he sought out the tournament organizers. She hoped reparations could be made without bloodshed. Nearly an hour passed before he returned with a bundle of swords tucked under his arm. Hastily relieving him of his burden, she asked, "Well?"

He answered tonelessly. "My name was left off because I am... disadvantaged."

"_What_?" Kagome's fists clenched, and her temper flared. "That's outrageous! I mean, it's a _sword_ fight! You're _ridiculously_ good with a sword!" He cocked a brow at her, but she wasn't done. "You'd _better_ be entering anyhow!"

Golden eyes flashed. "I shall."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 18, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Repair  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	218. Oral Tradition

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's staying in. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 218: Oral Tradition<strong>

After sunset, Kagome gestured towards the window. "You should probably head to your cave. Lots of juicy rumors to spread!"

"No," he replied, summarily dismissing her counsel. "One does not tryst on the eve of battle."

"Why not?"

Lifting a shoulder in a casual shrug, he replied, "It is a luxury afforded to the victor."

She frowned thoughtfully at him and finally asked, "If you've never trysted before, how do you know?"

He favored her with a long look, then said, "That is what I was taught."

"By your father?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, answering, "By my swordsmanship teacher... Yuji-taichou."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 18, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	219. Hearing Voices

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with definite attitude. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 219: Hearing Voices<strong>

"I must choose a blade for tomorrow."

"Can't you just use Tenseiga?" Kagome asked with a yawn.

He hesitated, then inclined his head. "If none of the others please me, I will wield my father's fang."

"Does that make him your first or last choice?" she asked curiously.

"Him?"

"Erm... yeah. He has a deep voice."

"Voice?"

_Great. He's looking at me like I'm crazy. _Feeling increasingly foolish, Kagome tentatively answered, "I suppose it translates into more of a hum, but there's definitely an attitude behind it. Can't you hear him?"

Sesshoumaru scrutinized the sword and quietly admitted, "At times."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 10, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, November's Secret Ingredient, Translate  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	220. Sword Dance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the appreciative one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 220: Sword Dance<strong>

"I wish to practice unhindered," Sesshoumaru announced, quirking a brow significantly.

Since Kagome's duties as dresser usually started and stopped with the short foundation garment that covered him from shoulder to thigh, stripping him to the waist was not usual, but with careful untucking, tugging, and tightening, she fulfilled his request and retreated to her futon.

From under her covers, she sleepily watched as Sesshoumaru tested each of the blades. Warm firelight on pale skin, the taiyoukai translated the whirl of battle into something beautiful. Fleetingly, Kagome wondered if inu-youkai performed mating dances. _If so... he'd be good at it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 11, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, November's Secret Ingredient, Translate + Dressing  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	221. Calculated Risk

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the silently expressive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 221: Calculated Risk<strong>

Sesshoumaru sheathed the last of the borrowed blades in one smooth motion. He'd tried them and found them wanting, which left Tenseiga. His father's fang was superior in both craftsmanship and balance, but using a weapon that couldn't harm an opponent represented a true handicap. Still, it amused him to think of forcing a foe's surrender with a harmless sword.

Sliding fingertips across the Blade of Heaven's hilt, he acknowledged its familiar resonance with a small quirk of his lips. _Hnn... a deep voice. _Glancing towards Kagome's sleeping form, he hummed his own satisfaction. After all, he liked familiar things.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 12, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	222. Cold Feet

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the misunderstood one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 222: Cold Feet<strong>

Sesshoumaru stirred the dimming fire to life, inadvertently waking Kagome. "Time to get ready?" she mumbled sleepily.

"No," he assured, easing closer. "Go to sleep."

She immediately burrowed, but her head popped back up when he joined her on the futon. "M'not cold."

"Hnn."

"Then why...?" Her baffled expression cleared, and she scooted over to make room. "Don't be nervous," she soothed.

He nearly nipped her for presumption. "I am _not_ nervous."

Kagome patted his bare shoulder. "Shh... you'll do great, Sesshoumaru-sama. I know it." His low growl fizzled to nothing when she yawned, "Now, _my_ den is _your_ refuge."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 7, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Nearly  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	223. Shifting Focus

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who rationalizes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 223: Shifting Focus<strong>

Sesshoumaru woke curled against Kagome's back, his nose buried in her hair, and the remains of his left arm draped along her ribs. If he'd been able, he knew his hand would have been splayed across her belly, pulling her more tightly against him. He wasn't overly concerned by wanting this proximity. If his mother was treating her as a packmate, couldn't he? The miko had translated his approach as a request for comfort, a reaction influenced by her deepening understanding of inu-youkai culture, and he was pleased with her progress... even though _this_ wasn't really part of the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 16, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, November's Secret Ingredient, Translate  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	224. Overly Protective

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a full day ahead of them. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 224: Overly Protective<strong>

Sesshoumaru stirred to leave the bed, but froze when a tingle washed across his bare shoulders. With a startled glance, he took in the fizzing power that gently buffeted his senses. "Kagome," he rumbled. "What is wrong?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you protecting yourself from?"

"Not me," she corrected with a sleepy yawn. "You."

"Protecting me?" he countered dubiously. "From...?"

"Bad vibes."

The taiyoukai despaired of ever translating Kagome's odd turns of phrase.

She burrowed, begging, "Five more minutes?"

"No." Leaning down, he nipped her. "We must prepare."

"This early?" she asked, rubbing her ear.

"Hnn. You have armor to polish."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 18, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, November's Secret Ingredient, Translate  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	225. Grand Entrant

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who fights his own battles. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 225: Grand Entrant<strong>

Kagome held her breath as Sesshoumaru defiantly stalked into the center of the tournament grounds. For several moments, the only sound was the snap and rustle of the streamers arraying the perimeter, but then a murmur rippled through the crowd. "Will they let him compete?" she whispered to the Western Lady.

"Perhaps," the demoness murmured.

"Can't _you_ do something?"

A brow arched. "Would he thank me?"

Shaking her head, Kagome admitted, "No."

Sesshoumaru stood proudly, armor gleaming in the sun. Suddenly, a voice called, "I'll fight him!" Every head turned as Kenta proposed, "If he wins, give him my place."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 19, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	226. Offended Party

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a bone to pick. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 226: Offended Party<strong>

Amidst cheers, the two inu-youkai took their places in the circle's center. "I've seen you fight," Kenta offered in a low voice. "You're without peer when it comes to swordsmanship. Your victory is assured, for I'm not your equal."

Unimpressed by flattery, Sesshoumaru haughtily replied, "A weak opponent is better than none."

"I'm _not_ weak," the black-haired demon corrected firmly. "I'm less skilled."

_So there __is__ pride under all that humility._ Sesshoumaru smirked faintly, announcing, "You have offended me."

"Wh-what?"

"You touched my attendant," he said coolly.

Silver eyes widened. "In passing!"

"A costly mistake." Golden eyes narrowed. "Defend yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 20, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	227. Mercifully Short

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the swift one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 227: Mercifully Short<strong>

With the first clash of blades, Kenta's expression hardened, and Sesshoumaru approved. He wanted no part in pity, and kindness had no place on the field of battle. _You are wise to defend yourself, futile though it might be. _Tenseiga rang brightly against Kenta's inferior blade, and Sesshoumaru wasted no time disarming him.

Finding himself with a swordpoint at his throat, the silver-eyed demon raised both hands. "I yield." When the crowd cheered, he softly added, "My intentions towards Kagome are only honorable, milord."

Sheathing his blade with a snap, Sesshoumaru growled, "I suggest you rid yourself of _any_ intentions."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 21, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	228. Without Rival

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the calm one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 228: Without Rival<strong>

Sesshoumaru progressed through the ranks with poise. Kagome could tell he was holding himself in check during the early rounds, but as the level of competition rose, he casually unleashed his youki. Tumultuous power thrummed, completely at odds with his calm demeanor, and all who might yet face him lost some portion of hope.

"Begin!" At the referee's bark, the dizzying battle aura redoubled, sending a thrill of nervous tension through the crowds, pushing them to the edges of their seats. Pulses quickened, and instinct bid them bow to this son of the West. Fear struck every heart... save two.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 5, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	229. Cheering Section

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who can't hold still. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 229: Cheering Section<strong>

Only the Western Lady and Kagome felt entirely secure in the presence of Sesshoumaru's greatness. The demoness hid her proud smile behind her fan, but the young woman was finding it difficult to remember her place. With every victory Sesshoumaru secured, her excitement multiplied, and she wiggled a little closer to the pavilion's edge. She sat on her hands... clasped them over her heart... then clapped them across her mouth. However, in the end, she forgot herself entirely. As polite applause greeted the match's conclusion, Kagome's triumphant whoop and exuberant fist pump turned many heads, including Sesshoumaru's. The victor snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 5, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Wiggle  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	230. Favorable Sign

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the changing one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 230: Favorable Sign<strong>

Traditionally, the victor's first glance translated as a sign of favor, so a few bitches bridled when Sesshoumaru squandered it on his servant. Only his snort mollified them... for now. The Western Lady looked on with a bemused smile. _He has changed. Again. _

She'd been surprised by his affection for Rin. Their little ally was _also_ quite young, but he afforded Kagome the respect of an equal. Watching the two of them struggle for balance was undeniably entertaining, and she was privately proud of Sesshoumaru for making an effort. _It would seem my son has stumbled into his first friendship._

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 25, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Fanfiction Bake-Off, November's Secret Ingredient, Translate  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	231. Ego Strokes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's pleased. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 231: Ego Strokes<strong>

Somehow, Kagome managed to contain her excitement until they reached Sesshoumaru's rooms, but as soon as the door slid shut, she mobbed him. Tucking herself up under the taiyoukai's half-arm, she gave him a small squeeze. "You did it! You showed them all!"

She could _tell_ he was pleased, but all he offered was a modest, "Hnn."

Spinning away, she clapped her hands, exulting, "They tried to pull a fast one, but you're _so_ much faster! None of them _ever_ stood a chance!"

Sesshoumaru blinked placidly... and expectantly.

"We should celebrate!" Kagome exclaimed. "Is there anything you want? Name it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 14, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Spin  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	232. Victor's Choice

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the choosy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 232: Victor's Choice<strong>

Sesshoumaru knew _exactly_ what he wanted, and his quiet request was met with shining-eyed enthusiasm. In the privacy of his trysting cave, Kagome sifted and sorted, rearranging things until the taiyoukai lay with his head pillowed near the edge of the sleeping platform, the impressive length of his hair trailing across the blanket-strewn floor. "Comfortable?" she inquired solicitously, hairbrush poised.

"You may begin."

As the miko fulfilled his wish with long, slow strokes, she murmured, "Your mother lets me brush her hair, too."

"Then she trusts you," he placidly revealed.

"Does that mean _you_ trust me?" she asked shyly.

"Hnn."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 14, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	233. Lowered Guard

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the trusting one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 233: Lowered Guard<strong>

Sesshoumaru's eyes crossed, and he let slip a soft, grumbling sigh. It had been more than a century since he last allowed his mother to groom him, so his neglected instincts were in a tizzy. This was good. This was right. This was necessary.

As Kagome's strokes grew more confident, he relaxed into them, soothed by the gentle emotions that caused her scent to bloom in pleasing ways. This was his due. No one could fault him. No one would know.

Exhaling slowly, the taiyoukai let down his guard with such completeness, he never noticed the moment sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 31, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Bloom  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	234. Irresistible Urge

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who takes advantage. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 234: Irresistible Urge<strong>

Kagome smiled softly. _Sesshoumaru-sama always seems so stoic, but even __he__ relaxes when he's asleep. _Dark lashes brushed pale cheeks, and slightly-parted lips gave her a peek at two fangs. Her brushing slowed to a stop, but his breathing never changed. _He's really out of it. _

Recognizing a rare opportunity, she set aside the hairbrush to run her fingers through his hair. It slipped like silk through her fingers, spun silver with an iridescent sheen. Impulsively, she scooted closer, piling the abundance into her lap until she could reach. Holding her breath, Kagome tentatively scratched the inu-youkai behind one ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 17, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	235. Good Signs

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one giving off vibes. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 235: Good Signs<strong>

The triumphant taiyoukai had earned his pampering, but Kagome wasn't sure how far he'd let her trespass. _Easy now! _When her nails gently scraped against his scalp, Sesshoumaru shifted in his sleep, humming under his breath. Emboldened, she expanded the scope of her ministrations, rubbing slow circles to the nape of his neck and back again. Her continued survival was a good sign. _I live; therefore, I please!_ Just then, a deep rumble erupted from his chest, a steady thrum that sounded for all the world like purring. Smothering a giggle, Kagome inwardly exulted, _Now, __that's__ an even better sign!_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 17, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	236. Stronger Reactions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the unguarded one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 236: Stronger Reactions <strong>

Truly risking life and limb, Kagome daringly fluffed through Sesshoumaru's bangs, then let her fingertips drift down to massage his temples. His responses were fascinating, and she wasn't sure _why_ she wanted to encourage stronger reactions... but she did.

She smoothed her thumb over the stripes decorating the taiyoukai's cheekbone, and he arched into her touch, begging for more. Entranced, Kagome stroked his markings, all the while wondering what would happen if Sesshoumaru woke. _He might be annoyed._ At that moment, he drew a deep breath, releasing it in a soft groan that made her blush. _He doesn't sound annoyed. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 17, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	237. Greater Intimacy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's roused. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 237: Greater Intimacy<strong>

Sesshoumaru woke with a rumble in his throat and his instincts in an uproar. Someone was stroking his markings, sending sparks through his whole body, and arousal clouded his mind. The last thing he remembered was... _Kagome_.

The inu-youkai was honestly at a loss on what to do, for the miko _couldn't_ know what she was doing. _She balks at kisses, but ignorantly lavishes even greater intimacies. _Drawing a shaky breath, Sesshoumaru searched for some shred of composure, but it wasn't easy. Grooming was one matter, but this... _this_ was the sort of thing one did in a trysting cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 17, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	238. Gentle Tug

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the inviting one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 238: Gentle Tug<strong>

When she realized Sesshoumaru was watching her from under his lashes, Kagome stilled. "Oh," she murmured, flushing guiltily. "Erm... is this okay?"

"I will not ask you to stop," he replied, reaching up and slowly wrapping her hair around his fingers. Holding her gaze, he gave the glossy lock a gentle tug.

Kagome's gaze dropped briefly to his mouth. "Did you want something?"

His lips quirked, and he agreed, "Hnn."

"Oh," she repeated breathlessly.

Sesshoumaru doubted Kagome would go so far as to kiss him. Not after all the fuss earlier.

Once again, the young woman managed to surprise him.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 17, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	239. Teasing Touches

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the sensitive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 239: Teasing Touches<strong>

Her first touch was barely there, a skittish brush of lips that only teased. Hoping for more, Sesshoumaru simply waited, helpfully angling his head to accept Kagome's next caress. Her gaze drifted shyly, then found his. He blinked lazily. Giving her hair another gentle tug, he urged, "Again." She wavered, so he chose a quieter tone. "If you wish."

Ducking her head, she avoided his mouth, kissing his cheek instead. As her lips trailed lightly along one sensitive stripe, Sesshoumaru's eyes slid shut. She _definitely_ had no idea how bold she was being, and he wasn't inclined to inform her.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 17, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	240. Open Mind

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with interesting logic. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 240: Open Mind<strong>

Sesshoumaru magnanimously allowed Kagome to drive him half-wild. After all, if she could accept his inu-youkai nature, shouldn't he be open-minded enough to welcome what humans considered a lesser affection.

The hour was incredibly late when he noticed just how chilly her hands had become, and he stopped her, touching a fingertip to her equally cold nose. "Bed," he decided, repositioning himself to make room.

She crept obediently under the covers, promptly falling asleep. As he lent her his warmth, Sesshoumaru came to an important decision. If this was the luxury afforded to victors, he needed to win another tournament.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 17, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Oneshot Contest at Dokuga Contest, Ungodly Hour  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	241. Precious Few

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who counts. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 241: Precious Few<strong>

Sesshoumaru lay awake long into the night, holding Kagome close as he tried to put his scattered opinions back into a semblance of order. He'd never understood why his father chose a woman as an outlet for his passions. At the time, he'd cautiously approached Yuji-taichou. "Does trysting count if the partner is human?"

His mentor chuckled softly. "Yes, pup... it counts."

"Father has lost sight of us!" Sesshoumaru bitterly accused.

"Have faith in him," Yuji countered. "He has been good to us."

"But, Mother...!"

"Her, too," Yuji firmly cut in. "We three have always been first in his mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 21, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Outlet  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	242. Old Sorrows

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the sad one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 242: Old Sorrows<strong>

That was the first time Sesshoumaru realized that Yuji-taichou wasn't simply a trusted captain. He was a full-fledged packmate, which was baffling, for they were in no way related. However, before he could ask how this could be, his mentor was called upon to investigate rumors of trespassers to the north... and never returned.

Old sorrows pressed close, so Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer, taking comfort from having someone near. Hiding his face against her shoulder, he wished he could've asked his old confidante what he thought of her.

He could almost hear Yuji-taichou asking, "Is she first in your mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 21, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	243. Private Rebellion

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's tucked in. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 243: Private Rebellion<strong>

He huffed softly. Puzzling her out, training her in, following her lead—for the last dozen days, Kagome had been the first and _only_ thing on Sesshoumaru's mind. He'd risked much by bringing her here, but that hardly meant she would _remain_ his priority. He had yet to regret his decision, but he wondered if he'd allowed too much. She was relying on him, which was right and good, but it would not do if he seemed to cling to her too tightly.

_Hnn. _

Sesshoumaru had always been a trifle rebellious. Tucking his nose behind her ear, he tightened his hold.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 2, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	244. Noisy Neighbors

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's peeping. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 244: Noisy Neighbors<strong>

Sesshoumaru emerged from the inner chamber to find Kagome leaning through the arch, peering intently at something outside. Flipping his still-damp hair over his shoulder, he slipped up behind her to see what had driven a rosy hue into her cheeks. She started, bumping against his chest when she tried to withdraw, and he calmly kept her pinned in place.

"Erm... hi," she mumbled. "I thought I heard voices, and then... I saw them."

He peered past the barrier that rendered them invisible and hummed. Hanako was entertaining an auburn-haired male in front of the next cave up the path.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 3, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	245. Trading Up

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the critical one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 245: Trading Up<strong>

The tall male nuzzled at a coral marking coiling over Hanako's bared shoulder. Remembering the sensation of Kagome's lips against his cheek stripes, Sesshoumaru's gaze slanted towards _his_ companion. Catching her ear between his fingers, he tugged her back inside.

"Go figure. Trysting at the trysting caves," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Hnn."

"That's not the same guy as before."

"No," he acknowledged. "He is an older cousin of the same clan... or possibly an elder brother."

Kagome huffed. "How could she even _consider_...!"

The protest died on her lips, and she stared at him with a stricken expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 4, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	246. Guilty Conscience

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's still fresh from his bath. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 246: Guilty Conscience<strong>

Sesshoumaru was disturbed when fear spiked through the young woman's scent. She backed away, then sat heavily on the edge of the bed. Though she hung her head, he was mindful to hold his scanty clothing in place as he approached. "Kagome."

She hunched her shoulders but didn't reply.

This was new. This was unacceptable. He reached for her, but she flinched... and his confusion redoubled. More softly, he asked, "Kagome?"

"How many days has it been?"

"Tonight is the Feast of the Waning Moon," he replied.

"No." With a pained expression, she whispered, "When did you talk to Inuyasha?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 5, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note:** Every so often, someone will ask me how long it's been since Sesshoumaru snatched Kagome. I _do_ reference the passage of time periodically... like in this drabble. Keep your eyes on the moon, folks! This month-long festival began with the rising of the full moon, and that heavenly body has now waned to the familiar crescent that graces certain noble brows—a matter of twelve days. Kagome's almost halfway through her month of servitude.


	247. Carried Away

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the unsettled one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 247: Carried Away<strong>

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's guard slam down and knew the answer. "You didn't."

"Yet," he replied, chin high, eyes low.

"But you _will_?" she pressed, trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. _How could I have been so caught up? _After all her talk about how kisses should _mean_ something, she'd made a fool of herself with Inuyasha's older brother. _Forgetting the ones I __do__ love!_

A long finger lifted her chin, forcing her to meet Sesshoumaru's wary gaze. "What has frightened you?" he quietly demanded.

Kagome mutely shook her head. How could she explain that she'd frightened herself?

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 10, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	248. Honest Assessment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who has appeal. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 248: Honest Assessment<strong>

Although Sesshoumaru had taken her familiarity in stride, Kagome was ashamed, confused, and unsure how to face herself... let alone him. Maybe her behavior wasn't shocking by inu-youkai standards, but she knew full well that she'd been flirting. _Why?_ The question begged for an answer.

_It was thrilling to touch him... to see his response._ But was it simply curiosity? He was certainly beautiful, but that wasn't the appeal. _Sesshoumaru-sama wanted me, and I liked feeling wanted._ Did that make last night a meaningless indulgence? _No. _

Facing that _why_ squarely, Kagome acknowledged that kisses _did_ mean something... even impulsive ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 24, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	249. Status Quo

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with an agenda. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 249: Status Quo<strong>

Sesshoumaru was displeased by Kagome's sudden mood shift, but he knew better than to say as much. Their alliance was necessary to his plans, and there were practical concerns to consider... like clothes. He tugged irritably at his as-yet-untied foundation garment, but the woman seemed oblivious to his state of undress.

If she acted coolly towards him in public, the repercussions could be disastrous, so he needed to reestablish the _status quo_ as quickly as possible. Allaying any female's unspoken fears would normally seem an insurmountable task, but Sesshoumaru was startled to realize that he knew _exactly_ what Kagome needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 25, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	250. Like Before

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's noticed a pattern. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 250: Like Before<strong>

Never in five hundred years would Kagome have believed that she was capable of the same duplicity she'd once accused Inuyasha of. It was humbling and heart-wrenching at the same time, and fraught with the strangest sense of déjà vu.

An improbable adventure.

A brave companion whose admirable qualities slowly came to light.

And... attraction.

Inuyasha's bashfulness had been equal to her own, which probably explained why romance had never bloomed. _Sesshoumaru-sama is a little less... erm... a little more... huh_. Kagome's gaze drifted out of focus as she contemplated indefinable qualities... which is why she never saw him coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 26, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	251. Nothing More

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for one who knows what's needed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 251: Nothing More<strong>

One large hand cupped Kagome's face, tilting it upwards. Brushing his cheek against hers, Sesshoumaru murmured, "My secrets are yours. Your secrets are mine." Similarly grazing her opposite cheek, he added, "Your promise is my hope. My promise is my duty; it _will_ be accomplished."

"Oh," she breathed.

"Thank you for rewarding my efforts, Kagome." Solemnly holding her gaze, he quietly added, "I expect nothing more."

When his lips grazed her forehead, she smiled.

When she felt his tongue flick out, she giggled.

When he tried very hard not to look smug, she realized just how much she loved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 27, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	252. Reality Check

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who finds something to be grateful about. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 252: Reality Check<strong>

"Kagome." His deep voice caressed each syllable of her name.

"Hmm?" Kagome managed, transfixed by his steady gaze.

Sesshoumaru's head tilted to one side. "Have you forgotten why you are here?"

Snapping out of it, she cheerfully replied, "Popularity enhancement with a side of revenge?"

"Hnn."

Thankfully, Sesshoumaru didn't think less of her, but he also didn't want anything more from her. Allies they'd been. Allies they'd remain. Little had changed; his best interests were still her first priority. The only difference was the way Kagome's heart flinched over knowing that his best wouldn't be her.

Fate could be cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 28, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	253. Waning Crescent

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with interesting obligations. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 253: Waning Crescent<strong>

Kagome took a steadying breath and reached for Sesshoumaru's kimono. "When will you keep your promise?" she asked as she assisted the taiyoukai into his clothes.

He frowned slightly, then answered, "Not tonight."

"Because of the Feast of the Waning Crescent?" she asked, tapping her forehead.

He brushed his fingertips across the moon that marked his own brow. "I am obligated."

"Does that mean you have to do something special?"

"Everyone does," he replied glumly. "Mother likes entertainment."

She giggled and asked, "Have we reached prom night?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a blank look, then explained, "There will be many performances."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 31, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	254. Fever Pitch

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the eager one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 254: Fever Pitch<strong>

All day, Kagome could feel excitement in the air. The dance of youki reached a fever pitch at sunset, when the musicians in the courtyard struck an opening chord. Apparently, there would be song and dance, recitations and recitals, feats of strength, and even a play.

"Tonight is sure to be memorable," the Western Lady gleefully confided.

"Why's that?"

She dimpled. "I was able to convince my son to participate."

"Doesn't he usually?"

"Oh, he fulfills his obligations," she assured. "Traditionally, after a good deal more persuasion."

"What will he do?" Kagome wondered aloud.

The demoness smirked. "Wait and see!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 1, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	255. Give Honor

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the nostalgic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 255: Give Honor<strong>

The entertainment was lavish, and Kagome excitedly picked out familiar faces from amongst the participants. Hanako and Fumiko were part of a group of demonesses performing a graceful fan dance, and the jovial youkai who'd regaled them with stories of the hunt returned. In ringing tones, he began to tell what sounded like a fairy tale, but it soon became clear that he was recounting an adventure involving Sesshoumaru's father... and the general who was his greatest friend. "Yuji-taicho," Kagome gasped in awed tones.

Sesshoumaru's glance was guarded. His mother's was wistful.

Both loved them. Both missed them. Both nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 4, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	256. Performance Anxiety

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who assumed something else was needed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 256: Performance Anxiety<strong>

Shortly after moonrise, Sesshoumaru stood and beckoned for Kagome to join him. She followed him into the privacy of a nearby alcove and whispered, "What do you need?"

"Your assistance."

"Oooh," she replied, nodding wisely. "I know how you feel! I always have to go right before any kind of..."

"No," he interrupted, looming closer and enunciating clearly. "I require your assistance _during_ the performance."

"R-really?" she stammered. "Isn't this late notice? I'm pretty sure everyone else has been rehearsing for ages!"

An odd light lurked behind his gaze. "You have sufficient experience."

"What do I need to do?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 6, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	257. Hold Still

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's out of the loop. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 257: Hold Still<strong>

When the crescent moon was at its peak, Sesshoumaru strode to the center of the courtyard followed by three exceedingly dignified youkai carrying baskets. Conscious of all the eyes trained on them, Kagome kept her voice to the barest of whispers when she caught up. "Who are these guys?"

"Elders."

At his nod, the trio rose into the air, and she watched curiously as they arrayed themselves in a neat triangle overhead. "What's supposed to happen next?"

"They will attack; I will defend."

"Wh-what?"

The taiyoukai's brows lifted slightly, and he coolly announced, "If you wish to survive, hold still."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 7, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	258. Pledging Protection

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who takes everything so seriously. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 258: Pledging Protection<strong>

Kagome's eyes widened as the three elders simultaneously reached into their baskets. _They're going to attack? Are they crazy? Even with three against one, Sesshoumaru-sama would totally... _All her worries vanished the moment the three venerable youkai cast handfuls of flowers into the air overhead. They twisted and turned in pretty patterns, catching the light of the many torches set up around the courtyard. _I am such an idiot. This isn't a __real__ battle; it's entertainment! _

As a continuous cascade of petals drifted down, Sesshoumaru leaned close, quietly pledging, "They shall not touch you," then whirled away, unleashing his whip.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 9, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	259. Letting Him

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's learned a thing or two about teamwork. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 259: Letting Him<strong>

_Damsel in distress? _After fighting side by side against Naraku, Kagome thought Sesshoumaru might have a _little_ better opinion of her abilities!

As the glimmering length of the taiyoukai's whip flickered past, she recalled that unidentifiable emotion shining in his eyes minutes ago._ He was __amused__. _A soft smile snuck onto her face as she turned her face towards the sky. _Sesshoumaru-sama's sense of humor must be highly ironic... and he's right. I have __way__ too much experience at being rescued. _

Scolding could come later. For now, Kagome simply shut her eyes and trusted her ally to do his part.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 11, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	260. Standing Out

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the proven one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 260: Standing Out<strong>

_Beautiful. _Her son's dexterity with his poison whip had lost none of its power to impress. Few inu-youkai inherited the highly-desirable trait. _Stronger still than many a male with both arms. _The Western Lady covertly scanned the audience, culling reactions from candidates. Her fan hid a smug smile, for several bitches couldn't take their eyes off him. _He __shall__ have his pick! _

The show was perfection, a sublime juxtaposition of Sesshoumaru's superior control and Kagome's serene confidence. Unlike the other females in the courtyard, their little ally's eyes were closed. _Appropriate. The girl needs no proof; she has always known._

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 15, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	261. Masculine Display

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the impatient one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 261: Masculine Display<strong>

Sesshoumaru swung into a low crouch, silver hair sweeping through the fragments of flowers that littered the ground. Golden eyes scoured the sky for any flicker of movement, but the storm of scattering petals had been quelled. None had touched Kagome. He'd made sure of it.

When he rose gracefully to his full height, a cheer erupted, and she opened her eyes, taking in the sweetly-scented destruction he'd wrought. Sesshoumaru waited impatiently, wanting... _something_.

With a small smile, she softly accused, "Show off."

"Hnn," he quietly acknowledged, chagrined to realize she was correct. He _had_ been showing off. For her.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 16, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	262. Restless Instincts

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's working it. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 262: Restless Instincts<strong>

For the remainder of the evening's entertainment, Sesshoumaru found it difficult to sit still. His blood still boiled with the excitement of the mock battle, leaving him keyed up, restless, and eager. He couldn't quite quash the primal need simmering through his youki. _Annoying. _

While a patter of polite applause was raised for the latest entertainers, Kagome whispered, "Whatever you're doing, it's working."

He stared blankly.

She rolled her eyes towards the crowd.

Sesshoumaru took stock of those gathered and saw what she meant. The bitches were keyed up, restless, and eager. And all their covert glances were for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 17, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	263. Sensing Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the inquisitive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 263: Sensing Trouble<strong>

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru's golden eyes slanted her way, and Kagome searched for nuances in his expression. _No use. His guard's impenetrable as ever. _

The evening was nearing its conclusion, and that same jovial youkai who seemed to be spokes-demon had returned to center stage to wrap up. While he chatted about the following day's archery tournament, she tried again. "You seem... erm... tense?"

His youki bucked against her awareness, making it tricky to tame the power nestling close to her heart. Puzzled, she reached out, her fingers grazing the clenched hand resting upon his thigh.

Sesshoumaru reacted... unexpectedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 18, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	264. No Use

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's caught. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 264: No Use<strong>

Quick as lightning, Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's hand, pressing her palm against his thigh. Hidden beneath the fullness of his sleeve, he covered it with his own. She tugged to no avail, for he'd trapped her beneath him.

In her next bid for escape, Kagome tried pushing.

Sesshoumaru blinked placidly.

She twisted in his grasp.

He quirked a brow, silently mocking her efforts.

Would she retaliate? He knew she _could_. Kagome wriggled her fingers, and he threaded his between hers... wriggling back. She stilled; he stole a glance.

With a brief eyeroll, she let him keep his prize.

His instincts purred.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 19, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	265. That's Better

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who calms down. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 265: That's Better<strong>

Part of Kagome was all fluttery because Sesshoumaru was holding her hand... except he _wasn't_. She'd held hands with Inuyasha—palms facing, fingers folded. Sesshoumaru was holding her hand _down_.

At first, she thought she'd accidentally offended him, but when he wiggled his fingers, she began to suspect he was playing some doggish version of thumb wrestling. The pitter-patter of Kagome's heart slowed, and she rolled her eyes. Upon her surrender, Sesshoumaru's fidgety youki swirled into calmer patterns, settling around her like an invisible ruff of fur.

Eventually, it occurred to her that the sensation was even more intimate than hand-holding.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 20, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	266. Morrow Brings

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's back to bed-warming. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 266: Morrow Brings<strong>

It was still dark when the baying of a dog jerked Kagome from sleep. Her head popped up, but a large hand pushed it back down. "Ignore him," Sesshoumaru murmured, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Who is it?"

"The one you consistently refer to as Storyteller-sama."

"Oooh!" Kagome wriggled deeper under the covers, for the trysting cave was cold. "Why's he barking?"

"Singing," he tersely corrected.

"Okay... what's he _singing_ about?"

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru translated, "Sliver of moon, like a bow in the sky. Sharpen your arrows, your senses, your eye."

"The archery tournament's today!" she recalled.

"Hnn."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 28, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	267. Preferential Treatment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the chipper one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 267: Preferential Treatment<strong>

Kagome's excitement soared, and it irked Sesshoumaru. "You are pleased?" he tersely inquired.

"Yep!"

Jaw clenched, he fidgeted, causing her to drop the loop of his obi knot.

"Hold still!" she scolded. "We're going to be late!"

Sesshoumaru didn't care about being late. He didn't want to go at all! In sour tones, he demanded, "You prefer archers?"

"To what? Geometry tests?"

Dissatisfied—and confounded—by her offhand response, he grimly declared, "I have no wish to attend."

"Well, _I_ want to go!"

"Because you prefer archers," he accused.

She rolled her eyes. "Because I _am_ an archer!"

_Oh. _So she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 3, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	268. Archery Tournament

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the stoic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 268: Archery Tournament<strong>

Kagome was ecstatic. Against staggering odds, Mr. Nice Guy was climbing through the ranks! As another arrow thudded into the center of his target, she called encouragingly to the dark-haired inu-youkai.

The Western Lady leaned over. "Kenta pleases you?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched, but Kagome clapped her hands together. "I always cheer for the underdog!"

"Underdog?"

"The one no one expects anything from."

The demoness laughed lightly and scanned the crowd. It seemed their little ally wasn't the _only_ one pinning her hopes on the silver-eyed upstart. She tapped her fan against her cheek and murmured, "I have learned something interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 4, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	269. Good Sport

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who wouldn't clap even if he _could_. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 269: Good Sport<strong>

Arrows flew, taking Sesshoumaru's patience with them. Grimly, he clung to a semblance of calm, unwilling to let those gathered notice his annoyance. The archery competition was of no consequence. He shouldn't give a whit who won or who lost.

Even before the unfortunate confrontation that cost him his arm, Sesshoumaru hadn't found much use for the bow. Swifter and far more deadly than any arrow, he preferred to dispatch his prey at closer quarters. As Kagome applauded Kenta, he finally muttered, "Desist."

"Nope!"

"Why not?" he growled.

Kagome's brows lifted challengingly. "I'm pinch-clapping because withholding praise would be petty."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 21, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	270. Final Round

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the eligible one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 270: Final Round<strong>

In the final round, Kenta faced another familiar personage. "No _wonder_ Storyteller-sama was singing about archery last night," Kagome whispered excitedly. "He's good!"

Sesshoumaru's mother laughed lightly. "Do not praise Lord Hideki's songs or stories too loudly, or there shall be no end to them!"

The rangy, auburn-haired youkai glanced their way and winked, and Kagome blushed furiously. "He _heard_ me!"

With a speaking glance at her son, Sesshoumaru's mother blandly remarked, "You have a gift for attracting the notice of eligible males, little ally."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.

Kagome blinked. "He's a bachelor?"

The demoness's lips quirked. "A widower, actually."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 22, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note:** In _Chapter 269: Good Sport_, Kagome coined "pinch-clapping," a baseball reference to pinch-hitting, when a substitute batter is called to the plate. I'm amused so many of you googled it! Believe me, Sesshoumaru's even more stumped than you were! ::twinkle::


	271. Repeating Himself

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the swift one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 271: Repeating Himself<strong>

"We are leaving."

"Couldn't we at _least_ congratulate him?" Kagome wheedled, her gaze straying to the throng around Kenta.

"No."

"But...!"

Her protest vanished in a flash of light, and Kagome found herself nose-to-nose with a very annoyed Sesshoumaru. "You will _not_ argue with me in public."

Wincing, she mumbled, "Whoops?"

He accepted her apology with a moody, "Hnn."

"But why _couldn't_ we?" she pressed. "Even you have to admit he des–"

Sesshoumaru's fingers covered her mouth. "I _said_ not to argue."

Kagome tugged at his arm, and when he removed his hand, she smiled sweetly. "We're not in public."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 23, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	272. Called It

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's missing something. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 272: Called It<strong>

Sesshoumaru's light sphere dissolved outside the trysting cave instead of his rooms, and he hustled Kagome inside, crowding her into the corner until her back was against the wall. _Uh-oh. Still __not__ happy!_ "Relax," she soothed. "There's no threat."

"What about me?"

"Erm... are you threatening me?"

"Does it seem so?" he inquired.

"Well, you're certainly capable of _being_ a threat."

"Capable," he echoed, testing the word and finding it lacking. "I am _more_ than capable."

"I know," Kagome softly assured. "It's hard to miss."

He pressed closer. "What is?"

Smiling faintly, Kagome asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you fishing for compliments?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 24, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	273. Pep Talk

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who needs reminding. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 273: Pep Talk<strong>

Kagome couldn't comprehend _all_ the nuances of inu-youkai culture, but she understood enough to know that she wouldn't be doing Sesshoumaru any favors if she challenged him in public. That he allowed her to speak her mind in private implied that he valued her opinion on some level, and she put that theory to work... because he obviously needed to hear what she had to say. Gently touching his wrist, she asked, "Your goal is to be wanted, right?"

He growled.

Hoping to calm him, she rubbed his arm and, with a rueful smile, promised, "You're wanted. I _know_ it."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 25, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	274. Magic Fingers

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the sensitive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 274: Magic Fingers<strong>

"That was the plan," Sesshoumaru acknowledged in low tones.

"Exactly!" she enthused. "You were the belle of the ball last night, and I doubt that's changed just because you didn't compete in one eensy little tournament!"

"Kagome," he interrupted, his voice slightly husky.

"Hmm?" she brightly inquired.

With an odd sound that seemed to be a growl, groan, and whine all mixed together, he blinked eyes that were slightly crossed. Twisting his hand around, he caught the fingers that had been massaging his wrist stripes. "I should explain..."

"Oh! You don't want...?"

"Wrong," he growled, and then he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 26, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	275. Confession Time

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's all worked up. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 275: Confession Time<strong>

It was just a brush, feather-soft and fleeting, a thoughtless, spontaneous gesture. Still, Sesshoumaru immediately felt the difference between this kiss and all its predecessors. Stirring instincts bayed for more, and a curl of excitement tempted him to withhold the truth from his ally. "Wrong," he gravely repeated.

"I don't understand," Kagome murmured, searching his face with a stunned expression.

"I know," the taiyoukai replied stiffly. "You do not understand because I did not explain." Reaching for her hand, he brought it to his cheek. "These are sensitive."

"You're... ticklish?"

Golden eyes slammed shut, and he confessed, "This is _enticement_."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 27, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	276. Strange Reaction

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who took advantage of a lady's ignorance. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 276: Strange Reaction<strong>

Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome's reaction. Fury, remonstrations, purification—he expected all, deserved no less. His hand fell away; hers remained, and he wondered if she would slap him. Pride railed against him for bowing his head before a mere human, yet honor rebuked him for not abasing himself further.

Strong emotions whirled through her scent, a confused muddle that finally resolved into something he barely recognized, for sorrow didn't suit her. Opening his eyes, he stared into her pale and pleading face. Thinking she did not understand, he lamely explained, "Lies are beneath me."

Kagome smiled wanly. "And so am I."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 28, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	277. Shared Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who knew better. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 277: Shared Guilt<strong>

Sesshoumaru was dumbstruck. How could Kagome have come to such an insulting surmise. If she were beneath him, he would hardly lower himself. In disgruntled tones, he demanded, "Are allies not equal?"

"Not always," she replied. "The weak often align themselves with someone stronger."

"You are not weak."

"That's sweet of you to say," Kagome murmured.

Snorting, he retorted, "I am _not_ sweet." Her answering smile brought him satisfaction; however, something still puzzled him. "You are not angry?"

"You were very... expressive," she bashfully admitted. "I didn't know _everything_, but I knew enough. M-maybe I wanted to be wanted, too?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 29, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	278. Pay Attention

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the onewho's changed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 278: Pay Attention<strong>

Kagome startled him by asking, "Why did you kiss me?"

That was obvious. "We were training."

"Not back then. I meant just now."

Sesshoumaru searched his mind, trying to divine a motive. Only one fit. "It pleased me to do so."

With a blink, she checked, "You _wanted_ to?"

He blinked back, recognizing the discrepancy. Indeed, she'd made an earlier point that kisses were nicer for those who wanted them. Intrigued, he inquired, "Have I demonstrated improvement?"

Kagome laughed weakly. "I don't know, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's not like I was taking notes."

"Hnn," he replied, bending closer. "Pay attention this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 30, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	279. New Approach

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's caught. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 279: New Approach<strong>

Kagome's breath caught as Sesshoumaru's cheek brushed hers. Knowing how sensitive his stripes were, she finally understood the intimacy of the gesture... and why he'd been so grudging to offer it the first time. _I should refuse. _

Glancing at her through his lashes, he caressed her other cheek, adding a soft rumble of reassurance. Perhaps his confidence came from taking a much more inu-youkai approach. _I shouldn't let him. _

Wanting to be wanted was one thing; being wanted for the right reasons was another. When his lips finally touched hers, it almost broke her heart. _If only he meant it._

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 2, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	280. Flying Colors

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's often difficult to understand. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 280: Flying Colors<strong>

Sesshoumaru's world narrowed to a pleasant hum as his kisses lost their precision, blending together until he wasn't sure of anything but the urge to pull Kagome closer. When she leaned into him, he welcomed her cooperation; when he scented tears, he pulled back in surprise.

His heart thudded as she hid her face against his chest, and he struggled with an unfamiliar pang of guilt. "You are dissatisfied?"

"Nope." Kagome thumped his chest and damply announced, "Y-you pass."

"Pass," he echoed dubiously.

"With flying colors," she assured.

Sesshoumaru needed clarification. "I have improved?"

Kagome sniffled, then promised, "You're perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 3, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	281. Silly Questions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's reacting strongly. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 281: Silly Questions<strong>

Sesshoumaru's guilt was assuaged, and his ego had been stroked; however, he wasn't entirely satisfied with Kagome's responses. "How can you say I am perfect?"

She blinked. "You don't believe me?"

"You are inexperienced."

Rolling her eyes, she pointed out, "So are _you_!"

Stubbornly, he demanded, "On what basis have you determined my superiority?"

Sparks kindled in her eyes, burning away her sorrow. "You want me to kiss someone else to verify?"

Red flashed across his. "_No_."

Her glare faded first. "Sesshoumaru-sama, this is silly. No more, please."

He wasn't sure he should relent. _Does she mean discussion... or kisses? _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 4, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	282. Copper Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's running late. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 282: Copper Eyes<strong>

"Late, late, late," Kagome muttered under her breath as she tried to run slowly.

Halfway across the courtyard, a strangely familiar voice hailed, "Girl!"

Turning, she realized it was Storyteller-sama, his high, auburn ponytail swaying as he strode over. Hastily bowing, she asked, "Yes, milord?"

"Will you attend tonight's festival?" he politely inquired, shaggy brows lifting over copper-colored eyes.

"Yep! Sesshoumaru's mom... erm... the Western Lady is waiting for me. Hair to brush, obis to knot, you know—girl stuff!"

Chuckling, Lord Hideki replied, "I won't keep you from your appointed task, but I _will_ beg a favor... little miko."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 5, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	283. Busy Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the flustered one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 283: Busy Girl<strong>

Kagome blinked. "Oh! You knew?"

"I've tangled with my share of your sort," Lord Hideki amiably replied. "I've never met a miko so powerful, yet so pleasant."

"Erm... thanks," she murmured, flustered by his admiration. "But I doubt you need any favors from me. Besides, I'll be busy. _Really_ busy!"

"The only favor I wish is that of your company," he assured. "You've flattered my storytelling prowess; let me test yours! Something tells me _your_ tale is one for the ages!"

"Like I said... busy girl!"

Undaunted, Lord Hideki bowed and winked. "I'll simply have to wait for an opening!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 9, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	284. Placing Orders

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who has a name. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 284: Placing Orders<strong>

"You, there," called another voice. "Human."

She turned to find a demoness bearing down on her; she vaguely remembered her from the Western Lady's dressing room, which meant she was eligible nobility. "I'm Kagome," she reminded.

"You're Sesshoumaru-sama's servant?"

"Yep! Was there something you needed?"

She eyed Kagome distrustfully, then announced, "I have a message for your lord."

"A message," she echoed, puzzled.

"This," the demoness muttered, suddenly awkward as she offered a single golden flower.

"I'll... erm..."

"Bring him here," prompted the lady.

Mounting disbelief gave way to a forced smile, and Kagome brightly replied, "I'll just do that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 12, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Mount  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	285. Golden Opportunity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the commanding one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 285: Golden Opportunity<strong>

Sesshoumaru accepted the news calmly enough, which wasn't surprising; however, he _also_ accepted the summons. He followed a discomfited Kagome into the courtyard, the golden flower held carefully between thumb and forefinger. _He said he didn't want them. _

"Wait." He brushed by, ordering, "Go back."

Unable to turn from the scene, she watched him approach the demoness, certain he would send her packing. Without a word, Sesshoumaru stalked past the willing female, and Kagome thought he'd rejected her invitation to tryst. But then, the lady dipped her head, demurely following in his wake.

They disappeared into the garden's maze together.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 12, 2011  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	286. Making Excuses

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the distracted one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 286: Making Excuses<strong>

_Keep busy. Don't think. _Kagome slowly brushed the Western Lady's silvery tresses and tried not to recall just how similar they were to her son's.

"You seem distracted, little ally," pried the demoness. "I would have thought tonight's festival would catch your fancy."

"Everything's beautiful!" she quickly assured, managing an unconvincing smile.

Yellow eyes narrowed. "Are you homesick again?"

Seizing upon the excuse, she nodded shakily.

With a soft tut, Sesshoumaru's mother decreed, "Trade places with me!" Plucking the pins from Kagome's black hair, she purred, "Nothing improves a woman's mood like a new hairstyle. I know _just_ the thing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 12, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	287. Wistful Beauty

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with big plans. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 287: Wistful Beauty<strong>

From the shadows of an arbor, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome step into the garden. Clearly, Mother was playing games, and as usual, she was playing well.

The demoness had lent the miko fine silks, and numerous shell-shaped combs adorned an intricate hairstyle incorporating blossoms that told maudlin stories in the inu-youkai language of flowers. Tragedy. Innocence. Longing. Her subdued attitude and soft glances encouraged the beguiling illusion, which had surely been calculated to stir new scandals.

Kagome's wistfulness tugged at Sesshoumaru, but he grudgingly left her to his mother's keeping. Thanks to the day's triumph, his night was already spoken for.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 13, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	288. Suspiciously Absent

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the suggestive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 288: Suspiciously Absent<strong>

"Isn't Sesshoumaru-sama coming?" Kagome whispered to her hostess.

The Western Lady glanced around and carelessly replied, "Who can say?"

One by one, the lanterns strung throughout the gardens were lit, banishing the darkness of a moonless night. Biting her lip, Kagome searched among the festival attendees for the demoness Sesshoumaru had disappeared with earlier, but she was missing as well. "Where could he be?" she sighed.

"Oh, the possibilities are endless... and propitious!" With a coy smile, his mother suggested, "Perhaps he is finally putting his inheritance to good use!"

Kagome paled. _Of course. The barrier is hiding him... them. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 16, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	289. Granting Dignity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with dimming enthusiasm. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 289: Granting Dignity<strong>

Evening became night, and Kagome slipped into an alcove, dropping onto a bench and closing her eyes. _Maybe I should go home. But how?_

"Girl."

She looked up and murmured, "Oh. Hi."

Lord Hideki frowned. "You should _not_ be alone."

Kagome shrugged. "But I am."

"A moment," he ordered, disappearing with a swish of auburn hair. Surprisingly, he returned with Sesshoumaru's mother, demanding, "Lend her to me, Lady."

The demoness's brows arched. "You _know_ I cannot."

"I won't trespass upon your son's dignity, but the girl is owed an equal measure," Storyteller-sama argued. "Keep me company tonight. _Both_ of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 17, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	290. Mature Tastes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one making assumptions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 290: Mature Tastes<strong>

While Storyteller-sama went to secure a garden pavilion, the Western Lady tapped her fan against her chin. "He is _using_ me to get to you. I should be scandalized."

"Are you?" Kagome checked.

"Not particularly." With a small smirk, the demoness confided, "There is talk that our little butterfly may show a preference for Lord Hideki, yet he favors _you_ tonight!"

"Chou-sama?"

The lady hummed a gleeful affirmative.

"But isn't he... _old_?"

"What gave you _that_ idea?"

After a considered pause, she admitted, "Mostly his eyebrows, I guess."

Sesshoumaru's mother burst into laughter, and Kagome felt just a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 18, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	291. Welcome Distraction

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who was once just a boy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 291: Welcome Distraction<strong>

Just before they entered the garden pavilion where a resplendent table awaited, the Western Lady quietly explained, "Lord Hideki understands the necessities of propriety, but mind yourself. Sesshoumaru will _not_ thank you for getting close to another male."

"I understand," Kagome whispered.

Storyteller-sama was in fine form, beguiling his audience with numerous anecdotes. Kagome laughed until her sides hurt. Never in a million years had she expected to hear stories about Sesshoumaru when he was a little boy. "So cute!" she gasped.

"He _was_," his mother agreed. "In spite of his efforts to prove otherwise... or perhaps because of them."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 19, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	292. Old Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the youthful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 292: Old Friend<strong>

Kagome found Lord Hideki charming, and his many small courtesies made it easier for her to put Sesshoumaru out of her mind. Surrounded by the glow of paper lanterns, she welcomed the distraction he freely offered.

When he excused himself to procure more delicacies, she nudged the Western Lady, saying, "He's nice!"

The demoness inclined her head. "He is an old friend, and a good one."

"I'm confused," Kagome whispered. "You said he _wasn't_ old, but then... how does he know stories about when Sesshoumaru-sama was little?"

She smiled slyly. "Hideki cannot possibly be old. We are the same age."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 3, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	293. Being There

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the loyal one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 293: Being There<strong>

When the Western Lady escorted Kagome back to the castle, she casually offered, "You may stay with me tonight, little ally."

"No, thank you." As much as she dreaded Sesshoumaru's return, she couldn't bring herself to leave him in the lurch. "He might need help with his clothes... or want a bath."

"True, but don't wait up," the demoness advised. With a salacious smirk, she added, "As they say, dark nights last til dawn!"

"I won't," she promised. Kagome was heartsick over the recent turn of events, but that wouldn't stop her from being there for a friend in need.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 4, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	294. Last Hope

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who honors his word. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 294: Last Hope<strong>

Inuyasha hunched against the well, oblivious to Sesshoumaru's arrival. "Little brother," he greeted. The hanyou was on his feet in an instant, charging blindly, and the taiyoukai chose not to sidestep, letting the dark-haired human collide with his immovability.

"You gotta help! I couldn't find anything, but _your_ nose...!" he exclaimed, voice crackling with urgency. Hands fisted in Sesshoumaru's kimono, and dense emotions swamped his senses—anxiety, self-loathing, and a disturbingly bright spike of hope. "I can't find Kagome," Inuyasha croaked. "I swore I'd protect her, but..."

Greatly discomfited, Sesshoumaru blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I have her."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 13, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Weekly Perfection at Dokuga Contest, Dense  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	295. Showing Weakness

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's been worried sick. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 295: Showing Weakness<strong>

Inuyasha went completely still, then stammered, "Wh-what?"

Sesshoumaru doubted this conversation could have had a more awkward start, but retreat was not an option. With all the dignity he could muster, he relayed, "She is safe."

The taiyoukai had expected many things—outrage, epithets, violence. He was wholly unprepared for his human half-brother to sag against him, resting his forehead against Sesshoumaru's unarmored chest. Drenched in an unmistakeable haze of relief, the hanyou huskily demanded, "Say it again."

With a short huff, he obliged. "Kagome is safe."

Inuyasha shuddered violently, clearly trembling on the edge of exhaustion. "Bastard," he weakly accused.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 9, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	296. Not Finished

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with strange allies. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 296: Not Finished<strong>

Sesshoumaru frowned, for _his_ legitimacy wasn't at question, but now was not the time to set Inuyasha straight. The man's eyes rolled, and he slumped to the ground at his brother's feet. Much put out, the taiyoukai softly rejoined, "Idiot."

Resignedly, he hauled his limp form close enough to transport him into the village. The monk charged out of the elderly miko's hut, the taijiya close behind, but both stopped at the sight of Sesshoumaru lowering Inuyasha to the ground.

Hurrying over, Miroku nodded respectfully. "What happened?"

Suspecting a lack of food, sleep, and sense, Sesshoumaru aloofly demanded, "Wake him."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 10, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	297. Partial Disclosure

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the temporarily human one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 297: Partial Disclosure<strong>

Inuyasha batted away his friends hands and gruffly exclaimed, "He knows where Kagome is!"

"Hnn."

Miroku and Sango traded relieved glances but wisely held their peace. Inuyasha swore and demanded, "You had her?"

"Yes."

"This _whole_ time?"

"Two weeks," he calmly confirmed.

"I should kill you!" his human sibling snarled.

Sesshoumaru's brow arched. "You could try."

"Inuyasha," soothed Miroku. "Now is hardly the time for idle threats."

In weary tones, the hanyou asked, "Where is she?"

"Someplace safe."

"Are you bringing her back?"

"No." Stared down by three humans who could rightly be considered allies, he diplomatically added, "Not yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 11, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	298. Hurry Home

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's been a good boy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 298: Hurry Home<strong>

Sesshoumaru was excessively pleased with himself. Not only had he allayed the fears of his so-called allies with a minimum of explanation, he'd managed a quick side-trip to check on Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin. Promise kept. Responsibilities upheld. Now, all he wanted was a lengthy soak in a hot bath to rid himself of his brother's scent... and perhaps a show of gratitude from Kagome. Sesshoumaru's imagination whirled through the possibilities; his pulse quickened in anticipation. Expecting smiles, praise, and perhaps even renewed receptivity toward another training session, the taiyoukai streaked towards the warm welcome he was certain he'd earned.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 23, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	299. Ta Da!

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the confused one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 299: Ta Da!<strong>

In the darkest hour before dawn, Sesshoumaru stealthily entered his rooms, then unleashed a swirl of power calculated to wake his slumbering ally. To his chagrin, the grand entrance was wasted; worse, it was inappropriate, for Kagome was already awake, curled in a tight ball in the center of her bed.

He crossed swiftly to her side, nose twitching for some clue to her distress. "What happened?" he growled. "Who left you in this state?"

Kagome's reply came through clenched teeth. "_You_ left."

That made no sense. "You urged me to go."

"I didn't think you actually _would_!" she snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 24, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	300. Bad Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the disreputable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 300: Bad Boy<strong>

Mystified, Sesshoumaru asked, "You expected me to refuse?"

She was on her feet, hands fisted at her side, eyes sparking with hurt and anger. "Sorry for being so naïve!"

He slowly rose, but refrained from approaching her. Utterly lost, he ventured, "I assumed you would be pleased."

"Over your tawdry little triumph?" She laughed bitterly. "I think I preferred your reputation as a unfeeling and unapproachable bastard!"

The beginnings of comprehension filtered through his mind, followed by a jolt of incredulity. Choosing his tone with care, Sesshoumaru answered, "If I possess any other reputation, it is one you yourself dictated."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 25, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	301. How Insulting

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's been sticking to the plan. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 301: How Insulting<strong>

Tears welled, but power fizzed along with Kagome's fury. "So _I'm_ to blame? No way!"

Quicker than she could react, Sesshoumaru had her pressed against the wall, and he allowed her to see his own indignation. "You will calm down, and you will listen to me."

"Leave me alone!"

Hadn't she just berated him for doing so? The vexing young woman struggled against his dominance, so he leaned down to nip her ear. "Have you begun to believe your own lies, Kagome?"

She stilled. "Wh-what?"

"How insulting," he murmured. "I would never allow any of those bitches to touch me."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 26, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	302. Setting Straight

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one blinded by jealousy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 302: Setting Straight<strong>

Kagome stared blankly into golden eyes. "But... but you left with her!"

"Hnn." He gentled his hold and rubbed his cheek soothingly against hers. "Am I not meant to appear accepting of female interest?"

"Erm... yeah."

"Her hopes for an assignation were cruelly dashed," he silkily relayed. "The only boon I offered was my silence, should she wish to save face. The bitch will preen, both our reputations remain intact, and others are sure to follow suit."

Thorough. Ruthless. Impressive. "You set a trap for them," Kagome breathed.

Sesshoumaru nipped at her other ear and slyly replied, "And caught you."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 27, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	303. Her Reprise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the misinterpreted one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 303: Her Reprise<strong>

Shock turned Kagome's fingers to ice as she gripped Sesshoumaru's kimono. _I did it again. _The very same jealousy that had nearly destroyed her peace of mind when Inuyasha refused to ignore Kikyou's plight had overtaken her soul. _And here I thought I'd learned my lesson. _

Shame burned through her, for she'd misinterpreted every one of Sesshoumaru's actions. Bowing her head until her forehead rested against his chest, Kagome muttered, "I'm such an idiot."

"Hnn," he agreed, sounding completely unperturbed. "The second one tonight. I expected you to make up for his rudeness, but even now, you follow his lead."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 30, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	304. No Doubts

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who actively avoids misunderstandings. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 304: No Doubts<strong>

Surprise distracted Kagome from maudlin thoughts. "Second one?" she echoed, recognizing the taiyoukai's tone. Sesshoumaru reserved a special brand of haughty for his younger brother. Tugging urgently at his kimono, she asked, "Do you mean Inuyasha?"

"I keep my promises," he replied loftily.

A fresh wash of emotions tumbled through Kagome, whose head began to whirl. "Was he upset?"

"Furious."

Her mouth ran dry, and a weak tremor rattled through her slender frame. _Of course he is. I should have..._

Sesshoumaru's fingers gently gripped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. Golden eyes narrowed as he clarified, "With me."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 4, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	305. Back Off

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the possessive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 305: Back Off<strong>

Kagome was all mixed up inside, but the emotion that eventually fought its way to the forefront was relief. Inuyasha wasn't angry with her, and Sesshoumaru had ditched the demoness. Sagging slightly against her companion, she silently exulted, _He refused her!_

It was hard to be insulted when he unobtrusively checked up on her, nose aquiver. Tilting her head, she let him sniff to his heart's content, reveling in closeness. _They can't have him! _At the thought, a tiny surge of power coursed through her whole body. He drew back, brows upraised, for she'd inadvertently wrapped them within a barrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 5, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	306. Stay Put

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's not going anywhere. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 306: Stay Put<strong>

For the barest of moments, Sesshoumaru thought Kagome was challenging him. Wrapped in a tremulous sheathe of purity, he stood his ground, for no self-respecting demon would retreat when engaged by a mere human. _No. I am not the threat. _

Huffing softly, he lowered his head, unconcernedly resuming his perusal of her scent. Mother had kept her close, and no males had been fool enough to touch his attendant. Sesshoumaru was satisfied by Kagome's loyalty, amused by her embarrassment, and intrigued by her audacity. Better, in keeping him close, she left herself vulnerable. Perhaps her welcome would begin to warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 6, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	307. Noble Effort

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's hard to please. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 307: Noble Effort<strong>

Sesshoumaru tested his limits, shifting closer and nudging Kagome's jaw with his nose. She tensed slightly, but turned her head in a manner most enticing. Mixed messages. His instincts clamored at him to overpower this powerful female, and not by battle; however, the evening's events indicated that he must set aside his wants and whims in favor of shoring up an essential alliance.

A soft sigh escaped Kagome's lips when Sesshoumaru stopped just shy of a kiss and decreed, "You need rest. Bed." To his surprise, she seemed less than pleased. All he earned for his consideration was a pout.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 7, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	308. Honest Remorse

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the apologetic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 308: Honest Remorse<strong>

Kagome's barrier fizzled. "S-sorry. Erm... I suppose you want a bath?"

"Hnn," he admitted.

"Here or there?"

"There."

Her heart skipped a beat when the taiyoukai pulled her close for the lightning-fast transfer from tower to trysting cave. Kagome blushed lightly when she realized that the clothes she'd dressed Sesshoumaru in earlier that afternoon were completely intact. _No hanky-panky, and probably no potty breaks. Stoic on all counts._

Feeling wretched, she quickly loosed the necessary knots and stepped back, but before he could turn away, she touched his arm. When his brows lifted inquiringly, she blurted, "How do I apologize?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 13, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	309. How To

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's willing to demonstrate. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 309: How To<strong>

Sesshoumaru sniffed lightly, puzzled by the interesting mingle of emotions accompanying Kagome's request. Tilting his head to one side, he replied, "You already have."

"I mean... how do inu-youkai apologize?"

_Interesting._ "There are many ways, some more humiliating than others."

Kagome fidgeted. "Which do you recommend for a lame ally?"

He chose to humor her, calmly coaching, "First, we say we are sorry."

"I'm _so_ sorry!"

Inclining his head, he continued, "Then we beg forgiveness."

"Forgive me?"

He shook his head.

"You won't?" she asked, gaze tragic.

"We don't plead with _words_," he corrected. Leaning closer, he murmured, "Like this."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 14, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	310. Sincerity Counts

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who goes through the motions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 310: Sincerity Counts<strong>

Kagome's breath caught when Sesshoumaru's lips grazed her throat, then caressed the underside of her jaw. _This_ was an inu-youkai apology? "A-are you making this up?"

"More doubts?" he archly inquired.

"It's just... I can't really see you kissing up to anyone!"

Golden eyes narrowed. "I have little need for apologies."

"Good point. Erm... could you bend down?"

Going up on tiptoe, she managed a flustered peck, and when Sesshoumaru straightened, he stiffly announced, "A human might be fooled, but any inu-youkai would doubt your sincerity."

"That was just a warm-up," she promised, tugging him closer. "This time's for keeps."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 15, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	311. Another Chance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's eager to make things right. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 311: Another Chance<strong>

The shift in her attitude was immediate... appropriate... and dazzling. It felt as if she was pouring her whole soul into every kiss pressed against his throat, for they tingled with purity. "Enough," Sesshoumaru huskily demanded, tangling his fingers in her hair to hold her back. "That will more than suffice, Kagome."

"So... are you going to forgive me?"

"Are you going to trust me?" he countered.

"Yep!"

He formalized their reconciliation, and when she wrinkled her nose, rubbing at her forehead and muttering something about doggie kisses, Sesshoumaru took it as a sign that their oft-baffling alliance remained intact.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 18, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	312. Why Bother?

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who hates to be inconvenienced. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 312: Why Bother?<strong>

After his bath, Sesshoumaru lounged on the balcony railing, letting the stiff, sea breeze cool his skin and dry his hair as he contemplated his next move. _This game grows more interesting. _Dawn approached, but he had no intention of making an appearance at breakfast. A day of respite would foster rumors about his night's activities.

Satisfied with this plan, he drifted back inside and hovered next to the bed. If he wished to dress, Sesshoumaru faced the towering inconvenience of rousing his sleeping attendant. With an idle shrug, the taiyoukai let his towel drop and slid under the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 19, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	313. Fluttering Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who doesn't get away. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 313: Fluttering Feelings<strong>

Kagome woke beside Sesshoumaru and decided she'd been spending way too much time with dog demons. _This shouldn't be normal. _And really, it wasn't. In a couple weeks, he would return to being aloof, arrogant, and mostly absent.

Wriggling sideways to put some distance between herself and heartache, Kagome squeaked when an arm slipped around her waist and dragged her back. Her captor growled softly and nuzzled her hair. _It's just a dog thing. _Knowing that dampened most of the fluttery feelings his nearness caused, and one phrase stole any happiness she might have found in his embrace. _If only... _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 20, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	314. Changing Fast

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who shouldn't toy with instincts. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 314: Changing Fast<strong>

Kagome had always liked another warm body in bed. _He's no Buyo or Shippo, but he's here._ Relaxing in Sesshoumaru's hold, she wondered how her opinion of him could have changed so much. _Maybe because when he's acting doggish, he's almost... cute._

Smiling impishly, Kagome made another bid for escape, but Sesshoumaru wasn't having it. With an effortless tug, he rolled her over, pinning her flush against his body before burying his nose against her neck with a wuffling sigh.

Now that she was face-to-face with the slumbering taiyoukai, one thing became abundantly clear. He wasn't cute; he was naked!

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 21, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	315. Panic Attack

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the negligent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 315: Panic Attack<strong>

The scent of Kagome's panic jerked Sesshoumaru from a sleep so deep, he was momentarily disoriented. Instinct took hold before he fully grasped their situation, so by the time it registered that they were secure behind the trysting cave's barrier, he was already crouched over the young woman, claws extended. Brow furrowing, he muttered, "There is no threat."

"You're not _wearing_ anything!" she wailed, her voice badly muffled since her hands were plastered over her face.

_True._ With a soft huff, Sesshoumaru rejoined, "If you have a complaint, take it up with my attendant. She neglected her duties last night."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 22, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	316. Protest Filed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the indifferent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 316: Protest Filed<strong>

Sesshoumaru dismounted, lying back down and pulling her close. "What. Are. You. _Doing_?" she squeaked.

"Fostering rumors," he replied. "What are you doing?"

Momentarily stymied by his conversational tone, she muttered, "I was sleeping."

"You may resume."

Kagome glared instead. "I'd like to file a protest."

"Against my attendant? Please do." His deep voice had a lazy quality. "Vexing human. Completely unmanageable."

_Is he...? _"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you teasing me?"

"Hnn."

"At least put on some fur!" Youki rushed. Silver rippled, swathing them together in a soft billow. She peeked... and blushed. "You're still naked."

Sesshoumaru huffed. "Close your eyes, Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 24, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	317. Proof Positive

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the trusted one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 317: Proof Positive<strong>

Later that morning, Sesshoumaru stood upon the balcony railing outside the trysting cave. He gazed idly at the sea, but his attention was fixed on Kagome. _She is up to something. Any minute now..._

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Golden eyes slanted toward the beaming young woman, who exclaimed, "I totally trust you, and I can prove it!"

"Your word is sufficient."

She countered, "It's more doggish to _show_ things."

_Doggish?_ Sesshoumaru was fairly certain he should be insulted, but she radiated so much excitement, his curiosity was piqued. "What did you have in mind?"

With a confident smile, she offered him a hairbrush.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 25, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	318. Stepping Down

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the reasonable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 318: Stepping Down<strong>

"I'll let you brush my hair!" Kagome enthused.

"What an honor," Sesshoumaru replied expressionlessly. _Why does she persist in trying to emulate our ways?_ She was only acting on information he'd divulged before, but he'd hardly expected her to exert her rights as a token packmate.

Her expression faltered. "It wouldn't mean anything _weird_ in dog, would it?"

"I am not a dog."

"No offense," she offered meekly.

He sighed. "I grasp your intent. It is a reasonable offer."

Kagome immediately brightened. "Does that mean _yes_?"

Sesshoumaru stepped down off the railing and held out his hand for the brush.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 26, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	319. Certain Things

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the confident one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 319: Certain Things<strong>

Sesshoumaru stood in the entrance to the trysting cave for the longest time, trying to pin down the unfamiliar emotion tumbling around in his chest.

_Eagerness? Doubtful. _

_Nervousness? Impossible. _

_Uncertainty? Perhaps..._

But why? He'd always been certain of what he wanted, and he'd never had qualms about taking it. However, Kagome's invitation left him with the strangest sense of imbalance. The intent was hers. Initiative, hers. She made her paltry preparations, radiating confidence. Yes, that was definitely the problem. Because it wasn't self-confidence. _She is confident of me. _

Which left Sesshoumaru wondering if he could live up to her expectations.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 27, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	320. Single Handed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's shorthanded. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 320: <strong>**Single Handed**

Kagome's trust demanded a response, but Sesshoumaru's hand hovered irresolutely. _How do I proceed?_ Silently cursing the half-brother who'd complicated his life in manifold ways, Sesshoumaru set aside the pink brush and gathered Kagome's abundant hair closer. Reclaiming the brush, he set to work.

His expression of utter concentration soon degraded into a scowl, for the bristles skimmed uselessly across her glossy tresses. A wary glance assured him that Kagome's eyes were closed, so he abandoned the ridiculous thing. _If I must do this, it will be in my own way._ Slipping his fingers into her hair, Sesshoumaru took control.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 30, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	321. Loaded Question

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the chatty one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 321: Loaded Question<strong>

Her latest brainwave had seemed like a stroke of genius, but now that Sesshoumaru's fingers were tangled in her hair, Kagome was a mess. He might be inu-youkai, but she was a romantically-invested, teenaged human. Pressing her hands over her skipping heart, she tried to think of something to distract herself from the rhythmic twist and tug of Sesshoumaru's ministrations. Default won out. She started talking. "This is nice."

The taiyoukai hummed noncommittally.

She stole a peek, and her heart wrenched. The next words out of her mouth _really_ could have been worded better. "Is it boring to touch me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 31, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	322. In Deeper

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the enticing one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 322: In Deeper<strong>

Sesshoumaru's hand stilled, and he tipped his head slightly to one side as he held her gaze. "Why would you think that?"

"N-nevermind. You can stop if you want."

"I am not finished." Giving her hair a gentle tug, the taiyoukai demanded, "Now, explain your question."

Kagome's cheeks flushed scarlet. "What I meant was, since I'm human, I don't have stripes or spots to... erm... entice. Markings seem to play a big part in trysting."

"But we are not trysting." The taiyoukai's brows slowly lifted, and the timber of his voice deepened as he softly inquired, "Did you wish to?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 1, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	323. Not No

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one prepared to seize the day. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 323: Not No<strong>

He'd fully expected rejection, but Kagome stared up at him with a torn expression. Was there interest after all? Lest the chance pass by, he trailed his knuckles along her cheek, tracing the outline of stripes she didn't possess. "Are you envious?"

"Maybe," she admitted. "I mean, markings _totally_ advertize who's strongest. Like you. You have _tons_!"

Sesshoumaru blinked placidly, still stroking her cheek. "Hnn. You have seen most of them."

"Only most?" she countered skeptically. "I've seen all the stripes on your arms, legs, and hips. Where else would you be hiding... erm... you know what? Don't answer that."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 2, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	324. Living Up

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who earned it. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 324: <strong>**Living Up**

"I _am_ strong," Sesshoumaru acknowledged. "However, markings are more a tribute to parentage than power."

"You definitely have the _fanciest_ pedigree."

"Hnn. Still, an unmarked demon can gain great strength. My teacher Yuji-taichou bore no blaze, yet he rose through every rank. Had he taken a mate, his children would have been a tribute to his skill."

"_You_ are a tribute to his teaching," she said, soft and earnest.

Old aches hoarsened his voice as he replied, "I hope so."

When her fingertips touched his cheek, it was for comfort. When his lips brushed her forehead, it was for thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 3, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	325. Almost Touching

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the attentive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 325: <strong>**Almost Touching**

Sesshoumaru moved to sit beside the supine miko. "You are unmarked, yet you have attained power."

Kagome folded her hands over her heart. "You don't want the Jewel."

The Shikon no Tama was well-hidden, but he'd witnessed its inextricable return to her body. "I have never wanted it."

Her lips quirked. "I like that about you."

"Pay attention," he murmured, calling up youki. Most demons would flee from Kagome's tumultuous purity, but he forced it to bloom and blaze. Even though she held it back, the Jewel reacted, recognizing the threat he posed. Sesshoumaru smirked. "You are far from boring."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 6, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	326. Touching Immortality

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's always been out of reach. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 326: Touching Immortality<strong>

Kagome knew that power could be seductive. How many youkai had scrabbled for Jewel shards, hoping to level up? Sesshoumaru had been the only one confident enough in his own strength to ignore it... and her. _Not anymore._

Youki buffeted her body, fierce and demanding. Anyone with sense should be scared spitless. Sesshoumaru's power was beyond anything a mere human could touch. Yet all Kagome had to do was lift her hand, push silver hair behind a pointed ear, and trail her fingertips along his cheek-stripes. Inhuman eyes with slit pupils locked with hers, and she felt the pull. _Seduction._

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 7, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	327. Pop Quiz

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who wavers. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 327: Pop Quiz<strong>

"If I was spontaneous, would you attempt to purify me?"

Kagome's brows knit. "I don't think I _could_."

Sesshoumaru haughtily clarified, "You could _not_ kill me."

"I meant _stop_ you."

"That is why I am asking first."

"Very chivalrous."

After a prolonged pause, he frowned slightly. "I am waiting for your answer."

"I _know_."

He huffed. "Say _no_."

"No? Wait... what was the question? Because I'm _terrible_ at pop quizzes. Except true-false. There, I stand at least half a chance."

Pushing closer so he was all she could see, he announced, "Kagome, I am going to kiss you."

"Erm... true."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 8, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	328. Taking Responsibility

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the distracted one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 328: Taking Responsibility<strong>

Kagome's scent had taken on a dusky quality that put Sesshoumaru's teeth nicely on edge. He slowed his kisses, trying to place the new flavor, which tugged strongly at his instincts, clamoring for him to drive off rivals and shelter her until she was ready to... rise? _Not possible. She is human. _Perplexed, Sesshoumaru drew back and asked, "Are you...?"

Kagome simply looked at him, silent and soulful.

He nosed her throat, confirming his suspicions. _This could complicate things._ Taking responsibility, he solemnly commanded, "Stay close to me."

"I already do."

"Closer, then."

"Erm... why?"

"You are coming into season."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 9, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	329. Delicate Issues

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the vulnerable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 329: Delicate Issues<strong>

"Excuse me?"

"I am familiar with fertility cycles," With great delicacy, Sesshoumaru inquired, "Will you be able to curb your instinct to rise?"

Kagome stared uncomprehending. "Huh?"

His eyes widened. "Is this your first season? I should get Mother."

"Wait a sec!" she demanded, grabbing onto his sleeve. "Just... _relax_! I keep supplies in my pack. Now, back up. What're you expecting me to do?"

His gaze slid sideways. "Entice a male into a mating flight."

"I wasn't...! I _wouldn't_!" Groaning in embarrassment and frustration, she said, "That's not how it works with human girls."

"Then why am I affected?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 10, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	330. Spring Thing

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who can't help themselves. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 330: <strong>**Spring Thing**

"Is _that_ why Inuyasha would...?" Kagome gasped. "This is a _dog_ thing?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened. "Explain."

"I'd try to keep my distance because of the smell." The taiyoukai's nostrils flared, and she cringed. "It's _gotta_ be bad, but he never complained. He'd hover. And then when Sango joined us, her cycle pulled him, too."

"Did he _impose_?"

"Nope. He couldn't help himself, which made him grouchy. But once his protective streak kicked in, he'd be extra considerate."

"Hnn. When a bitch's annual cycle reaches its peak each spring, males vie. She rises. They chase. He who catches... keeps."

"Erm... _monthly_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> While I appreciate the intentions of readers who are willing to educate me on the intricacies of the human fertility cycle, please rest assured that the author is better informed than Sesshoumaru on such matters. And for the record... humans don't go into heat.

**Original Posting Date:** August 13, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	331. Dizzy Instincts

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one offering an implicit warning. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 331: Dizzy Instincts<strong>

The Western Lady's lips twitched. "Six bitches bleed, and three are poised to rise. Did you notice _them_?"

"Only _she_ is under my protection."

"You know, your father could not resist the tizzy his pretty little human inspired," she casually revealed. "Her cycle drew him into an intoxicating, perpetual spring."

Sesshoumaru flinched. "You knew?"

"He and I spoke of many things. Especially those that mattered." Sighing, she declared, "It _is_ appropriate to protect Kagome until she freshens."

Sesshoumaru nodded, accepting her advice.

"But what will you do when she ripens?"

"Nothing."

Her brows arched. "Then you are concerned for nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 15, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	332. Dull Aches

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's waffling. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 332: Dull Aches<strong>

The giddy thrill of kissing ebbed, leaving Kagome with a dull ache low in her abdomen... and in her heart. "No more hair brushing. No more pop quizzes," she muttered as she dragged blankets off the bed. "Unless..." She groaned softly. _Resolutions shouldn't come with loopholes. _

With Sesshoumaru out, Kagome decided to tackle servantish things and fetch clean sheets. Trekking up the winding path to the trysting gate, she was startled to find a demon waiting. "Kenta!"

The silver-eyed demon blinked. "Good afternoon, Kagome."

On impulse, she sidled over, glanced both ways, then whispered, "Can I ask a personal question?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 6, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	333. Intimate Intimations

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the straightforward one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 333: Intimate Intimations<strong>

"How do I smell?"

Kenta's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not sure how to answer that."

_Great. I've stumbled upon the inu-youkai equivalent of 'does this dress make me look fat?'_ Fidgeting, Kagome asked, "Am I being impolite?"

With a bemused shake of his head, Kenta replied, "As you said, it's a _personal_ question."

"Does it have an answer?" she coaxed.

He kneaded his hands together. "You smell... human."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please tell me your nose is better than that!"

Her challenge loosened Kenta's tongue. "Female. Untouched. Guileless. Pleasant. And perhaps..." His nostrils quavered, and his voice gentled. "...receptive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 7, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	334. Royal Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one causing concern. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 334: Royal Pain<strong>

"That's it! That's the part I don't get!"

Kenta regarded Kagome curiously. "Are you ignorant of the pull of this season?"

"I _was_. That's why I'm getting a second opinion on my irresistibility." Flapping her hands, she exclaimed, "Sesshoumaru-sama seems to think I'll be fending off hoards of crazed males!"

His lips quirked. "Do you _wish_ to be pursued?"

"Been there, done that," she grumbled. "Trust me, being a youkai-magnet is a royal pain!"

"Then your allure has caused your lord concern in the past?"

"N-not exactly." Glancing toward the castle, Kagome said, "So he's getting a second opinion, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 8, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	335. So Very

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the trustworthy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 335: So Very<strong>

Kenta inhaled deeply, and his expression grew cautious. "Your lord keeps you close."

Kagome could feel a blush coming on. "Erm... yeah."

He chose his next words with great delicacy. "Has he imposed himself in an unwanted manner?"

This question again? _Are all dogs this protective of their females, or are these two extra-specially chivalrous?_ With a bright smile, Kagome said, "Nope. Sesshoumaru-sama is as nice as you."

"You honor me with your trust, but he and I are _not_ the same." Kenta leaned close enough to cause her eyes to cross and whispered, "Your lord keeps you _very_ close."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 12, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	336. No Excuses

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who probably just missed an important point. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 336: No Excuses<strong>

She dropped her gaze and mumbled, "Only because he can't help himself."

Kenta growled. "Is _that_ what he told you?"

"N-no!" Kagome stammered. "But that's how it is with dogs."

"That's a _lie_." Silver eyes narrowed. "Even someone as lowborn as I can curb his instincts."

"Then why would Sesshoumaru-sama...?"

"If _I_ were responsible for a lady poised to rise, I'd hold her close and _never_ let her go to another."

_Waitaminute! _Kagome's gaze darted to the archway. "Do you mean Chou-sama?"

He grimaced. "Don't read too much int–"

She crooned in sympathetic delight. "You're _totally_ curbing for her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 12, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delay in these updates. Thank you for your concern and for your patience. ::twinkle::


	337. Objection Overruled

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the irksome one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 337: Objection Overruled<strong>

Sesshoumaru pondered his mother's words. For ever cycle a demoness experienced, Kagome would know twelve. Apparently, humans raced to procreate before their little lives winked out. _Irksome._

In the cave, he found a cheerful ally. "What did your mom say?"

"I _will_ protect you."

"But I'm not in danger," she countered.

"That is for _me_..."

"According to Kenta, you and anyone else can curb whatever instincts are in a tizzy."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched. "You find greater credence in the words of a common cur?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's rich, coming from someone whose biggest hero was a stripeless wonder."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 13, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	338. In Tatters

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the industrious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 338: In Tatters<strong>

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, but words failed. She was correct. So was Kenta. "You spoke to him."

"Yep. On my way to get sheets," Kagome reported. "The laundry ladies were _delighted_ to learn that your old ones were in tatters."

"They are not."

"It'll still make headlines."

The taiyoukai understood enough to know that the rumor mill was working in his favor. With a huff, he slipped up behind her, looping his arm around her shoulders and inhaling deeply. "He did not touch you."

"Nope." Kagome met his gaze with a saucy sparkle in her eyes. "He's better at curbing."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 14, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	339. Flaunt Tradition

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's in control of the conversation. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 339: Flaunt Tradition<strong>

Kagome turned in Sesshoumaru's grasp, her expression suddenly serious. "How strict is this doggish hierarchy?"

"We are not dogs."

She leaned into him. "What happens if someone's attracted to an inu-youkai who's out of their league?"

Sesshoumaru stilled as he hunted for her motive. _Why ask this? Why ask me?_ She poked him, and he slowly answered, "My father took two mates, my mother spurns all suitors, and my brother is hanyou."

Kagome giggled. "Not your typical pack?"

"Hnn. You admire our scandals?"

"Big fan," she admitted. "But are you guys the _only_ ones brave enough to follow your hearts?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 15, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	340. Safety First

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who foresees potential danger. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 340: Safety First<strong>

"I do as I please."

"Uh-huh," Kagome replied skeptically. "Does that mean you're _pleased_ to attend tonight's party?"

Sesshoumaru considered. "Only because it will send off the bitches to their hunt."

"They're leaving?"

"At moonrise. You will be the only remaining female."

"Do you guys get rowdy with the demonesses gone?"

"Somewhat." Holding her gaze, he said, "You will be safe here."

"Behind the barrier."

He blinked lazily. "Hnn."

"Erm... for two whole days?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his head, sniffing her hair. "Hnn."

"Alone with you."

His tongue lightly touched her forehead, and he whispered, "No one else will touch you."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 16, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	341. Delicious Suggestions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the nosy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 341: Delicious Suggestions<strong>

When they returned to the castle to dress, the Western Lady swooped upon Kagome, nosing her thoroughly before announcing, "I will hunt for you, little ally. What nourishment do humans crave when their tiny seasons take them?"

"Anything's fine, unless you can get your hands on some chocolate."

"Human medicine?"

She giggled. "Actually, it's a sweet. Do youkai get cravings?"

"All manner of yearnings, some easier to sate than others."

After some rummaging, Kagome held up an extravagant kimono. "Sesshoumaru-sama _needs_ to wear this!"

"How deliciously suggestive!" His mother's voice dropped conspiratorially. "With his attitude and the right accessories... scandalous!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 19, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	342. Inspired Choice

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's gonna flaunt it. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 342: Inspired Choice<strong>

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked when Kagome arrived in his rooms crowned with dozens of golden blooms. She showed off his kimono for the evening, its hem audaciously swathed in the same suggestive flowers, as if bitches had already been casting trysting offers at his feet. "An inspired choice."

"_I_ thought so!"

The taiyoukai touched a fragrant petal. "And these?"

She patted her intricate up-do. "Your mom's idea! Everyone'll think you couldn't choose!"

He plucked one flower, tucking it behind his ear. "_Now_ they will wonder who I favored."

Kagome reached up to adjust the blossom. "You're enjoying this."

"You are correct."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 20, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	343. Hold Tight

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one whose instincts betray much. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 343: Hold Tight<strong>

Just before stepping into the courtyard where the festivities would take place, Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a tiny poke and whispered, "Show time. Strut your stuff."

"Stay with mother," he directed.

The Western Lady caught the trailing end of his fur and jerked. "And turn all our efforts to nothing? She completes your ensemble!"

Unable to contain his surprise, he blinked.

"If _I_ keep her, you will only end up hovering." The demoness pointedly wrapped his pelt around Kagome's shoulders. Sesshoumaru's edgy instincts immediately calmed, and his mother smiled knowingly. Shooing him toward the party, she said, "By all means, _strut_."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 21, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	344. Our Purposes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the cooperative one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 344: Our Purposes<strong>

Sesshoumaru didn't strut. He prowled, head held high. Defiant. Kagome trailed after him without comment, her cold fingers tangled in his fur. Docile. When he pulled her aside to make sure she drank something, she remarked, "They're more interested in the flowers than the fur."

"Hnn."

She plucked at the silvery ruff. "Is this normal?"

He inclined his head. "For children."

Kagome's indignation sparked, adding a heady dose of power to the mingling of scents surrounding her. Pushing close enough to feel her purity against his skin, Sesshoumaru murmured, "This suits our purposes. Accept it."

To his surprise, she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> November 27, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	345. Telling Tales

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the mature one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 345: Telling Tales<strong>

Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered, and Kagome could have laughed at his surprise. _Yes, I have trace amounts of maturity. Why is this a shock to everyone? _She tweaked her furry stole. "I'm _not_ a child."

A brow lifted. "Have I treated you as one?"

Kagome blushed and swiftly switched gears. "Look over there! Let's say _hi_."

"I have no reason to address Lord Hideki."

"Don't be childish. Storyteller-sama's nice."

Sesshoumaru huffed. "_You_ are the one assigning childish nicknames."

"Jealous?"

"Absurd."

"Hideki-sama told me they called you Puffkins when you were little." Giggling at Sesshoumaru's expression, she promised, "My lips are sealed."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 3, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note: **My apologies for the delay in posts. Bless you for your notes of concern. I'm fine. Just seasonal busyness. Now... here's what I'm going to do. **Today only**, I'll be posting chapters as I finish them. Just for funsies. Not sure how many that'll be. Guess we'll find out!


	346. Her Type

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the complicated one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 346: Her Type<strong>

Lord Hideki greeted Sesshoumaru with jovial respect. "You have the bitches vying for your attention! I've overheard many boast that they'll present their kill to you."

He offered a noncommittal, "Hnn."

Kagome asked, "So these hunts work both ways? The girls get their chance to impress the guys?"

Hideki raised bushy, auburn eyebrows. "Don't humans find ways to prove their worth?"

"It's _way_ different. I mean... even if a guy has a lot to offer, he might not be your type. And vice versa."

Copper eyes blinked. "Sounds complicated. So what _type_ do you favor, little miko?"

"Erm... that's... complicated."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 3, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	347. New Depths

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's obviously hovering. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 347: New Depths<strong>

Kagome was delighted to spy Kenta unobtrusively attending Chou. Now that she knew he was _curbing_, the gentle consideration he showed his lady took on new depths of meaning. As far as Kagome could tell, his efforts were taken for granted. _She'd __better__ kill something for him. He's totally worth it. _

Indignation sparked, and Sesshoumaru's gaze slanted her way. At that same moment, silver eyes locked with hers. Kenta took in her golden coronet, draping of fur, hovering protector, and the blush stealing into her cheeks and smiled knowingly. Kagome could almost hear him. _"Your lord keeps you __very__ close."_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 3, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	348. Tiresome Evening

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who wants to leave. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 348: Tiresome Evening<strong>

If not for his familial duty, Sesshoumaru would have abandoned the tiresome party long ago. He was weary of casting what Kagome called "smoldering glances." _Seething would be more accurate._ His entire being roiled with distaste, distrust, and growing dismay over the soft looks she cast in Kenta's direction. Fed up with her surreptitious ogling, Sesshoumaru pulled her into one of the arbors and stiffly asked, "Are you well?"

To his surprise, she pressed close, her lips forming a pretty pout. "How much longer?"

When he touched her pale cheek, she leaned into his palm. Entirely mollified, he whispered, "Soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 3, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	349. True Lies

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who offers much. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 349: True Lies <strong>

As soon as the last demoness vanished into the starry sky, Sesshoumaru spirited away his ally. Behind the absolute privacy of the barrier, he pushed Kagome to a seat on the edge of the bed. _She droops more than the flowers in her hair. _Removing one of the fragile, golden blossoms, he commanded, "Let me."

"I can do it," she sighed. "My job... remember?"

"No. These are mine to take."

Kagome laughed wearily. "They're not _actual_ propositions."

"Everyone believes they are."

She snorted. "But _I'm_ the one who picked them."

Lifting her chin with one finger, Sesshoumaru smirked. "How bold."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 3, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	350. No Return

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the chosen one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 350: No Return<strong>

When Kagome emerged, freshly-washed and pajama-clad, Sesshoumaru stood waiting. "Would you be more comfortable in the castle?"

"But... I thought you wanted to stay _here_."

He inclined his head, but still offered, "Fire or fur?"

"Erm... let's stay. You can be my bed-warmer." He settled her between luxuriant swaths of fur. Burrowing down, Kagome mumbled, "I think I like it when your instincts swing in my favor."

"Hnn."

"Will you go back to normal in a few days?"

Sesshoumaru nosed her hair, then sighed softly. "I have lived a long time. Long enough to know there is no going back."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 3, 2012  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note:** _Lord Charming_ is going on a holiday break. I won't post any more updates in December, but the story will resume as usual in January. This'll give me time to wrap up _Imperceptible_. Deal? Good.


	351. Noisy Appreciation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with an aching back. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 351: Noisy Appreciation<strong>

Kagome's discomfort demanded a response. Sesshoumaru's first tentative touch elicited a whimper, but no rebuff. "More?"

"Please," Kagome begged, shifting to make it easier for him to reach.

He dominated her pain, kneading her aches into oblivion, and she responded with soft sighs and grateful moans. "You are noisy," he remarked.

"Sorry."

"It is gratifying to exact a response."

She peeped at him. "Is that why you _don't_ respond? You don't want to give anyone the satisfaction."

"Perhaps."

Kagome propped her chin on her hand. "Can I try?"

"You will not succeed."

"Will I survive the attempt?"

Sesshoumaru hummed. "Perhaps."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 21, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	352. Unmarked Territory

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's after a response. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 352: Unmarked Territory<strong>

Kagome poked his left shoulder. "This arm."

Sesshoumaru's brow creased. "Why?"

With a flutter of hands she carelessly replied, "Because you neglect it."

Despite her unjust accusation, he bared his ruined arm, and held very still as light fingers skimmed over scarred skin. Kagome checked his face, and his lips quirked. "I am not so fragile."

Her jaw firmed along with her grip, a pleasant pressure. She established a pleasing rhythm with the heels of her palms, the pads of her thumbs, and the occasional scrape of blunt nails, and Sesshoumaru's eyes slipped shut as he melted into limp contentment.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 22, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	353. Like That

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who isn't a mind-reader. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 353: Like That<strong>

Kagome was tempted to pinch Sesshoumaru. _A grunt. A sigh. __Any__ feedback! _His youki flowed peacefully around her, his face serene. But the taiyoukai was superior in his silence. Finally, she complained, "You need a noise that means, 'Yes, more of that.'"

Golden eyes half-lidded, he answered, "Hnn."

"Nope. That one's overused. Pick something else."

As she continued to knead, Sesshoumaru watched her from under lashes. When her hand drifted from his shoulder to his clavicle, he rumbled softly in the back of his throat. _Approval. _

In her excitement, power fizzed through Kagome's fingertips. "Whoops."

His rumble only deepened. _More. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 23, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	354. Boys Will

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the only female in residence. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 354: Boys Will...<strong>

A howl woke Kagome within moments of falling asleep. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

Two barks. A bay. "Is Storyteller-sama singing again?"

"Hnn."

Answering howls. More song. "What are they singing about?"

"Nothing," he repeated.

"I don't believe you," Kagome retorted. "Tell me what they're saying!"

Sesshoumaru growled softly, then gave her exactly what she wanted. Propped on his elbow, looming over her, he calmly recited, "On the third night, the golden flower was brought by an eager bitch with shoulders bared. In kneeling for her lord's inspection, the swell of her ample b–"

Kagome slapped her hand over his smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 24, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	355. The Saga

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the nontraditional one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 355: The Saga<br>**

"Exactly what kind of song _is_ this?" Kagome hissed, cheeks aflame.

"The saga of an inu-youkai lord who sampled one hundred females before taking a mate." Sesshoumaru solemnly added, "It is very traditional."

Throaty howls echoed in the courtyards above. "They're working themselves into a frenzy."

"Hnn." Pulling her close, he said, "There _is_ value in the song. The lord in the song learns how to seduce, how to keep from being seduced, and how to wisely choose a partner. In the final stanza, he forges an eternal bond with his ideal mate."

"Aww," Kagome grumbled. "You spoiled the ending!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 25, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	356. Fictional Exploits

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who likes to take his time. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 356: Fictional Exploits<strong>

Sesshoumaru listened with half an ear to the famed exploits of some distant forebear. Kagome's curiosity had been piqued. Would she indulge it? And how?

"So... how long does this bodice-ripper of a sex ed course take?"

"The saga takes two nights to sing in its entirety."

"Two whole nights?"

Kagome's interest stirred his own. "Such things take time."

"What kinds of things?"

"Pleasurable things."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

Sesshoumaru gravely replied, "Much would be lost in translation. A demonstration would be more effective."

A poke. "Don't start."

A pause. "Shh. This is a good stanza."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 28, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	357. Endearing Terms

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's left out. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 357: Endearing Terms<strong>

Kagome woke to savory smells and the sight of Sesshoumaru sitting in the doorway, gazing into the sky. Late felt _much_ too early. "Storyteller-sama sang _all_ night," she groaned.

"Hnn." Golden eyes slanted her way. "Why do you address him so casually. His name is Lord Hideki."

She sat, stretched, and shrugged. "It's just a nickname."

"Like Mr. Nice Guy," he replied darkly.

"Sure."

"Do you often devise alternate appellations for males?"

His gruff intensity puzzled her. "Sesshoumaru-sama... are you... erm... offended?"

He snorted.

_Oho!_ Flopping back onto her pillows, Kagome coyly said, "Maybe I should give _you_ a nickname...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 29, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	358. Perfect Fit

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the romantic. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 358: Perfect Fit<strong>

"My name is my own. I need no other." Sesshoumaru hesitated before demanding, "Are you hiding an inappropriate appellation from me?"

"I could _never_ bring myself to call you anything undignified. Nicknames should _fit_."

Kagome's soft smile drew him to her side. Sitting on the bed's edge, he casually asked, "You find me _un_fit."

"_I'm_ the one who doesn't fit in around here."

He wouldn't let her change the subject. "What would you deem fitting?"

Kagome lifted a hand to touch his cheek, a feather-light caress. "Promise not to tell?"

"Hnn."

"You'd make the perfect prince. The hero. Lord Charming."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 30, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	359. Only You

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the favored one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 359: Only You<br>**

Sesshoumaru liked the way the heroic-sounding nickname rolled off her tongue. Just for him. A pleasing confession. Tinged with possibilities. Inviting pursuit. Yet when he bent closer, Kagome scooted to the other end of the sleeping platform and reached down to peek under the lid of a dish on the serving tray he'd brought. "Is this chicken?"

"Hnn." Her delight was his.

She magnanimously declared, "Then I shall forgive the rest of your species for carousing all night!"

"Demons do not need sleep," he reminded, watching intently as she consumed his kill.

Kagome blinked. "But... _you_ sleep."

"Only with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 31, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	360. One Hundred

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the gossipy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 360: One Hundred<strong>

As sunset neared, Kagome said, "You know... if there are one hundred verses, inu-youkai must have lots of types."

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked. "There are eight breeds. I am a silver."

"I meant the kind of person you're attracted to." Her eyes widened. "Not you _personally_. Just... guys in general."

The taiyoukai shrugged one shoulder. "It is said that your favorite stanza reveals the kind of mate you will claim."

"_Really_?" Leaning forward, she whispered, "Is it true?"

Sarcasm dripped sweetly. "Males always say that the saga's final coupling is best, since that answer pleases the bitches."

"But...?"

"They are lying."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 1, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	361. Independent Streak

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who catches at a glimmer of hope. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 361: Independent Streak<strong>

"Are you saying those guys secretly prefer the wrong kind of girl?"

Sesshoumaru hummed. "Throughout the saga, the lord entertains the advances of females who appeal on some level, but present a dilemma. They are unsuitable as mates because of their personalities, proclivities, social standing, species..."

"Wait. They're not all inu-youkai?"

"No. He is approached by a wolf demoness, a kitsune..."

She interrupted again. "Human?"

"Hnn. He dallies with three women—a princess, a prostitute, and the faithless wife of a rival lord."

"But never a miko?"

To Kagome's surprise, Sesshoumaru leaned down, letting his cheek brush against hers. "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 4, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	362. Wish List

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's always chosen their own path. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 362: Wish List<strong>

"Does that make you unwise or innovative," she asked.

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked. "Neither, since the miko declines to tryst."

Kagome snorted. "Good point... but something tells me you _like_ bucking the system."

He caught enough of the gist to reply, "_You_ do not conform to expectations."

"Pot and kettle," she agreed.

That lost him entirely.

Kagome pried, "So... do you have a favorite stanza?"

"Perhaps."

"Then you _do_ have a type?"

Sesshoumaru had never seen the appeal of fictional conquests, but he admitted, "Certain activities sound … acceptable." Turning the tables, he inquired, "What type of human do you desire?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 5, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	363. Suitably Inappropriate

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who could be mistaken for a mama's boy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 363: Suitably Inappropriate<strong>

Kagome laughed and told the truth she was most comfortable sharing. "According to my friends I have _terrible_ taste. No nice, normal boys for Kagome. Nope. It's always some diamond in the rough. They think I have a rebel complex."

Sesshoumaru gazed at her with solemn intensity. "You attract inappropriate attention."

"_All_ the time." Folding her arms across her chest, she pointed out, "My being here is a good example."

He blinked, and then his lips quirked. "Am I inappropriate?"

"Well, you're certainly attentive." Fondness added warmth to her smile. "And you're more of a rebel than you let on."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 6, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	364. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the curious one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 364: Part Two<strong>

The moon rose, and the saga resumed. Loudly. Kagome had just resigned herself to another sleepless night when Sesshoumaru knelt beside the bed. "Tryst with me."

"Wh-what?" He simply stared at her, his expression unreadable. She frowned. "I thought we'd established that I'm not the trysting type."

"Nor am I."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"There is no one else to ask."

Kagome snorted. "Just because I'm the only female in sniffing distance..."

"I will not touch you."

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru leaned closer. "And you will not touch me."

Curious in spite of herself, she asked, "How is that possible?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 7, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	365. Entertain Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the persuasive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 365: Entertain Me<strong>

"Is this something from this doggish serenade?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "There is a ruse in one of my favorite stanzas. I wish to try it."

_One__ of his favorites?_ Kagome held up both hands. "No way. Your instincts were already raging because of my cycle, and now the saga has you hot and bothered. Just... _no_."

"I am in control of myself."

"I'm _not_ here to entertain your curiosity!"

"I will entertain yours."

"Mine? How?"

Without further invitation, Sesshoumaru began, "On the sixty-fifth night, one of the lord's advisers prepared a bower of golden flowers and set his mate beneath it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 8, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	366. Devious Plans

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one spinning a spicy storyline. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 366: Devious Plans<strong>

"His wife?" Kagome gasped.

"The bitch was a great beauty and loyal to her mate's ambitions; they schemed together to ensnare the lord." In low tones, Sesshoumaru continued, "On a silk-draped bed, she awaited him, wearing nothing but golden flower petals."

"A trap!"

"Hnn. She beckoned enticingly, and the lord closed himself inside the chamber with her."

"He _didn't_...!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked. "She was a _great_ beauty."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Figures he'd jump. She's notch number sixty-five on the bedpost."

"The lord seized his opportunity to shame the devious adviser by taking the demon's mate... without ever touching her."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 11, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	367. Risking Rejection

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one in a difficult position. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 367: Risking Rejection<strong>

"You're casting me as a demoness who'd seduce someone other than her husband?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You bear no resemblance to that faithless bitch."

Kagome folded her arms over her chest. "Yet _this_ is your fantasy?"

His gaze slipped sideways. "Hnn."

Suddenly, it occurred to Kagome that this might be difficult for him. His request was intensely personal. He'd opened himself up to rejection. Sesshoumaru was vulnerable, and if she spoke carelessly, she might wound him. Catching his hand, she gentled her tone. "Skip to the important bit. What part of this story appeals to you?"

"I am partial to silk."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 12, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	368. Please Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who'd never cheat. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 368: Please Me<strong>

"Is this where you offer to demonstrate?"

Without a word, Sesshoumaru pulled one of the thin, silken sheets from behind Kagome and tossed it over her head. With brief flutter, the semi-sheer fabric settled over her, cool against her skin. Then his voice was beside her ear. "He draped her in one of the silk bed curtains, completing his conquest without ever touching her."

"Don't you think that's cheating?"

"Both of them were cheating." Sesshoumaru's cheek touched hers through the filmy cloth. "But it would please me... Would you allow a kiss through silk?"

"For training?"

"For its own sake."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 13, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	369. Counter Offer

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's recast. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 369: Counter Offer<strong>

Sesshoumaru couldn't see Kagome's face, but he was keenly aware of her shifting emotions. His request hadn't angered her, but she wasn't entirely pleased by his invitation. Perhaps his control wasn't perfect. With the saga ringing in his ears and her scent preying upon his protective instincts, he'd succumbed to an impulse he couldn't take back. Worse, he didn't want to take it back.

The miko took him completely off guard when she threw off her silken entrapment, which settled around his shoulders. Her voice was next to his ear. "Fine... but only if _you're_ the one under the sheet."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 14, 2013 - _Happy Valentine's Day!_  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	370. Role Reversal

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the beautiful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 370: Role Reversal<strong>

Before Kagome found the nerve to proceed, Sesshoumaru's head tilted slightly. "You are as clever as the lord in the saga."

She laughed nervously. "Guess that makes you the great beauty."

A soft huff sounded from under the sheet.

Getting down to business, Kagome tried to figure out where to aim. Her fingertips found his cheek, traced it back to his ear, then slid down to his chin. Sesshoumaru's sharp intake of breath pulled the silk taut over his lips, and she belatedly realized that silk on stripes was probably even more sensual than her promised kiss. "Ready?" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 15, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	371. Taking Control

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with strong feelings. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 371: Taking Control<strong>

The lord in the saga's reason for using a silken barrier irked Kagome, but the scheme had its benefits._ I don't think I could kiss him if I had to face him. _The veil was barely there, but it was enough to embolden her. Pulling together everything she felt for the taiyoukai, Kagome carefully nudged her lips against his, but she was unprepared for his reaction. Youki swarmed around her, and the Jewel blazed in response, eliciting a soft groan from beneath the sheet.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

No answer.

Wincing, Kagome asked, "Erm... how was that?"

Sesshoumaru answered huskily. "Brief."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 18, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	372. Once More

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the responsible one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 372: Once More<strong>

Kagome wasn't used to being in control, but she liked the idea._ I'm responsible. Things won't get out of hand._ Then it occurred to her that she was also responsible for a moment that would linger in Sesshoumaru's memory for all time. Couldn't she push the boundaries a tiny bit? For his sake. For her sake. Kagome wanted to outdo the tawdry saga, so she brought up her hands to frame his silk-covered face. "Once more."

Sesshoumaru's default hum faltered as soon as she stroked his cheeks. His fingers tangled in the blanket, and a slow, rumbling sigh invited more.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 19, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	373. Full Attention

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the matchless one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 373: Full Attention<strong>

Now that she had a definite goal—eclipse the saga's parade of throw-away lovers—Kagome intended to hit the mark. Sesshoumaru let his head fall back, lips parted, breaths tugging raggedly at silk. She brushed her cheeks against his, and the tension left his shoulders. His hand found her waist, and she hummed her own approval. "Do you trust me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes."

A dazzling barrier crackled into existence around them, the pink-hued purity muffling the din of dogs in the castle above. Certain she had his full attention, Kagome confessed, "I like that about you."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 20, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	374. Eyes Open

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the respectful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 374: Eyes Open<strong>

Kisses... soft as the silk that kept them apart. Sesshoumaru lifted his face, greedy for more contact. In the back of his mind, he was certain Kagome would shy away and stop, but she defied his expectations by whispering, "I thought you said you trusted me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

His eyes opened wide. Yielding came with its risks—pity, gloating, pain, regret. The saga's bitch was deflowered and despised, but Kagome's softly sensual handling retained a note of respect.

He couldn't predict her. Half the time, he couldn't understand her. So Sesshoumaru did the unthinkable and gave up. "Do as you please."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 21, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	375. Sudden Certainty

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a long memory. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 375: Sudden Certainty<strong>

Kagome's pace caught Sesshoumaru's interest and cleared his head. She'd slowed, and her scent lost its nervous edge, settling into something deep, rich, and tantalizingly familiar. The taiyoukai grew still, narrowing his focus, searching his memory._ I know this. _

Warm. Welcoming. Wistful. As the miko's cheek brushed his, understanding kindled. _I __know__ this._

This was not enticement. Nor could it truly be called trysting. Simple. Silent. Steady. This scent once defined his childhood, wending its way amidst the three people who raised him—Father, Mother, and... Sesshoumaru's hand tightened around Kagome's waist, instinctively tugging her closer as he murmured, "Yuji-taicho."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 22, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	376. Go Back

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the sympathetic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 376: Go Back<strong>

Kagome paused. "What?"

Sesshoumaru slowly pulled away the sheet so he could stare up into the young woman's face. "You remind me... of Yuji-taicho."

She blinked. "If you try to tell me I'm the reincarnation of your long-lost teacher..."

"Ridiculous." His nostrils quavered, but to his frustration, embarrassment mostly obliterated that enticingly familiar scent. "Don't stop."

"Erm... I think that's enough..."

"Go back," he grumbled. "I remember that scent."

Kagome's expression slowly shifted. "How I smell reminds you of how Yuji-taichou smelled."

"Hnn."

"Makes sense," she murmured, the oddest smile on her face. "Since he was in the same boat."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 25, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note:** Okay. Many of you are confused, and that's understandable. These chapters are too short for recap, so you may not remember much about Yuji-taicho. I suggest you _Go Back_ to Chapter 136: "Her Folly" for the beginning of the Western Lady's explanation of his place in their pack. You'll also find Sesshoumaru's memories of his teacher touched on in Chapter 169: "Raised Right," Chapter 205: "Warm Glow," and Chapter 218: "Oral Tradition." OR, you could just reread the whole story! ::twinkle::


	377. Let Go

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who spoiled the mood. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 377: Let Go<strong>

"Boat?" Sesshoumaru echoed. He rose up on his knees and nuzzled at Kagome's neck. "There was no boat."

Although his touch flustered her, she understood that this wasn't trysting; this was investigation. _Nose to the ground. Picking up a trail that leads to heartbreak. _Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, turning her head to hide her burning cheeks. "Let it go, Sesshoumaru-sama. You got your kiss."

"No. Go back. Show me again," he commanded.

She reluctantly met his stubborn gaze. The longing there wasn't for her, but for a memory. _Been there. Done that._ "Look... I can't be someone else."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 26, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	378. Don't Beg

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the insistent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 378: Don't Beg<strong>

With an impatient growl, Sesshoumaru hauled Kagome off the bed. She landed in a tangle of slender limbs and loose hair, pressed against his chest and straddling one of his legs. "I do not want someone else." He placed her hand against his cheek, saying, "Show me again. I must know."

"Wh-what?"

"That scent. That emotion." He kissed her throat, a doggish plea. "Bring it back."

Kagome grappled with the sudden change in his mood. _This has bared him even more than his silken fantasies. _Resting her forehead against his, she sighed, "This isn't like you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Don't beg."

"Please."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 27, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	379. Bared Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one whose feelings run deep. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 379: Bared Heart<strong>

She hushed him with one word.

"Idiot." Hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. "Acting like it's gone just because you can't smell it. What kind of trust is that?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as her barrier tightened around them, putting him on edge, heightening his senses.

"Fair's fair," she continued. "You bared yours, so I'll bare mine. But I'm _not_ Yuji-taishou. I'm Kagome."

Her lips grazed his cheek, and then she clung to him. With a shuddering breath that hitched at the end, Kagome unleashed a tumult of emotion.

Enough to drown in.

Sudden. Dizzying. Deep. And achingly familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 28, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	380. Unexpected Haven

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who takes a taste, just to be super-sure. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 380: Unexpected Haven<strong>

"This," he muttered. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kagome shrugged, her face hidden in his hair. "You tell me. You're the one with the expert nose."

Respect. Trust. And something more, but _that_ was impossible. Wasn't it? Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru firmly pushed her back so he could see her clearly. He trusted his nose. He trusted her.

With great solemnity, the taiyoukai pressed his lips to her forehead, and Kagome's scent bloomed with happiness when he tasted her skin._ I am certain. _

Clasping his chosen ally close, he hid his face in her hair before answering truthfully. "Home."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 1, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	381. Left Wanting

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the dissatisfied one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 381: Left Wanting<strong>

"That's probably the highest compliment I could ever receive," Kagome said in a soft voice. "Satisfied?"

Sesshoumaru considered before replying, "No. I want to taste them."

"...Huh?"

He nosed her ear, her cheek, her jawline. "The silk left me wanting."

She leaned back and wagged a finger in his face. "You're the one who _wanted_ a barrier."

"I prefer sharing yours."

"Very flattering," she retorted lightly. "But... why are you still asking for kisses?"

"You still require a meaning?"

"Absolutely. So unless you can come up with a rock solid one, you're out of luck."

Sesshoumaru rose to the challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 4, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	382. New Game

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with flawed reasoning. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 382: New Game<strong>

Sesshoumaru tried, "Kisses are pleasurable."

Kagome blinked several times, but rallied. "Now _you're_ being ridiculous. I'm not going to do something just because it feels good."

Conceding the point with a slight inclination of his head, he ventured, "Many would consider it inappropriate."

"I don't do things for shock value."

Relieved to ease back from their intensely personal exchange, the taiyoukai warmed to the new game. "You find me charming."

"Lucky for you! Otherwise, I might be offended!" she retorted, a smile underlying her tone.

Sesshoumaru hummed. "Must I conceive one hundred reasons before I find one to suit you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 5, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	383. Counting Costs

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's thinking ahead. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 383: Counting Costs<strong>

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Kagome said with a glance toward the lightening sky beyond the cave. "One hundred stanzas cost me two nights of sleep. One hundred propositions might take up the rest of the month."

"Does our alliance end with the full moon?"

She stirred, suddenly self-conscious about how closely tangled they'd become, but when she tried to extricate herself, Sesshoumaru clamped down, preventing her escape. Kagome stilled, and her gaze dropped. "Have you considered how Inuyasha would react if you were to..."

"Hnn." He tilted his head to catch her gaze. "How will you react?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>March 6, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	384. Early Bird

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's saved by the bark. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 384: Early Bird<strong>

Before Kagome could fumble together any kind of response, the saga ended, and into the sudden silence, a shrill bark sounded. Sesshoumaru stiffened, his gaze snapping toward the door.

"Erm... what was that?"

"A bitch with uncanny timing."

Sesshoumaru stood, lifting her easily and carrying her outside. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. From their barrier-obscured porch, the taiyoukai peered straight up. Kagome followed his gaze and soon spotted a black inu-youkai streaking through the sky, flaunting her plumed tail.

"Can you tell who it is?"

As a dozen males with reddish-brown fur launched after her, Sesshoumaru replied, "Hanako."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 7, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	385. Hunter's Return

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who isn't empty-handed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 385: Hunter's Return<strong>

Sesshoumaru's attention was caught by a familiar flash of youki. Stepping closer to the railing, he peered down to where a second demoness approached the castle, skimming along the sparkling sea. Unlike the first bitch, Mother came with prey.

Kagome gasped, "Oh, _wow_! Is your mom planning to feed everyone?"

"Hnn." As usual, the Western Lady would outshine her rivals. With the barest of smiles, Sesshoumaru said, "She will want me to inspect her kill."

"Don't you mean _compliment_?"

"I will greet her properly." As he carried the miko back into the cave, he mentally added, _And ask about Yuji-taichou. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 12, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	386. Stirring Up

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who seems to enjoy a bit of scandal. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 386: Stirring Up<strong>

"_There_ you are, dear!" the Western Lady called, her lips curving into a smile.

Sesshoumaru shouldered past the hopeful males and circled her prey. With great formality, he declared, "Your cunning overwhelmed its craft. Your strength exceeded its speed. You make us proud."

They were his father's very words, and her expression softened. Briefly. With a sweeping glance that caused their audience to straighten, she asked, "Where is the one...?"

_Surely not. These males are unworthy. Unless...! _With a jolt, he realized what she meant to do.

She laced her fingers together and laughed at him. "Will Kagome be pleased?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 13, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	387. Hideki's Clan

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the observant one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 387: Hideki's Clan<strong>

The Western Lady's yellow eyes tracked Hanako's progress across the sky. She smirked and lifted her voice. "_Really_, Lord Hideki. She has your entire clan in an uproar. Did they _all_ tryst with her?"

He stepped forward, copper eyes narrowed at the young demoness who led a merry chase. "You know as well as I that rumors cannot be..."

"Such specific tastes," she interrupted, smiling brightly. "All auburn."

Hideki's tone held a growl. "All kin."

"All formidable, and _yet_... they cannot catch a ripe and ready bitch." With a sidelong glance, she said, "Someone should put Hanako-chan in her place."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 14, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	388. Frustrated Hopes

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who catches on. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 388: Frustrated Hopes<strong>

Hideki's bushy brows drew together. The Western Lady's arched. And Sesshoumaru realized several things at once. Mother's control was perfect, but the clan leader's emotions were barely in check. Maybe Sesshoumaru had been spending too much time with Kagome, but Storyteller-sama clearly harbored... hopes. _Mother knows. And she refuses to rise. Rejection_.

The Western Lady's next question was not unkind. "Will her saga need more stanzas before you notice the truth of her ambition?"

Sesshoumaru gaze drifted upward. Hanako's dizzying flight kept her well within view. And now the reason was obvious.

Hideki bowed low, then leapt into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 15, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	389. Eliminating Competition

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with ambitions. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 389: Eliminating Competition<strong>

Sesshoumaru determinedly steered his mother toward the castle while she called last minute instructions to the six burly youkai who came from the kitchens to take away her kill. Finally out of earshot, he muttered, "Lord Hideki is less unworthy than most."

The Western Lady smirked. "Are you vexed, dear?"

_Perplexed_ was a better word, but he only replied, "You have always done as you please."

"But...?"

He huffed. "Why would you encourage a match of such … incongruence?"

"Let us say I can understand ambition." In lighter tones, she added, "Besides! If he takes Hanako-chan, he cannot take Chou!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 25, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	390. Direct Approach

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's not afraid of confrontation. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 390: Direct Approach<strong>

"Do not scowl. It's unbecoming!" the Western Lady coyly exclaimed. "Surely you can agree that Chou-chan is _less unworthy_ than most!"

Unamused by her turnabout, Sesshoumaru growled, "You are vexing."

"A mother's prerogative," she retorted with a smile.

"I will do as I please." Slowing to a stop on the stair, he quietly added, "As you have done."

When he caught the trailing end of her sleeve, she turned to him with a quizzical expression. "Oh?"

"What was Yuji-taichou to you?"

His mother's expression didn't change. "Why do you ask?"

Sesshoumaru slowly admitted, "Because Kagome's scent reminds me of his."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 26, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	391. Evasive Maneuvers

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a secret to protect. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 391: Evasive Maneuvers<strong>

"Do you have any idea what you are asking?" The Western Lady stared into her son's eyes, nose twitching ever so slightly. _Or the enormity of what you may have confessed? _

Sesshoumaru's brows drew together. "Father treated Yuji-taichou as pack."

She didn't break eye contact. "We were indeed packmates. Your father found great satisfaction in his friendship with Yuji. Ours was an unshakeable alliance."

"Alliance," he murmured, as if testing the notion. She could almost taste his dissatisfaction. "No. It is more. There is more."

"Perhaps." She lured him into safer territory. "Are you similarly satisfied with our little ally?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 27, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	392. Upper Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the observant one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 392: Upper Hand<strong>

Sesshoumaru knew evasion when he saw it, and he could use it with equal skill. "How could I complain about one you favor?"

"I am not the _only_ one who favors her," the Western Lady countered. "Are you aware of the dangers of trysting?"

"Father and Yuji-taichou did not leave me in ignorance."

She hummed skeptically. "Trysting is a perilous game, but there are those who excel... because they have an advantage. Like Chou. And you."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Explain."

His mother smirked. "You risk nothing. She risks nothing. Neither of you will lose control because your hearts are already safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 28, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	393. History Repeats

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who grasps the importance of what's being implied. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 393: History Repeats<strong>

"I know something that could work in your favor." The Western Lady studied her son's face. "History is repeating itself before my very eyes."

Sesshoumaru wished she would stop. He understood enough. He could guess the rest.

"A choice lies before you, and a choice prize remains at stake. Speak with Chou."

He shook his head. She ignored him.

"Let her keep her low-born secret, and she may be willing to let you indulge your whims." His mother's next words pierced his heart. "Blur the demands of instinct. Accept an unconventional pack. Produce a strong heir. Form an unshakeable alliance."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 29, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	394. Lost Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who understands more than he'd like. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 394: Lost Thoughts<strong>

Kagome may have teasingly referred to Sesshoumaru as _brooding_, but his earlier silences were sunny compared to his current mood. "Erm... is something on your mind?"

Golden eyes slanted her way, then returned to their solemn scrutiny of the floor. "Hnn."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Silence stretched.

"Because if you _wanted_ to talk...?" she pressed.

Nothing.

"It goes without saying that mum's the word. Zipped lips."

That earned a puzzled glance. Progress!

Finally, Sesshoumaru said, "My childhood. I was … happy."

"That's good. Right?"

His slow exhale held a growl. "Not if I was the only one."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 1, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	395. No Wonder

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one needing shelter. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 395: No Wonder<strong>

Sesshoumaru rose and stalked into her personal space. "I am not my father. Nor my mother," he declared fiercely.

Kagome blinked. "Well … obviously."

"Nor Yuji-taichou."

"That makes two of us … even if you say I smell like … _oh_. Oh, no! Did you ask your mother about th–"

Sesshoumaru pulled her roughly against his chest and hid his face in her hair. He sulked, "I no longer want to play this game."

_No wonder. _Wanting to cheer him up, Kagome played dumb. "The come-up-with-an-excuse-to-kiss-your-ally game?"

He nipped her ear.

She was fairly certain that was an improvement.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 2, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	396. Recurring Offer

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who provides distraction. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 396: Recurring Offer<strong>

"Did your mom _say_ something...?"

Sesshoumaru flatly replied, "She honors you with her kill. The banquet is tomorrow evening."

"That's _not_ what I meant."

"Hnn." He didn't want to talk about it, so he countered, "Procreation."

"Huh?"

"I am offering a reason for kisses."

Kagome snorted. "Is _that_ what your ridiculous saga teaches? Because no one ever got pregnant from kissing."

"It is your monk's recurring offer."

She giggled. "Miroku-sama's technique is definitely _not_ your style. But I guess if you can't find a good reason, you could try lame ones. Some girls actually fall for cheesy pick up lines."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 3, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	397. Fragile Peace

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's still coming up with reasons they should kiss. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 397: Fragile Peace<strong>

"Just... calm down." Kagome pointed to the floor beside the bed. "I don't want your mom accusing me of breaking you."

"I am not so fragile." Sesshoumaru frowned. _Or am I? _The statement felt like a lie.

She took her brush to his hair, a soothing rhythm. His hand closed around her ankle. Her fingers gently ruffled his bangs. And the peace made it possible for him to touch fragile memories without breaking them. Mother's smiles. Father's laughter. Yuji-taichou's thoughtfulness.

"The sky is blue," he murmured.

"You call _that_ a reason?" Kagome gently scoffed. "What if it's raining?"

"...wet kisses."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 4, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	398. One Reason

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the candid one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 398: One Reason<strong>

All day, Sesshoumaru offered random, even silly reasons why she should let him kiss her. No one would take such whimsical propositions to heart, but they made her smile or scramble for an appropriate come-back. A harmless game. Nothing serious. Nonsense.

"Is there only one reason?" he inquired languidly.

"Probably depends on the girl."

He hummed. "Does the reason change?"

"I'd rather it didn't." She threaded her fingers into his hair, idly scratching at his scalp. "Why do you keep trying, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Tipping back to see her face, he gravely replied, "Because you want me to find the right one."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 5, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	399. Found Out

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one in the midst of an epiphany. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 399: Found Out<strong>

At Kagome's thunderstruck expression, Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly widened. In saying the first thing that came to mind, he'd hit upon the truth. And it pleased him.

Turning around, he pressed close to the startled miko, sniffing lightly. The hints. Her candor. The scent and sense of home. _She demands a reason as if it were a riddle. But there is none._ Sesshoumaru's lips quirked. "One reason. A good reason. A changeless reason."

Kagome leaned back on her elbows, but he rose over her. Her lips parted, but he spoke first. "I will kiss you because you _want_ to be kissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 8, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	400. Halfway There

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's still thinking like a dog. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 400: Halfway There<strong>

Sesshoumaru remained poised, waiting for a denial that didn't come. His cheek brushed hers as he confirmed it. "You want my kiss. That is the only reason I require."

But she answered, "What's _my_ reason?"

He hesitated. There were numerous reasons he was desirable, but he seized on the most obvious. "I am strong."

Kagome sighed.

He eased back enough to see her face. "I am wrong?"

"_Way_ off base."

Sesshoumaru frowned thoughtfully. "You require _two_ reasons?"

She stared at the ceiling and grumbled, "Why me?"

He was still considering how to answer _that_ when something slammed into stone outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 9, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note: **To all those who speculated that the story would end at 400 chapters... what's your rush? ::twinkle::


	401. Greater Experience

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's peeping. Again. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 401: Greater Experience<strong>

Kagome was out from under him and across the room in a flash. Sesshoumaru followed sedately, uncertain how to interpret her speed. Coquetry? _She is no bitch to invite chase. _Curiosity?_ She possesses a ready supply. _And she couldn't know what he'd already scented.

"The barrier?" Kagome whispered, deferring to him.

"Holds," Sesshoumaru assured, pleased by her discretion.

She peeped past the trysting cave's entrance, then jerked back with a squeak. Sesshoumaru was right behind her, and he hummed in her ear. "This time, Hanako is outmatched. Lord Hideki knows how to handle bitches."

Kagome blushed. "Yep. He sure does."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 10, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	402. Honorable Intentions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who lacks the insight of instincts. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 402: Honorable Intentions<strong>

Kagome didn't even know how to react to the view. "Isn't he... old?"

"Most would say Hideki is in his prime," Sesshoumaru replied, his words puffing against her ear.

Very conscious of the youkai at her back, she ventured, "But he's so nice, and she's so... _not_!"

"She is strong. He is stronger," Sesshoumaru reasoned.

"You don't think he'll...?"

"That is certainly her intention, and he does not seem opposed." After a breathless pause during which several coral stripes were bared, he added, "Think for a moment, Kagome. _He_ sings the saga. Hideki would enjoy a... _lively_ mate."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 11, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	403. Show's Over

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the strategic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 403: Show's Over<strong>

After Hideki cornered his conquest in the neighboring cave, Kagome hesitantly asked, "What now?"

"From the sounds of things, he intends to reenact the entire saga, beginning with..."

She rounded on him. "TMI! I meant what's _our_ schedule? Is your mom expecting us?"

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked, and Kagome hastily removed her hand. He replied, "Mother's expectations are not to my taste."

"What do you say to a quiet evening of tic-tac-toe and charades?"

"Are these pleasurable pursuits?"

"Strategy games and bad acting," she replied brightly.

Sesshoumaru accepted her invitation with a sense of irony. _Not much different than our neighbors._

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 12, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	404. Sweet Time

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with excellent hearing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 404: Sweet Time<strong>

Kagome woke to a lick. The nip that followed was even more insistent. Lifting her head, she stared muzzily into the face of her bed-warmer. "What was _that_ for?"

Sesshoumaru's grumbling growl preceded a sulky demand. "Distract me."

"From what?"

"They have reached the eighth stanza."

Sitting up, she asked, "Is that all? Storyteller-sama sure is taking his sweet time."

"They are _fully_ exploring the possibilities each scenario holds."

She frowned. "You can hear them?"

"Hnn."

"And they're...?"

"Lively," he drawled, pulling her close. "Distract me."

"Erm... what did you have in mind?"

"Stanzas one through seven," he replied huskily.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 15, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	405. Deepening Trust

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the dependable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 405: Deepening Trust<strong>

Sesshoumaru didn't envy Hideki._ I would not want a bitch so free with her affections. _But he wanted. Yes, _wanting_ was very much on his mind. And he wanted a distraction from the misery of wanting. So he'd roused a female who was dependably stingy with her affections.

He could tease her, touch her, taste her … and trust her to rebuff him. Kagome had the strength he needed when instinct left him weak. A part of him was very grateful for each _no_. But the rest of him burned for acceptance.

Which she gave.

In unanticipated ways.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 16, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	406. Let's Go!

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the consistent one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 406: Let's Go!<strong>

"Go," Sesshoumaru echoed. _As in... proceed?_ That didn't sound right, but...

"Yes!" Kagome's fingers grazed his cheek stripes.

In one fluid motion, he rolled her onto her back and stretched over her. "Yes," he repeated. He _liked_ yes.

Her hands clamped over his ears as she continued, "Yep! Give them some privacy. Though I suppose inu-youkai don't get much. Since you all have stellar hearing."

And there was that dependable _no_. Huffing softly, Sesshoumaru eased off his chosen distraction. "Go where?"

"Who cares?" A wheedling note. A tweak to the tip of his ear. "Take me for a ride!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 17, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	407. Wanderlust Shared

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's always wandered. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 407: <strong>**Wanderlust Shared**

Having three legs didn't hinder Sesshoumaru in flight. He soared low, close enough to the water to dance with every dip and surge of the sea. Chasing nothing, losing self, finding peace.

"We have the whole world to ourselves!" Kagome exclaimed.

Her happiness pleased him. His exhilaration matched hers. They shared this shifting, moonlit landscape. Wandering free. Lost together. Sesshoumaru bounded over a cresting wave and breathed deeply, but the urge to sing died, replaced by the need to hide.

Transforming, he pulled Kagome against his chest, hushing her with a finger to her lips. "_Not_ to ourselves," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 18, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	408. Give Chase

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's curbing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 408: Give Chase<strong>

A pure white inu-youkai flashed across the sky, carefree and careless. Her markings were beautiful, her movements graceful. Sesshoumaru understood his mother's ambitions, but he did not share them.

Kagome whispered, "Is that...?"

"Chou."

"Are you going to...?"

He looked into her upturned face, brow quirking. "...drop you?"

She flinched. "Please, don't."

Firming his hold, Sesshoumaru gravely inquired, "Can't you swim?"

"Erm... yeah, but..." Kagome faltered, then offered a fragile smile. "Y-you're teasing."

"Hnn," he conceded, his gaze returning to the sky. "What do you see?"

"Someone's special someone," she replied softly. Her tone shifted. "What do _you_ see?"

"Scandal."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 19, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	409. Celebratory Flight

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the romantic. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 409: Celebratory Flight<strong>

A large, black male flowed across the starscape, his flight path tangling with Chou's. Kagome's breath caught, and she pressed her hand over her heart. "Kenta?"

"Hnn. It is well that Mother loves scandal. The choicest prize went to one unworthy."

She thumped his arm. "Kenta can't help his pedigree. Wait... _went_?"

"She was his lady, but he is now her lord. That is a mated pair."

"Since when?"

Sesshoumaru scrutinized her face. "Recently. Probably yesterday."

She hated his disapproving tone. "But this is _wonderful_!"

"For what reason?"

Gazing after the pair, Kagome answered, "For the only one that matters."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 22, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	410. Choose Wisely

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the honest one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 410: Choose Wisely<strong>

_Disapproval for Hanako, applause for Kenta. _Her assessments went against inu-youkai instinct. Then again, she was only human. "Mother will want advance notice."

"Yep. Are we going home now?"

A brow arched. "You are at home with me?"

A quick blink. "What happens if I say _no_?"

"I will smell your lie and lose all faith in you."

"And if I say _yes_?"

Sesshoumaru bluntly replied, "I will ask if that is reason enough for a kiss."

She laughed. "If you overlook the nibbling, licking, and bed-hogging, you've been an exemplary roommate. I'll miss you when you send me away."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 23, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	411. Game Changer

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who plays by his own rules. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 411: Game Changer<strong>

Sesshoumaru seemed to delight in breaking the rules of whatever game they were playing. Kagome felt his grasp shift and braced her heart for another kiss. It came light and sweet and shaped like a smile. And because it was just what she needed, she didn't dodge its twin.

"You did not resist," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"No," she whispered. He hadn't stolen those kisses; he'd given them.

He repeated the caress, then whispered, "Why?"

"M-maybe because I'm happy for Kenta."

"I see." Another light kiss demanded nothing, as if Sesshoumaru were simply putting them where they belonged. "Happiness leaves you vulnerable."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 24, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	412. Getting Comfy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's paying close attention. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 412: Getting Comfy<strong>

Kagome's sudden pliancy intrigued Sesshoumaru. His first kiss had been calculated to keep the shine in her eyes from turning to tears. The rest, to lend strength to the pleasing scent of her happiness. But why were offers of comfort succeeding where every other excuse had failed?

_She needs comforting. _Dropping one last kiss into place, Sesshoumaru straightened, tucking the young woman under his chin. Kagome melted into his embrace, as at home with him as he was with her. _She resists, yet she accepts. She rebuffs, yet she clings. _A pattern was emerging from her contradictions. One he recognized.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 25, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	413. Familiar Pattern

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's near. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 413: Familiar Pattern<strong>

Offer, then withhold. Pull, then push. Dally, then defy. This behavior signaled a superlative bitch's interest, but with a catch. Such females disdained the decadence of trysting. Their favor had to be courted. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she responded softly.

He pondered the two pieces of advice handed down to him by his packmates. Father's was time-honored: a strong mate adds to the strength of the pack. Yuji-taichou's priority was slightly different: stay close to the one who wants you near.

When Sesshoumaru didn't immediately speak, Kagome looked up. Their gazes locked, and he solemnly announced, "I would not send you away."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 26, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	414. Impressive Audacity

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who can't help meddling. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 414: Impressive Audacity<strong>

"That audacious little minx!"

"Aren't you happy for them?" Kagome pushed, needing someone else to be on their side.

The Western Lady tapped her fingertips together. Finally, she said, "I took what I wanted, as has she. I was praised for my conquest and lived with the consequences." With a sidelong look at Sesshoumaru, she added, "Chou will be ridiculed, but I daresay her mate will comfort her well."

He snorted.

His mother inclined her head. "True. This will not fly well. _Unless_...!"

Kagome paused, hairbrush upraised. "So we _can_ help them?"

The demoness's lips curved into a superior smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 29, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	415. Shaping Perceptions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with considerable influence. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 415: Shaping Perceptions<strong>

The Western Lady smiled sweetly at her son. "Fetch tea."

Without batting an eye, Sesshoumaru walked out.

"Now!" the demoness exclaimed, fixing Kagome with sparkling yellow eyes. "I suggest that we employ your devices to shape the court's perception of Kenta-kun. Give the lowborn a lord's reception!"

"Oooh! Like _My Fair Lady_... but reversed!"

Sesshoumaru's mother forged on. "One thing is _essential_. My son's cooperation."

"That should be a cinch!"

"You may not find Sesshoumaru so willing to treat Kenta-kun as an equal." With an odd smirk, she said, "I look forward to seeing just how deeply your influence flows."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 30, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	416. Creative Thinking

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's taking a chance. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 416: Creative Thinking<strong>

"No."

"But... it's for a good cause!" Kagome wheedled. "Your Mom is totally backing them up!"

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, aloof in his displeasure.

_She's probably giving Kenta and Chou the chance she __didn't__ take._ "Erm... I'm sure she has her reasons."

"And you?"

Kagome blinked. "Do I need one?"

Sesshoumaru's steady gaze never wavered. "Perhaps not. But I do."

Huffing, she pointed out, "I've been giving you reasons for ten minutes, and you've vetoed every one."

"Hnn."

_Stubborn dog._ How could she convince Sesshoumaru to join their conspiracy? Then it hit her. _If not a reason...!_ "What about an incentive?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 29, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who's commented in one way, shape, or form. I'm just fine. I've simply had a crazy month, and fandom play was crowded out of the schedule.


	417. Neatly Parried

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with the advantage. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 417: Neatly Parried<strong>

Sesshoumaru's nostril's flared. This could play to his advantage. "What do you propose?"

"What would you want?"

The question needled him uncomfortably. A month ago, he wanted nothing, for he needed nothing. Sufficiency and supremacy were his. But Kagome had the vexing ability to dip into that nothing and stir up wants. "You are asking me to give up my dignity."

"Only a little bit of it."

He didn't like being riled. "_Every_ bit is costly."

"Then you understand why I'll refuse to give up all of mine for what little you can spare."

Sesshoumaru huffed and inclined his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 30, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	418. An Opening

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one struggling with wants. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 418: An Opening<strong>

Kagome wasn't beneath bribery, but there was no way she'd barter herself. "There must be something," she muttered, wracking her brain. "Everyone wants something."

"Perhaps."

"Is it really so terrible that Chou-sama picked Kenta?"

"Hnn."

Sesshoumaru's obstinacy hurt. _If he opposes them, he'd never consider me. _It was suddenly hard to swallow.

Claws grazed her cheek. "Would your dignity survive three stanzas?"

"F-from the saga?" Kagome's voice was so pinched it squeaked. "You're joking!"

He nodded. "Knowing what your opponent wants is power. But so is knowing what they do not want."

"Oh. Erm... what _don't_ you want?"

"Your sadness."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 31, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	419. Happiness Is

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one whose happiness is the key. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 419: Happiness Is...<strong>

Kagome immediately brightened. "Then all we need is to find something that makes _you_ happy!"

Sesshoumaru blinked. "I do not require..."

"Let's make a list!" she interrupted, diving for her backpack. "You start. Tell me what you like."

He sighed, but played along. "Power. Victory."

Kagome rolled her eyes and added, "Baths. Staring into space."

"Walking," he offered. "Flight."

With an impish smile, she said, "Silk. Kisses."

Sesshoumaru eased closer to see if she'd really written them. "Games."

"Having your hair brushed. Avoiding your relatives."

He huffed. She beamed. He relaxed. She went up on tiptoe. And he went still.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 3, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	420. Too Far

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the contrite one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 420: Too Far<br>**

The instant her lips grazed his jawline, Kagome knew she'd gone too far. Maybe this was customary among inu-youkai, but _she_ was flirting. "Th-that wasn't fair. I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru sniffed delicately. "You are incapable of artifice, yet your behavior is at odds with your words."

She mumbled, "Really, _really_ sorry!"

"You regret a direct appeal to my 'doggish' instincts?"

Color rose in her cheeks. "I don't like manipulation."

"Then call it an incentive."

Kagome groaned.

Pushing inside her comfort zone, Sesshoumaru rumbled, "Ask me again."

"Erm... will you help me smooth things over for Kenta and Chou-sama?"

"On one condition."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 4, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	421. One Condition

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who needed a reminder. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 421: One Condition<strong>

"For every word you speak to Kenta, I will exact a kiss."

Kagome's brows arched. "You don't want me talking to him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Nothing has changed. Your friendliness to other males undermines my reputation."

"Oooh, right." She lifted her list. "Plus... games _and_ kisses. Double the happy."

"Hnn."

"Hypothetically speaking, if kissing happens, how will we know where one kiss ends and another begins? Because that part can get … fuzzy."

"Do you wish to establish a standard?"

"Just closing loopholes," Kagome said brightly. "Otherwise, one kiss could last all night long."

Sesshoumaru's throaty growl clearly implied, _"Yes, please." _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 5, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	422. Double Date

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who'd rather be sitting with mom. Ouch. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 422: Double Date<strong>

_If I'd known __this__ was what his mom had in mind...! _Kagome cast a sidelong glance at Sesshoumaru. His expressionless gaze was fixed on the distant stars while Fumiko fluttered, fawned, and fanned herself by his side. They'd been seated with Kenta and Chou in a place of honor.

"He is not putting in much effort," the Western Lady remarked sourly.

"Oh, I don't know," Kagome muttered. "She's still _alive_."

His mother burst out laughing.

When Sesshoumaru's gaze drifted their way, Kagome's heart clenched. "Be right back," she murmured, rising and hurrying toward her tortured ally. The taiyoukai needed rescuing.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 6, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	423. Ice Breaker

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who knows exactly what she's doing. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 423: <strong>**Ice Breaker**

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked, but Kagome maintained a servant's decorum, smiling serenely. She knew _exactly_ what needed to happen. Circling around, she knelt behind Sesshoumaru's cushion. "Is there anything my lord requires?" she murmured.

He hummed noncommittally.

She smiled brightly at everyone at the table, even Fumiko, who glowered at her from over her fan. Then Kagome faced Kenta and put all her feelings into a single word. "Congratulations!" Sesshoumaru's gaze snapped to her face, and she lowered hers. "I apologize for the interruption, my lord."

"Go."

She went. And for the remainder of the evening, Sesshoumaru conversed sparingly with Kenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 7, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note:** Many of you don't remember Fumiko. She's first mentioned by name in **Chapter 71: Coattail Rider** as one of Chou-sama's two elegant friends. The Western Lady scorned her for being a copycat. Now that her two besties have mates, I'm sure Fumiko wants to follow suit.


	424. You Spoke

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the helpful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 424: You Spoke<br>**

As soon as Sesshoumaru's sphere of light dissipated, he growled, "You spoke."

"Yep." There was no trace of regret in Kagome's bright reply.

"By choice," he checked, genuinely surprised.

The miko searched his face and ventured, "Did it help?"

He blinked.

"I didn't damage your reputation, did I?"

_Her priorities are correct._ Sighing, Sesshoumaru bent down in order to rub his cheek against hers. "You did not."

"Thank goodness," she murmured. "Are you going to be all smug over your victory?"

"No." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her cheek against his. "I cannot triumph over a gift."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 10, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	425. But First

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the indignant one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 425: But First<strong>

"Does that mean you'll let me off the hook?"

Sesshoumaru huffed. "You were aware of the consequences before you spoke."

She nodded, her cheek still brushing his.

Kagome's scent was a welcome relief from Fumiko's cloying perfume and fervent desires. "I _will_ claim one kiss, but first..." He executed a full-body shudder.

"What's the matter?"

"That bitch _fondled_ me," he growled. "Get me out of these clothes. Then purify them. Then me."

She giggled. "Not her?"

Sesshoumaru wondered at Kagome's mood. Sweet. Light. Playful. "You are pleased. Why?"

A small shrug. A soft smile. "Maybe because I'm still your favorite."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June11, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	426. Not Forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who desires the happiness of the other. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 426: Not Forgotten<strong>

Mother had dolled up the miko again, so while Kagome freed Sesshoumaru from his bitch-sullied attire, he stole the pins from her hair. It was a foolish game, but he _liked_ games. _She encourages them. She encourages me. _By the time she'd reduced him to his foundation garment, black hair tumbled around her shoulders. Soft as silk. He _liked_ silk.

"You'll be wanting a bath?"

"Two."

"Whatever makes you happy," Kagome said, laughing softly. "And then you'll be wanting...?"

A soft rumble let her know that he hadn't forgotten his kiss.

Her faint blush assured him that neither had she.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 12, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	427. One Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's somebody's favorite. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 427: One Kiss<strong>

When Sesshoumaru left the bath, Kagome was hiding under the covers, but he knew she wasn't asleep. Her pulse danced with anticipation when he joined her on the bed, and his own heartbeat sped up. _She wishes to be my favorite. To be favored._ Taken by a sudden impulse, he changed tactics.

"Come here," he coaxed. When Kagome rolled into his embrace, he hummed approvingly. Then he placed a single, solemn kiss upon her lips. Pulling back, Sesshoumaru gazed into her eyes and waited. As his ally's surprise slowly shifted into a pout of disappointment, his heart soared in triumph.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 13, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	428. Not Exactly

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's comfortable enough to tease. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 428: Not Exactly<strong>

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked. "Are you dissatisfied?"

"Nooo." Kagome frowned. "Not _exactly_."

"Too short?"

She floundered. "Erm... we never did _specify_..."

"Hnn. An oversight." He settled himself more comfortably on the pillows. "I am prepared to reconsider."

Kagome blinked several times. "I don't think there are take-backs on kisses."

"What about revision," he suggested. "Or an amendment."

"Now I _know_ you're teasing."

"Hnn." His nose bumped hers. "Shall I kiss you again?"

A sudden tension heightened his instincts. He was on the prowl, and he'd cornered his prey. All he needed was permission to pounce.

Kagome yielded with one word. "Please."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 14, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	429. Additional Item

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the powerful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 429: Additional Item<strong>

"A kiss for its own sake?" Sesshoumaru inquired in low tones.

Was that all she wanted? Kagome's power jumped with her heartbeat._ I don't want anyone else touching him, let alone fondling him. Will a kiss erase Fumiko from his thoughts? _To her chagrin, a barrier blazed up around them. Protective. Possessive.

"Hnn. I _did_ request purification." Dipping down to nuzzle her ear, he whispered, "Add this to the list."

"Erm … the 'Things that Make Sesshoumaru-sama Happy' list?"

He hummed an affirmative against her throat. "Power."

"That's _already_ on the list."

"Wrong. That was my power. This is yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 17, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	430. Burning Bright

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's addicted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 430: Burning Bright<strong>

Kagome's power burned brighter, sending a delicious jolt down Sesshoumaru's spine. His instincts warned him of danger, but he ignored them, pressing closer to the miko. A heady whiff. A playful nip. A stolen lick. _More. _

"Wh-why would my power make you happy?"

He couldn't admit that he found this clash arousing. Choosing another aspect of the appeal, he said, "You are more formidable than any opponent. I will never defeat you."

"That's because we're _allies_."

"Your power is added to mine," he agreed smugly. When Kagome's mood took a turn for the miffed, he rumbled soothingly. "And it tingles."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 18, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	431. Utter Ruin

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's not easily satisfied. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 431: Utter Ruin<strong>

At the outset, Sesshoumaru planned to prove that one kiss _could_ last all night, but Kagome was right about fuzziness. _She has ruined me even more thoroughly than when I lost my arm._ How could he be satisfied with banal bitches when this solitary miko tested his mettle and teased his palate with matchless power?

The taiyoukai couldn't decide if he should be annoyed that a mere human was messing with his instincts … or pleased to have found a female was capable of stirring them. Sesshoumaru refused to retreat. His better judgment screamed to resist. But first, another taste.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 19, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	432. Tell Me

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's defining things. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 432: Tell Me<strong>

Kagome couldn't keep up, but then Sesshoumaru slowed down. He quieted her with kisses, a soft seduction. She probably couldn't have denied him _anything_ at that point, yet he demanded nothing. "Are we trysting?" she whispered as his lips touched her temple.

"No."

A deep kiss made it hard to think straight, but she managed a breathless, "Are we training?"

"No," he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "Are you still dissatisfied?"

She shook her head. "I just want to know what you think of this. What it means to you."

Sesshoumaru's answer came in thoughtful tones. "We are... trusting."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 20, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	433. Game On

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who exercised a little restraint. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 433: Game On<strong>

When morning woke her, Kagome was still sharing her pillow with Sesshoumaru. Fuzzy memories brought color to her cheeks. _He didn't take advantage. I wasn't dragged into any saga-inspired fantasies._ All he'd done was kiss her to sleep. Opening her eyes, she found Sesshoumaru watching her with a hazy sort of contentment. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hnn."

"So..." she began, searching for something to say. "H-how many kisses was that?"

His forehead briefly puckered in thought, but then he shrugged a shoulder. "I lost count."

"Any chance you'll lose count if I strike up a conversation with Kenta?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "None."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 21, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	434. Just Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's from another time and place. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 434: Just Sixteen<strong>

Kagome was brushing her hair when she remembered one very important potential supporter in her Kenta campaign. "Storyteller-sama wasn't at dinner again last night."

"Hnn. He is occupied with his mate."

"They're _still_ working through the saga?"

Sesshoumaru explained, "Hideki-sama is very traditional. He is unlikely to emerge until Hanako is carrying his pup."

"They're going to keep at it until she's pregnant?"

"Procreation _is_ the purpose of mating." Noting her stunned expression, the taiyoukai asked, "Do human customs differ?"

She stared at him across a vast culture gap. "Erm... would you say you're a traditional kind of guy?"

"Very."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 24, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	435. Little Idiot

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's _done_ with the charade. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 435: Little Idiot<strong>

Operation Mr. Nice Guy went smoothly for two whole days before Fumiko found Sesshoumaru's limit during a midnight garden party. Youki roared over the castle like a tidal wave before the taiyoukai nabbed Kagome. When his light sphere dissolved, they stood in the den atop the castle. His mother arrived a moment later. "Sesshoumaru, darling, you are _not_ helping."

"If Fumiko approaches me again, she dies."

"What did she do?" Kagome asked.

The Western Lady rolled her eyes. "The little idiot invited chase."

"She. Bit. Me."

"Show me!" gasped Kagome

Sesshoumaru shook back his hair, haughtily revealing a bloodied ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 25, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	436. Widow Maker

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's been sticking close to more than one lady. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 436: Widow Maker<strong>

The Western Lady calmly folded her hands together, but her youki crackled with irritation. "The warrior who lost an arm is staggering from lost droplets?"

"It's already healed," Kagome reported.

"Naturally." The demoness's eyes narrowed. "As _natural_ as the conclusion the clans will undoubtedly reach."

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth, and Kagome asked, "Erm... is there a problem?"

"My son was supposed to _divert_ scandal, not compound it!"

"Hold on a sec!" Kagome begged. "I don't get it."

Painted lips twisted into a bitter smile. "Many will assume that Sesshoumaru's _true_ intentions lie with Chou."

"B-but... Kenta is...!"

"Expecting a challenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 26, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	437. Short List

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who finds all of this completely normal. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 437: Short List<strong>

Kagome doubted she'd ever understand the inu-youkai mentality, let alone unravel doggish customs. "Hang on! Fumiko-sama made a pass at Sesshoumaru-sama, which is... _ick_. But isn't it totally random to think that means Sesshoumaru-sama wants to snuff out Kenta?"

Mother and son traded a baffled look, then the Western Lady explained, "Kenta has no standing, and Chou is not carrying. There _is_ an opening for a disappointed suitor to challenge Kenta and take his place."

"Him?" Kagome pointed at her stony-faced ally. "_No one _who knows Sesshoumaru-sama would buy that!"

The demoness's brows arched. "That would be... you and I."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 27, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	438. Fresh Scandal

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who enjoys stirring up scandals. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 438: Fresh Scandal<strong>

"So Sesshoumaru-sama's reaction to Fumiko-sama has everyone expecting a death match over Chou-sama. _Epic_ backfire," Kagome groaned. "Can we fix it?"

The Western Lady's gaze sharpened. "Not unless you can suggest a fresh scandal."

_We need something big. Something drastic._ Kagome mused, "What could possibly cause more drama than a noble marrying a commoner?"

The demoness's lips curled into a sly smile. "An even more inappropriate mate?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh, of course! A human! But... would he cooperate?"

"Aren't allies always cooperative?" purred the Western Lady.

Clapping her hands, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Do you think it could work?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> June 28, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	439. Cooperative Allies

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's on the right wavelength. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 439: Cooperative Allies<strong>

Sesshoumaru contemplated the two females who claimed to know him. His mother's eyes gleamed in a manner most suspicious. While he trusted her to put a fine point on his claws, he knew better than to fall into her clutches. But for once, _he_ had the upper hand, and the reason was simple; he _knew_ Kagome. The miko's eyes sparkled with anticipation, and it pleased him to go along with her little scheme. _If mother wants a scandal, she shall have one. _

"Well?" prompted the Western Lady. "_Do_ you, darling?"

Sesshoumaru met Kagome's gaze, inclined his head... and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 1, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	440. Keep Him

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who has obviously left the building . A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 440: Keep Him<strong>

When Sesshoumaru exited the castle, Chou was waiting in the courtyard, her blue eyes flashing red, her claws ready. "I will not let you touch my mate."

"Keep him."

The demoness's ire faltered. "Everyone thinks..."

"You cared nothing for their thoughts _before_ taking a mate," he challenged. "Why change now?"

"That is so," she conceded, the barest of smiles touching her lips. "You _were_ helping us. Kenta noticed."

"Mother wished it." Gazing unconcernedly at the waxing crescent overhead, Sesshoumaru said, "Your chance will shortly come to help her."

"With what?"

Without a trace of emotion, Sesshoumaru replied, "A great scandal."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 2, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	441. There, There

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who expected something more. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 441: There, There<strong>

"He left," murmured the demoness, drawing her fur-trimmed wrap more closely around her shoulders. "How terribly anticlimactic."

Kagome joined her in front of the den's open panels, but she couldn't tell which of the stars filling the sky was Sesshoumaru. "Yep! How else could he carry out your plan to smother Chou-sama's scandalous scandal?"

The Western Lady's hum had a skeptical quality. "I am uncertain we were talking about the same thing, little ally."

"Erm... weren't we?" Kagome patted the demoness's arm encouragingly. "_I _like your plan, and Sesshoumaru-sama agreed to go along with it, even though he definitely _didn't_."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 3, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	442. Old Dirt

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who may as well be speaking a different language. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 442: Old Dirt<strong>

The Western Lady prodded her bedmate. "I _demand_ more details. Where is Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome stirred in the heap of furs where she'd been tucked in. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be back soon. He's all... zip, zip, _zoom_."

"If you mean to imply haste, I see none of it," grumbled his mother. "Now explain!"

"It's simple." Kagome ticked off one finger at a time. "A great inu-youkai, a human woman, an affair to remember, a tragic ending. I doubt we could've invented a bigger scandal. And like they say, there's no dirt like old dirt!"

"_Dirt_?" echoed the mystified demoness.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 4, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	443. Familiar Call

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a scandal in her past. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 443: Familiar Call<strong>

Kagome woke with a start. Sesshoumaru knelt beside her makeshift bed, his expression unreadable as he lightly caressed her cheek. She whispered, "Were you able to convince him?"

"Hnn."

The Western Lady swept through the door. "_There_ you are, Sesshoumaru! Can you _please_ explain why th–"

Just then, a distant voice bellowed, "I'm coming, Kagome! _Kagome_!"

"Erm... what did you tell him?"

Sesshoumaru smoothly stood and stepped back. "That you needed his help."

Scrambling to her feet, Kagome hurried to one of the den's open panels. She pressed a hand over her racing heart and called, "I'm here, Inuyasha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 5, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	444. I'm Here

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's been worried sick. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 444: I'm Here<strong>

Inuyasha streaked upward—road to rooftop, terrace to courtyard. The place reeked of youkai, and half-understood instincts stirred. But then he caught the bright, sweet scent of the girl he'd lost. "Kagome," he whispered.

Leaping onto a pavilion's tiled roof, he let her know he was almost there. When she called back, Inuyasha doubled his speed and didn't stop until he collided with Kagome, hauling her into his arms. Burying his nose in her hair, he tasted relief. She was safe... whole... happy. And laughing at him. Something about dogs. And then the crazy girl went and licked his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 8, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	445. The Hanyou

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who didn't know. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 445: The Hanyou<strong>

Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened as a figure in red swung through the window and swooped Kagome into his arms. She greeted Inuyasha's rough handling with joy, welcoming him as a packmate... quite possibly saving his life. The Western Lady's fondness for Kagome had her protective instincts on edge; her claws were fully extended. "What have you done?" his mother inquired icily.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Scandalized the court."

"He is hanyou!" she hissed, yellow eyes narrowing … then slowly widening.

"_The_ hanyou," Sesshoumaru calmly confirmed, watching the color drain from her face. "The ally of your little ally is my half-brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 9, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	446. Leaping Logic

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the charming one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 446: Leaping Logic<strong>

"I promise!" Kagome laughed. "I don't need rescuing. Not this time."

"The bastard made it sound like..." Inuyasha swore under his breath. "You sure?"

She eased out of his arms, still smiling. "Yep! But you'll be a big help to some friends of mine."

"Friends, huh?" For the first time, Inuyasha noticed the Western Lady. Silvery ears pricked, slowly flattened, then pricked again. Setting Kagome to one side, he crossed to Sesshoumaru, eyeing the demoness all the while. "What's with her?"

"She lives here."

Golden eyes swung between the two inu-youkai, and Inuyasha gruffly demanded, "Have I got a sister?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 10, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	447. Her Scandal

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the commanding one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 447: Her Scandal<strong>

Sesshoumaru's mother quietly said, "So it is to be _my_ scandal that comes to light."

Inuyasha's ears quavered, and he glanced at the taiyoukai. "Which one of us pissed her off?"

"Who can say?" he replied vaguely. "Feel free to apologize."

"For what?" grumbled the hanyou. "Not my fault you never mentioned nothing."

She smiled sweetly. "Your brother never mentioned _you_ either."

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru corrected.

Kagome opened her mouth, but the demoness lifted a finger, commanding silence.

Prowling forward, she reached out one hand. Inuyasha grit his teeth, as if expecting pain, but she only cupped his face, whispering, "Astonishing."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 11, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	448. Two Timed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the loyal one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 448: Two Timed<strong>

Inuyasha held very still. This demoness was strong, but her touch was gentle. Her resemblance to Sesshoumaru was freaking him out, but the last time he'd seen so much sadness in someone's eyes was... _Mother_. "Look, if I did something wrong..."

"You remind me of your father."

The hanyou blinked. "You knew my old man?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled upward. "She is my mother."

_My old man still had a... her? _With a gulp, Inuyasha tried to back away, but the lady's fingers tangled in his hair, holding him there. Eyes wide. Ears flat. Mind blank.

And then she licked him.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 12, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	449. Under Wraps

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's had a long night. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 449: Under Wraps<strong>

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha rubbed his forehead. _I've missed him._ Suddenly, a hand closed around her arm, just above her elbow. Sesshoumaru's annoyance was barely under wraps. _I wonder which one of us is in the doghouse. _When his eyes narrowed, she sighed. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I want a bath," he announced. "Now."

Inuyasha growled, "Oi. What's it to her if you wanna wash?"

Kagome started, "I'm his..."

"She attends to my..." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"It's... erm... _complicated_."

"Nonsense." The Western Lady folded her hands together. "Bathe them, then bring them to me. We must have them ready in time for brunch."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 15, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	450. Habit's Force

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's used to lending a hand. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 450: <strong>**Habit's Force**

"I don't stink!"

Kagome herded Inuyasha into the dressing room for the castle's bath chamber. "No one said you did."

"The bastard drags my ass halfway across the sea, then demands a bath?"

"He was _fondled_ earlier," she cheerfully explained. "That's what's making his skin crawl."

"Kagome, what's this about?"

"We're going to help some friends."

"Not that. _Him_." The hanyou's nostrils quavered. "Why is he keeping you so close?"

"It's... a dog thing."

The hanyou's ears snapped up, then lowered until they were cocked at odd angles. "K-kagome?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Hmm?"

"Wh-why are you undressing me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 16, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	451. Simple Explanation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the demonstrative one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 451: Simple Explanation<strong>

Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's hand, pulling her back against his chest, glaring at Inuyasha over her shoulder, a warning rumble in his throat. The hanyou reached for his sword, but his hand fell away. "Someone better explain the hell out of this."

Kagome pried her way out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. "I'm his attendant. Temporarily."

"What's that mean?"

She marched around behind Inuyasha and gently pinned his arm behind his back. "Re-tie your hakama."

"I can't with one ha– …." Amber eyes flew to his brother's face, and the hanyou swore heartily.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, but he was in complete agreement. "Hnn."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 17, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	452. Between Species

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a distinctive style. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 452: Between Species<strong>

Kagome found the Western Lady kneeling before a chest, an abundance of silk in her hands. _That bold pattern isn't her style. It looks like a man's kimono. Or a demon's._

"Where are the half-siblings?"

"They're stewing in the bath." With a weak laugh, she added, "They promised not to kill each other."

"I recall extracting a similar promise from two males. They sparred anyhow, but never in my gardens."

"Whose is that?"

"Their father's." Painted lips quirked. "I am curious, little ally. When I proposed a match between our species... why did you _not_ immediately assume I meant you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 19, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	453. Wanna Be

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who can't be fooled. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 453: Wanna Be<strong>

"Erm... me?"

"Do you deny harboring inappropriate feelings toward my son?"

Kagome couldn't help the color creeping into her face. "I know I'm inappropriate. I also happen to be unavailable."

The Western Lady's eyebrows arched. "You would reject him?"

"That's beside the point! He doesn't _want_ me."

The demoness carefully folded away the kimono. "You want to be wanted?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"If so, my son has every reason to be pleased."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. They _all_ want him."

Sesshoumaru's mother laughed lightly. "At your insistence, the bitches finally see what they can no longer hope to possess."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 29, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	454. Taking Sides

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with reason to blush. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 454: Taking Sides<strong>

The Western Lady lifted a finger, and Kagome caught the sound of voices. "Who cares if the knot ain't fwoopy. At least your ass is covered!"

She couldn't quite stifle her giggle before the Sesshoumaru glided into the room, Inuyasha striding after him. When the taiyoukai slipped up behind her, enveloping her with his youki, his mother's high-pitched hum of interest made Kagome blush.

"Fix this," Sesshoumaru growled.

At the same time, Inuyasha grumbled, "Leave it."

"Off. _Now_."

"On's better. Nobody wants to see your... uhh..."

"Ass?" inquired the demoness sweetly.

Inuyasha jerked his thumb at her. "What she said."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 30, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	455. Bastard Son

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the scheming one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 455: Bastard Son<strong>

"Oi, Kagome. Where'd you put my clothes? I don't want to wear the bastard's leftovers."

The demoness's brows arched. "Bastard?"

Kagome explained, "Inuyasha _always_ calls Sesshoumaru-sama that. Like a nickname. I'm pretty sure he means it in the nicest possible way."

Her lips quirked. "If the hanyou cannot bear wearing his brother's silks, what of his father's?"

"Th-that belonged to my old man?"

The Western Lady beckoned. "They even still smell like him."

Eyes wide, nose twitching, Inuyasha was lured forward. At the same time, Sesshoumaru looped his arm around Kagome's waist. Eyes narrowed, nose twitching, he carried her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> July 31, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	456. Too Familiar

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who keeps their promises. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 456: Too Familiar<strong>

Sesshoumaru carried Kagome into his rooms and pressed her against the wall. "I did as you wished." His words tickled her ear. "There will be scandal."

"Yep!"

"Now you must keep your promise."

"Erm... promise?"

"He is _male_," Sesshoumaru growled. "You are too familiar with him."

Kagome blinked. "Whoops. Didn't even think of that."

"Clearly."

"But you caught it in time. No damage done. Or was that whole yelling out the window thing...?"

Sesshoumaru nipped her ear.

"Sorry." Kagome brushed her cheek against his. "We'll straighten everything out. Promise."

"Starting with my obi," he grumbled.

Kagome giggled. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 2, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	457. Unwanted Layers

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one covered in another male's scent. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 457: Unwanted Layers<strong>

"Hold still," Kagome scolded. It was incredibly hard to dress a dog who wouldn't stop sniffing. "Or I'll leave you lopsided."

His nose grazed her cheek. "Empty threats."

"Well, there's no time for me to bathe. So get over it!"

Sesshoumaru complained, "Inuyasha fondled you."

"It was more of a grab," she argued. "Plus a hug. Though he'll deny that part."

"You _smell_ fondled."

"You're making that up! There can't possibly be a difference in how the two smell."

"My point exactly."

"Hang on. Does that mean you're faking a fondle right now?"

He took far too long to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 5, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	458. Distance Yourself

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the sharp one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 458: Distance Yourself<strong>

Kagome couldn't believe Sesshoumaru would suggest it. "I can't call him Inuyasha_-sama_. He'd flip!"

"You _must_ distance yourself from him," the taiyoukai insisted. "Show preference for me."

"I can do that without name-calling."

"The clans can smell a lie," he warned.

She rolled her eyes. "Then they can smell the truth."

Golden eyes narrowed, then widened noticeably. "You prefer me?"

_Oh, let's not go there._ Kagome tried to distract him. "Don't dogs have the equivalent of childhood friends? And your mom did that forehead-lick thing. Doesn't tha–"

Sesshoumaru didn't let her finish. Voice deepening, he repeated, "You prefer me."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 6, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	459. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the honorable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 459: The Truth<strong>

He could see her answer. Smell it. But Sesshoumaru wanted to hear it. _She is human. Words are their way. _If she confirmed her preference, all would be well. If she denied him, it would forever brand her a liar, unworthy of any alliance.

"How can you expect me to compare apples to oranges?"

"Kagome, do you prefer me to my brother?"

"Erm..."

_No evasion. _When his nose bumped hers, Kagome's eyes crossed slightly. Her reticence confused him; his superiority was evident. Even when her eyes slipped shut, Sesshoumaru insisted. "Hnn?"

She yielded the truth with a doggish whimper. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 7, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	460. No Comparison

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the ones who share a deep bond. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 460: No Comparison<strong>

_Comparing isn't fair. _Kagome's attachment to Inuyasha was as strong as ever. But Sesshoumaru hadn't been asking about that sort of preference. His interest lay deeper. His claim _was_ stronger.

Kagome honestly loved them both. She and Inuyasha had overcome impossible odds to salvage the Shikon no Tama._ We were together for... forever. _This attraction for Sesshoumaru was so new, and confessing it left her exposed. But she'd admitted it. And it was the truth. And he was pleased.

His hand in her hair. His cheek against hers. His rumble in her ear. His lips... _oh_.

_Oh, yes... very pleased._

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 8, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	461. Almost Romantic

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the complimentary one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 461: Almost Romantic<strong>

One of Kagome's most precious memories was from a dark night a little over a year ago when a half-conscious hanyou had told her she smelled nice. Their situation had been dreadful. Her life had been in danger. But those few words elevated the scene into something almost... romantic.

She still felt a gentle flutter whenever she remembered Inuyasha's confession. But Sesshoumaru eclipsed that warm and fuzzy feeling. He stopped kissing her long enough to gaze into her eyes—clear gold, utterly lucid, keen and calculating. In tones that sent thrills through her soul, Sesshoumaru gravely announced, "You are dangerous."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 12, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	462. In Danger

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the courageous one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 462: In Danger<strong>

_Dangerous? Not exactly the same as being told you're pretty, but Sesshoumaru-sama has his own way of looking at things. _Kagome was fairly certain she'd been complimented. And she was quick enough to recognize the opening he'd left. Taking courage, she whispered, "Are you in danger?"

"Rarely."

Disappointment flitted briefly through her heart. _Of course he's not affected. It's only me..._

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled her close, his arm at her waist, his cheek against hers. She turned her head enough to press a kiss to one cheek stripe. With a soft grumble, he yielded a more honest answer. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 13, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	463. Spitting Image

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's rocking the high ponytail. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 463: Spitting Image<strong>

"We're late," Kagome whispered, running up the stairs to the den.

Sesshoumaru followed at his own pace, senses stretching for hints of what they'd find. _Mother is pleased. Inuyasha, less so. _But he detected an additional scent, faint yet familiar. Astonishment nearly drove him to his knees when he entered the room.

_Father. _

The Great Dog General knelt on the cushion beside Mother's, dressed in his favorite kimono.

_Impossible._

"Keh." Inuyasha's ears laid back, completing the illusion. "Do I really look that much like my old man?"

For the sake of peace. For the sake of scandal. Sesshoumaru admitted, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 14, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	464. Best Option

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's barely keeping up. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 464: Best Option<strong>

Sesshoumaru recognized the corner he was in. He couldn't stop his mother or the miko from fussing over Inuyasha. Setting himself against his brother could only end in defeat, so he quelled his annoyance. _My options are few, but they are mine. _

By taking charge of the hanyou, he would regain control … and exact a larger share of the females' approval. Sitting before Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru lifted a hand, wordlessly demanding his right as the pack's dominant male. The Western Lady lapsed into smiling silence, and he announced, "I will keep this simple. And use small words."

Inuyasha swore. Gratefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> August 15, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	465. Gang Up

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who needs his brother's cooperation. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 465: Gang Up<strong>

There was so much to cover, Sesshoumaru hardly knew where to begin. Inuyasha embodied ignorance. _He reeks of embarrassment, but Mother reduces most males to this state. _Telling the hanyou to calm down would only rile him further.

As if she'd heard his very thoughts, Kagome slipped up behind Inuyasha and began brushing his hair. He jerked and glared, but she murmured, "This suits you."

"Keh," he grumbled. But he relaxed with each stroke of her hairbrush. Calm. Quiet. Ready to listen.

"Hnn." Silver ears flicked forward at the approving note. Knowing what was at stake, Sesshoumaru reinforced it. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 23, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note: **Apologies for the delay in updates. Deadlines have a way of cutting into my fandom fun. Thanks for your patience when life interrupts. ::twinkle::


	466. Small Words

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a place. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 466: Small Words<strong>

Inuyasha listened to Sesshoumaru speak. Not in his smart-ass, insult-the-idiot tone. But patiently. Like it mattered. _What did Kagome do? It had to be her. She's the only good thing I ever had, and all she's ever done was bring more good._

"You are a son of the greatest inu-youkai to tread earth and sky," Sesshoumaru said. "Follow my lead, and the clans will acknowledge your place."

"My place? Keh. You've tried to put me in my place before. And failed."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows arched. "You are my brother... our packmate. Hold your head high, and they will lower their gaze."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 24, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	467. Personal Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with useful tips. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 467: Personal Promise<strong>

The session lasted long enough to put Inuyasha's ears into a bewildered droop, but the hanyou's gaze never wavered. Sesshoumaru might have been pleased with his brother. Except Kagome's hands were still in his hair. _Irksome. _

Kagome broke it gently. "You'll have to leave Tetsusaiga behind."

"Why?"

"No weapons at dinner. It's traditional." Kagome coached, "And _no_ accepting golden flowers."

Inuyasha's brows knit. "You guys have hella strange traditions."

"Erm... I'll explain later."

One thing kept Sesshoumaru's riled instincts in check. A promise to himself. Once this scandalous dinner party ended, he would catch her alone... reassert his place.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 25, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	468. Little Asides

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's warmly welcomed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 468: Little Asides<strong>

Kagome's arrival had caused a stir, but when Inuyasha knelt beside the Western Lady at the head table, the world stopped. The stillness was so complete, Kagome could hear surreptitious sniffing.

Sesshoumaru let the suspense build before slipping words into the silence, killing it with tones as warm as daylight, as clear as stars. "Mother and I invite you to celebrate with us. My brother Inuyasha has added his strength to our pack."

Scandal erupted loudly enough to cover Kagome's giggle.

Golden eyes slanted her way. "Are you pleased?"

Her answer was soft as silk, light as laughter. "You're _evil_."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 26, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	469. Quick Temper

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with excellent hearing. Or selective hearing. Quite possibly both. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 469: Quick Temper<strong>

Inuyasha played his part well. Sat where he was told. Ate what was placed before him. Kept his mouth good and shut. His ears were nearly flat against his head—partly in annoyance, partly to hide them. But he couldn't block out the whispers.

Leaping to his feet, he crossed to some idiot whose remarks couldn't be ignored. Teeth on edge, Inuyasha asked, "You sure you wanna piss the lady off? 'Cause if she's anything like my brother, that ain't gonna be pretty."

The Western Lady's voice carried from the head table. "Inuyasha, dear, did you just call me _ugly_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 28, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	470. Pack Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who knows a beauty when he sees one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 470: Pack Drama<strong>

Silver ears snapped up, and in the sudden silence, everyone heard Inuyasha's soft oath.

Kagome would have jumped to his defense, but Sesshoumaru caught her sleeve. Under cover of the table, he secured her hand, his thumb rubbing circles into her palm.

A tiny pout was her protest.

A small nod acknowledged her... and directed her attention back to Inuyasha.

"Ugly?" The hanyou shoved his hands into his sleeves. "Lady, you ain't deaf, and I ain't blind."

The Western Lady's smile took a turn for the wicked. "Then you call your brother pretty?"

"Keh. Only if it'll piss him off."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 23, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	471. Surly Looks

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's ripe for conquest, in a manner of speaking. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 471: Surly Looks<strong>

Back in the Western Lady's suite, Inuyasha scowled as he rubbed at his forehead. "What was _that_ for?"

The demoness purred, "I shall keep you!"

"I _ain't_ up for grabs."

She slipped to Kagome's side. "Then I shall keep our little ally. Sesshoumaru, dear, you can play host to your brother."

"No."

Her brows arched, and she pulled him aside. "In a snit?"

"I require my attendant's assistance."

"Yet you will permit this." She touched his arm. "_Because_ … if she were any less human, she would rise tonight, and your feet would be the first to leave the ground."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 24, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	472. Kept Apart

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the attentive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 472: Kept Apart<strong>

Kagome knew she was being kept from Sesshoumaru. _That's his grumpy face. And his mom is smug. Which means she must have won this round. _

The Western Lady laughed. "One scandal is enough, dear. We must keep all eyes on _me_!"

Except Sesshoumaru scarcely glanced at his mother. Those golden eyes were always on her. _As if he expects me to do something drastic._ His attention was distracting... even unnerving... and intensely flattering. It made Kagome _want_ to do something drastic.

Heart aflutter, she jumped up, planning to slip out for a bit... and immediately bumped into a moody taiyoukai.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 25, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	473. Locked On

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one whose grip is slipping. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 473: Locked On<strong>

Sesshoumaru stood very tall, very still. _This might be bad. _

"I just need to visit the... erm..." Kagome backed up a step.

He closed the distance again. _Even worse. Mother was right. _

"Unless there's something you need?" The young woman waved her hand in front of his face. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you listening?"

"Hnn."

The Western Lady inserted herself between them and smoothly announced, "Inuyasha, dear, I have a magnificent idea. Bring out your father's fang. You boys may bash around in my gardens. Be impetuous. Be impressive." Tucking Kagome close against her side, she coyly added, "We will be watching."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 28, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	474. Chit Chat

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who is missing a point or two. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 474: Chit Chat<strong>

Males banished, Sesshoumaru's mother slipped her arm through Kagome's. "Have you sense enough to know what's afoot, little ally?"

"I can't help how I smell." Cheeks pink, she gestured out the window. "And I thought you didn't like battles fought in your gardens."

"_Tsk_. You will _not_ change the subject. This is too important."

Kagome quietly asked, "If you were at the mercy of doggish instincts, wouldn't you regret stuff once you could think clearly again?"

"At the mercy …?" The demoness smirked. "How quaint. You mean to _protect_ my son?"

"Isn't that what allies do?"

"If they are worthy."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 29, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	475. Damned If

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the ones in a lose-lose situation. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 475: Damned If... <strong>

Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the roof, hands folded into his sleeves, Tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder. His scowl was nearly as eloquent as his elder brother's silence.

Silver ears swiveled and pricked at every sound.

Sesshoumaru's long fingers drummed lightly on Tenseiga's hilt.

"She'll be pissy if we don't do what she says."

"Hnn."

"But she'll be pissy if we wreck the place."

"Hnn."

"Keh." With a smirk, Inuyasha hauled himself to his feet. "Guess I'll have to go easy on you."

Sesshoumaru's snort begged to differ.

And power reverberated over the castle as two fangs slipped from their sheathes.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 30, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	476. Not Listening

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's enjoying the view. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 476: Not Listening<strong>

"Protect him if you can, little ally."

The Western Lady normally enjoyed clan gossip. Courting games. Contest upsets. Male egos. Snippy bitches. Up until this season, their silly scandals were far too predictable.

"He will not thank you for it."

Kagome leaned out the window, trying to keep the half-brothers in view. "Ouch. I hope that wasn't your favorite shrub-thingie."

_She is not listening. _

The demoness's gaze flicked to the hanyou who stirred bittersweet memories. Wilder than her mate. Fiercer than her love. With a soft growl, she cut to her own chase.

"I will be blunt. You have freshened."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 4, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note: **I hope some of _you_ took part in NaNoWriMo this year. That's what took up much of my November. Thank you for your patience, your pestering, and all the ways you find to encourage me to keep writing (even though I never stop). ::twinkle::

**Author's Afterthought:** On the off chance any of you are following _Elevenses_, the **Darker than BLACK** fanfiction I post to my secondary fanfiction account (forthrightly), I updated it on 11-12-13.


	477. Cross Cultural

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who may need an inu-youkai version of the Talk. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 477: Cross Cultural<strong>

Kagome was too intent on the mock battle for the Western's Lady's words to register. There was a fierce smile on Inuyasha's face, proof that he was enjoying himself. And Sesshoumaru moved as gracefully as the night he'd defended her from falling flower petals. Her heart beat faster. They were both so …. _Whoa. __What__?_ Turning to Sesshoumaru's mom, Kagome asked, "Huh?"

"Do human mothers so neglect their daughters?" With a tut, the demoness said, "Your scent has taken on an _inviting_ quality. You have my son by the nose."

"But I'm not inu-youkai."

"Yet his display quickens your pulse."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 5, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	478. Teddy Bears

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who sees more similarities than differences. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 478: Teddy Bears<strong>

"That doesn't necessarily _mean_ anything. I'm just happy," Kagome argued lamely.

"Males go to great lengths to please a bitch." The Western Lady's eyebrows arched. "I can hardly fathom your species. Human males care _nothing_ for a female's happiness?"

"No, no! Guys pull crazy stunts, even in _this_ era..." Trailing off, she tried again. "Look, I know it's comparing apples and oranges, but we're all fruit!"

The demoness slowly blinked. "Fruit is a part of your courting rituals?"

"Where I come from, teddy bears and tea shops are popular." Kagome's eyes widened. "Just a sec. Did you say _courting_ rituals?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 6, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	479. Not Watching

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the flower mangler. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 479: Not Watching<strong>

"You got something against them flowers?"

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru unleashed his whip, and more golden petals sizzled.

Inuyasha landed lightly and adjusted his stance on a sloping roof. "You're not even trying."

Sparring _wasn't_ as satisfying as usual. Kagome was embroiled in conversation with Mother. _She is not watching._

"Oi, ain'tcha listening?" Inuyasha had somehow gotten close enough to thump Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Ease off already."

"Surrendering?"

"Not a chance. But can't you smell the fear?" Inuyasha searched his face. "Them other dogs think you're serious."

Perhaps he _was_ unleashing too much youki … just to get Kagome to turn her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 9, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	480. Serious Consequences

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who would uphold inu-youkai tradition. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 480: Serious Consequences<strong>

Kagome glanced toward the taiyoukai, whose youki buffeted insistently at the edges of her awareness. _What if his mom's right? What if he's serious? _Sesshoumaru's kisses were convincing enough, but the commitment he'd hinted at was staggering. _I'm sixteen. I'm still in high school. I'm not ready to have a baby._ Slowly shaking her head, Kagome asked, "How long will Sesshoumaru-sama's instincts be messed up by this whole freshness thing?"

"My son's instincts are excellent." The Western Lady's voice turned silky. "Protecting him from a mutual foe stands to reason, but from mutual attraction...? Why would you wound your ally?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 10, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	481. Stick Close

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who usually gets their way. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 481: Stick Close<strong>

Before Kagome could fumble for an explanation, Inuyasha sailed through the window. Grumbling under his breath, the hanyou stalked to her side, easing between her and Sesshoumaru's mother. "Let's go, Kagome. You wanna get home, right?"

_I do! But... I don't. _And feeling two things at once made it hard to answer honestly.

"She will stay," Sesshoumaru said, stepping into the room.

_I did promise to stick around until the full moon. _

The Western Lady smoothly out-postured Inuyasha, taking possession of Kagome's arm. With a smile that dared either male to contradict, the demoness said, "She _will_ stay... with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 11, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	482. Prior Commitment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's used to getting what they want. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 482: Prior Commitment<strong>

"I trust you had the sense to leave your _restlessness_ in the gardens?" With an arch smile, the Western Lady added, "You were impressive, but do not let it go to your heads."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, for Kagome's scent was an inconclusive mix of elation and uneasiness. _Hardly satisfying. _Perhaps if he brought her to the trysting cave...

"Sesshoumaru, dear."

He blinked at the warning edge in Mother's tone... and realized he'd closed the distance between him and Kagome. _Hardly in-control. _

The demoness repeated, "She will stay _with me_."

"I need her," Sesshoumaru argued. _Hardly subtle._ "... to attend me."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 14, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	483. Caught Between

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's pulling rank. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 483: Caught Between<strong>

Sesshoumaru was attempting to stare down his mother, and Inuyasha's gaze darted warily between their faces. Lightly touching the demoness's arm, Kagome dared to say, "Please, milady. It's only reasonable to allow Sesshoumaru-sama to... refresh himself. I don't need long to help him change, and I can grab my pack."

The Western Lady pursed her lips, then sighed. "Very well, little ally. But that brother of his must accompany you. See to his comfort as well." Fixing her son with a stern gaze, she sweetly added, "If my bedmate is gone more than ten minutes, I _will_ hunt her down."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 16, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	484. Running Interference

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the teachable one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 484: Running Interference<strong>

As soon as Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome close in order to carry her out, she grabbed his wrist and softly begged, "Be nice."

"I am _not_ nice."

"Pretend." Dragging Inuyasha over by his sleeve so the taiyoukai's light sphere could enclose them all, she chirped, "Ready!"

Sesshoumaru battered down his annoyance over having another male so close. The hanyou's gruff loyalty and eagerness to please weren't a rival's tactics. _They are the justifiable concerns of a packmate. _Meeting his half-brother's gaze, Sesshoumaru grumbled, "Do not interfere."

Inuyasha moved _even_ closer, sheltering Kagome between them. In hushed tones, he asked, "With what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 18, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	485. Take Something

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with ten minutes to work with. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 485: Take Something<strong>

Sesshoumaru was accustomed to doing as he pleased. And it _would_ have pleased him to take Kagome to the trysting cave, rid her of Inuyasha's scent, enfold her in his fur, and coax her into endless kisses. Instead, he was obliged to _be nice_. Bypassing his suite, Sesshoumaru took both his passengers to the trysting cave. _I cannot have all, but I will take something._

Upon their arrival, he pulled Kagome toward the inner chamber.

Inuyasha hesitated at the entrance, nose twitching. "Oi, bastard. What's the rush?"

"Erm... nature must be calling."

Sesshoumaru snorted. _It does not call. It roars. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 19, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	486. Pressing Matters

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's riled up. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 486: Pressing Matters<strong>

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru too well to believe his deadly calm, but she wasn't sure what emotion he was hiding. And she really needed to be _sure_.

"What did Mother say?" he demanded.

"You have an excellent sense of smell."

"Hnn."

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't know how to fix this."

"Reparations can wait. There are more pressing matters."

With a whispered apology, she reached for his obi, but he caught her hand and set it against his cheek. "Calm me."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Everything I do riles you up."

"Then do nothing." Taking a slow breath, he whispered, "Hold still."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> December 21, 2013  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	487. Calming Effect

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who dominates. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 487: Calming Effect<strong>

The taiyoukai wasn't sure what would have happened if Kagome had resisted. But his lips met a soft smile.

Her fingers trailed across his cheek... then tweaked his eartip. "Sesshoumaru-sama, have you forgotten who's in the next room?"

"No." He searched her upturned face. "Tell me."

Her brow puckered. "Tell you what?"

"That you prefer me."

"We've been over this before...!" she protested in undertones.

Sesshoumaru bent to nip her ear. "I will hear it spoken, in the manner of humans."

"_Fine_. You prefer me."

He huffed at the sparkle of triumph in her eyes. And calmly kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 16, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note: **Things have settled down a little. Thank you for your patience. And for your impatience. I'm truly grateful knowing you enjoy this story! ::twinkle::


	488. Big Deal

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the impulsive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 488: Big Deal<strong>

Kagome grasped enough of inu-youkai society to understand that these kisses were different. Sesshoumaru wasn't after pleasure. _In a way, he's kissing me to prove he can. But he's also admitting he needs my cooperation. My actions... my words... they count._ So she whispered, "No one but you."

"Promise me," he demanded. "You will return to my side."

"A pajama party with your mom's no big deal," she soothed. "I'll be back in the morning to dress you for the next episode in your daytime drama."

Sesshoumaru simply repeated, "Promise me."

Without a thought for the future, Kagome replied, "Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 17, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	489. In Peace

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the attentive one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 489: In Peace<strong>

Sesshoumaru tore himself away. _No doubt Mother is counting the seconds. And there is Inuyasha._ Unless handled carefully, his brother might make noise. Except... he was being quiet. _Unusually so._

Leaving Kagome to change, Sesshoumaru found the hanyou peering out the entrance, all his attention fixed on the noises emanating from the neighboring cave. Sesshoumaru slipped up behind him and solemnly inquired, "Curious?"

Inuyasha jumped guiltily. "I ain't... I was only... _keh_."

"Hey!" Kagome stood in her pajamas, hands on her hips. "Leave Storyteller-sama and his lady to honeymoon in peace!"

Inuyasha ventured, "Honey...?"

Sesshoumaru felt justified in asking, "...Moon?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 18, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	490. An Exchange

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the resourceful one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 490: An Exchange<strong>

"Erm... nevermind. It's newlywed stuff."

Another word for which Sesshoumaru had no frame of reference. But whatever Kagome associated it with added fascinating nuances to her scent. He persisted. "Do humans embrace a saga?"

"Nothing like _that_!" Then she blushed. "Well, maybe a teensy bit."

Inuyasha interrupted. "Oi. _Curious_?"

"Hnn." More than he was willing to admit. Especially when his brother took a defensive stance.

"Kagome's traditions are different for reasons I ain't gonna explain. Unless you wanna explain more stuff to me. Tonight."

An intriguing proposition. "Like...?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "How about what you just said. What's this saga thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> January 20, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	491. Milady's Suite

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a dull night ahead. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 491: Milady's Suite<strong>

Inuyasha's curiosity made it much easier for the taiyoukai to leave Kagome in Mother's clutches. His brother had hinted at superior knowledge of the miko, and Sesshoumaru intended to make it his own. Deep in plots, he barely reacted when Mother slipped her arm possessively through Kagome's.

Barely.

The demoness smiled sweetly. "Spend the night in your trysting cave, Sesshoumaru dear. Teach your little brother to howl."

Kagome blinked. "Literally?"

The Western Lady coyly replied, "Not entirely."

Sesshoumaru growled, "We will return to the Den."

"How dull." With a flutter of fingers, the demoness commanded, "Leave us to _our_ fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 14, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note:** It's Valentine's Day, so let's share a treat. While I watch the Olympics, I'll tap out a few more chapters and post them as they're finished. ::twinkle::


	492. Subtle Compliment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who chooses not to be insulted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 492: Subtle Compliment<br>**

Sesshoumaru was tempted to soar out the window, leaving Inuyasha to find his own way. But in the interest of pack peace, the taiyoukai took the stairs.

"Is your mom always like this?" Inuyasha asked in an undertone.

"Hnn."

"Is Kagome safe with her?"

Pausing on the landing, Sesshoumaru held his brother's gaze. "Mother does not bestow the title _ally_ lightly."

Inuyasha grunted. "So why'd she let you take her?"

Insulting? Tactless? Or was the hanyou actually insightful. Kagome might be at a disadvantage, but she was far from helpless. Resuming his climb, Sesshoumaru replied, "Her reasons are her own."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 14, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	493. Straight Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a lot to answer for. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 493: Straight Answers<strong>

With a soft grumble, Inuyasha turned the question around. "Why'd you take her."

Sesshoumaru strode into the Den. Irksome as it was to answer for his actions, he preferred it to an in-depth explanation of the saga. "I needed help."

Inuyasha shoved his hands into his sleeves. "And why'm I here?"

"She needed help."

"So I'm helping her help you?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that the same as you needing my help?"

Stifling a sigh, Sesshoumaru replied, "Yes."

"Any chance there's a bad guy?"

"No."

The hanyou kicked at a pile of furs. "That woulda been simpler."

Sesshoumaru couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>February 14, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	494. Her Past

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who was once beneath notice. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 494: Her Past<strong>

Sesshoumaru took charge of the inquisition. "You will explain."

Inuyasha frowned. "Explain what?"

"Her."

"Oh." The hanyou dropped to a seat on the floor. "If I was a bastard, I'd just say, 'Her answers are her own.'"

"This is an exchange. I am prepared to answer your questions."

"How come you're asking about this stuff _now_? You never cared before."

_Very true. _He'd known enough to trap Kagome in the Well, but that was the extent of his knowledge. Sesshoumaru tossed down a cushion and sat. "Begin with her past."

Inuyasha fumbled for words, then quietly swore. _"We're_ her past."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 14, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	495. Lights Out

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the mature one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 495: Lights Out<strong>

Kagome waited until the lights were doused before whispering, "I'm sorry, milady."

"For?"

"You wanted him to choose Chou."

"Perhaps," purred the demoness who shared her pillow.

"Sesshoumaru-sama plans to turn them _all_ down."

His mother laughed softly. "But not everything happened according to _his_ plan."

"Erm... no."

"Why are you determined to refuse him? Are you pledged to his half-brother?"

"Like I said, I'm too young."

"On the contrary, little ally, you are mature enough to pit my son against his better judgment."

She winced. "Please, milady..."

"Oi, Kagome," interrupted a gruff voice. "You don't owe her any answers."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 14, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	496. Usual Post

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who likes sharing her pillow. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 496: Usual Post<strong>

The Western Lady's voice held icy amusement. "An eavesdropper."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome pushed herself up on her elbows. The hanyou sat silhouetted against the stars, on guard in the window. "What happened?"

"He got what he wanted and got out." Inuyasha kept his face averted. "Guess I shouldn't have brought up that dumb saga thing again."

Kagome giggled. "You should have stuck to questions about your father."

"Keh."

"I will tell you," offered the demoness.

"About their father?" Kagome asked. "I'd love to hear more!"

With a low laugh, she replied, "About the saga. Come to bed, son of my mate."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 15, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	497. No Option

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who isn't sleepy. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 497: No Option<strong>

"No thanks, lady."

The demoness tutted. "Will you insult me by refusing?"

Inuyasha grumbled, "I ain't tired."

"Do not shy away from your heritage." She patted the bed. "You are our packmate."

After a lengthy pause, he asked, "What exactly does that mean?"

"Trust. Loyalty. Pride." After a calculated pause, she added, "Belonging."

"Keh. I'm not yours."

"I claimed you earlier. Are you calling me a liar?"

After an even longer pause, Inuyasha demanded, "Does the same go for Kagome?"

"Does that surprise you?"

Shuffling over, he gruffly said, "Kinda. But I don't think Sesshoumaru left you any other option."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 16, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	498. Red Haori

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the protective one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 498: Red Haori<strong>

_He … knows?_ Kagome sat up in bed, trying hard to see Inuyasha's face, but it was dark. And she was only human. _What did his brother tell him? Did he overhear Sesshoumaru's mom? _Hands cold, heart skipping, Kagome fretted. _How do I explain?_

Inuyasha bounded to her side of the bed and gently grasped her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he growled. "Did the bastard do something? Or her?"

"No." Kagome grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's sleeve. _He changed back into his own clothes._ Familiar. Safe. Tugging at the fire-rat, she whispered, "Stay with me?"

"Keh. Like you even gotta ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 17, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	499. On Guard

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who needs to get in touch with his inner inu. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 499: On Guard<strong>

"But I still ain't tired," warned Inuyasha. "I'll sit here."

Kagome felt more relaxed with him there, Tetsusaiga propped against his shoulder. "Are you sure? This seems to be a doggish tradition." Reaching up to tweak a silvery ear, she asked, "Didn't you want to learn more about your heritage?"

He grunted. "Does Sesshoumaru still sleep with his mom?"

"Nope."

"Then I'm skipping inu-youkai cuddle time."

The Western Lady tapped Kagome's arm. "His father was equally stubborn."

"Why am I not surprised?" she giggled.

"Keh."

In sly tones, the demoness added, "We outnumber him, little ally. I propose an ambush."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 18, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	500. Put Down

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who chooses none of the above. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 500: Put Down<strong>

"Oi," Inuyasha warned, already easing backward. "There ain't no way in h– "

Kagome hesitated, but the Western Lady pounced, knocking aside Tetsusaiga before hauling him onto the bed. She smiled in the face of his profanity and kept him off balance.

Teetering unsteadily, he grabbed hold of her arms and craned his neck, growling, "Watch out for Kagome!"

The miko quickly made room so the demoness could put him on his back.

She stood over him, smiling in her superiority. "Concede defeat!"

"Keh. I can see where Sesshoumaru gets it."

"Speed? Strength? Stealth?"

Inuyasha fought off a blush. "Stripes."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 19, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	501. Going On

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's forged a truce. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 501: Going On<strong>

Inuyasha grumbled, "At least put Kagome in the middle."

"Your instincts are good," Sesshoumaru's mother praised. With a flash of pale limbs and toss of loose hair, she returned to her place. "We shall be her defense."

The hanyou snorted. "She's kinda clumsy and gets herself kidnapped way too often, but she ain't weak."

"_Hey_!" Kagome protested as youkai and hanyou settled down on either side.

"Hiding behind her?" taunted the Western Lady.

"Hell, yeah," he muttered. "Crazy bitch."

She laughed. "Wise. Scandalous puppy."

Inuyasha grunted, then asked, "What's going on here, Kagome? Why's the bastard's fur in a bunch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 21, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	502. Sassing Back

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's more relaxed now. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 502: Sassing Back<strong>

Before Kagome could answer, the Western Lady demanded, "Are your senses impaired, or are you merely stupid?"

"Keh."

"You know more than you tell."

"Only way to survive," grumbled Inuyasha. "I wanna hear _her_ version. So let her talk."

Sesshoumaru's mother nudged Kagome and mimicked the hanyou's gruff manner. "Oi, ally. You owe him no answers."

"_Oi_!" spluttered Inuyasha.

"Let her talk!" scolded the demoness.

"That's what _I_ said!"

Disbelief melted into amusement, and Kagome dissolved into helpless giggles.

Nestling closer, the Western Lady pouted. "On verge of a scandalous admission, and you have rendered her speechless."

"Keh. Crazy bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> February 24, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	503. Dead Giveaway

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with allure. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 503: Dead Giveaway<strong>

Kagome may have been safely tucked between the best of allies, but that didn't make it any easier to explain herself. She was almost grateful when Sesshoumaru's mother took charge. _Almost_.

"Do you find her scent alluring?" the demoness inquired.

"She smells the same as always," Inuyasha grumbled.

"As _alluring_ as ever?"

"Kagome's scent is... nice," the hanyou replied in gruff tones. "Except..."

The Western Lady purred, "_Except_...?"

Addressing Kagome, Inuyasha said, "It was harder to tell when you were together, but it's pretty stinking obvious, now you've split up. You smell like the bastard. And he smells like you."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 1, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	504. Keep Close

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's bent out of shape. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 504: Keep Close<strong>

"Erm... we're together. A lot."

Inuyasha lowered his voice to ask, "Why'd Sesshoumaru get so bent out of shape when I told him about the Well and how far it'd take you from here?"

The demoness smoothly interjected, "He wants her close."

"To tie perfect knots and brush his hair?" scoffed the hanyou. "Unless he's givin' Kagome piggy back rides..."

"Day _and_ night."

Kagome cringed when Inuyasha exclaimed, "You're sleepin' with that bastard?"

Again, the Western Lady interrupted. "Why is that so scandalous, you ignorant puppy? _You_ are in _my_ bed. And by dawn, _my_ scent will be _your_ protection."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 2, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	505. Held Breath

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one whose reaction is completely understandable. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 505: Held Breath<strong>

Kagome blushed furiously. "I'm not sleeping with him as in...!"

Inuyasha sounded equally flustered. "No kidding. But this is _Sesshoumaru_ we're talking about. He doesn't _do_ close."

"Not with most people, but... he trusts me."

Sesshoumaru's mother sniffed. "True, but this is more than that."

"So what _is_ it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Some of it is protection. The rest of it is posturing. Our little ally has been marked as a prospect, and she encourages him with the same guilelessness with which she intends to refuse him."

Kagome held her breath, waiting for the hanyou's reaction.

To her amazement, Inuyasha snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 3, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	506. Jilt Master

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one whose friendliness is easily misconstrued. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 506: Jilt Master<strong>

"_Again_? And it's Sesshoumaru this time?" Inuyasha's rare chuckle deepened.

"Wh-what?" Kagome stammered. "This isn't funny!"

"Sure as hell is! You gonna send him off like you did Kouga?"

The Western Lady sat up. "A rival? Do tell!"

"Kagome had a wolf-youkai's hopes up," Inuyasha explained. "He was all kinds of confused when she finally turned him down."

"She encouraged him?"

"Not on purpose!" Kagome exclaimed. "I was just being _friendly_."

"Artless _and_ heartless. A bitch after my own heart!"

"Keh. She never asked for a chase."

The demoness hummed. "So, little ally. Is my son more to your taste?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 4, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	507. Seeking Enlightenment

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's up late. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 507: Seeking Enlightenment<strong>

Sesshoumaru stood inside the Bone Eater's Well, senses alert, mind reeling. Inuyasha _had_ to be lying. Or misinformed.

"Did you return Kagome-sama to her own time?"

The taiyoukai's gaze locked onto the smiling face of his brother's monk, who leaned over the well's rim high overhead. _Her own time. _

"I'll take that as a _no_. So what brings you here in the middle of the night, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Inuyasha claimed...?"

Miroku picked up the slack. "That this well is a portal through time?" Holding out a crinkling package that gleamed metallically, he said, "Come share a bag of chips with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> March 5, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	508. Checkered Past

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the intrepid one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 508: Checkered Past<strong>

"None of us know _how_ it works. Only that it does," the monk offered. "Kagome-sama's connection to the Shikon-no-Tama seems to have meddled with her fate."

"Hnn."

"She is nothing like women from this era," Miroku continued. "Sweet. Trusting. Curious. Those who underestimate her usually find themselves at her mercy."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed fractionally. "Yourself included?"

The monk cheerfully confessed, "Oh, I kidnapped her at the first opportunity! And now look at me—reformed, respected, and romantically entangled."

He hadn't meant to growl.

Miroku didn't bat an eye. "I _see_! I humbly suggest you take me into your confidence. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 22, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	509. Barbeque Flavored

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who doesn't often run across anything new. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 509: Barbeque Flavored <strong>

Sesshoumaru chewed slowly, dissecting several savory nuances that were refreshingly unfamiliar. Salt. Spice. Tang. And a baffling smokiness. _How is this flavor achieved?_

"So you required an ally." Miroku extended another chip. "Why her? The Jewel?"

"No." Sesshoumaru peered down his nose at the monk. "She claimed to know more about females than you."

"Ah." Miroku chuckled. "Between you and me, her reasoning is hopelessly flawed."

"Explain."

"Kagome-sama is young enough to assume that every woman wants what _she_ wants." The monk dispensed a sly wink and another chip. "Any expertise you gained should be considered suspect. Or highly specific."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 23, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	510. Puppy Love

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's missing home. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 510: Puppy Love<strong>

Kagome rolled over and thumped her pillow. "This whole thing could be an instinct-induced crush. Like puppy love on steroids."

"Puppy love?" the demoness purred. "Is that an insult?"

"No, milady," she sighed. "It's another name for first love. The kind you might outgrow … but never forget."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "This is bad. I should take you back before this gets any weirder."

Kagome's heart lurched. "Home? But I promised..."

"Keh. I don't like where this is headed. You _know_ what Sesshoumaru's like." Voice gruff with worry, he asked, "Do you really think he'll take _no_ for an answer?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 24, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	511. Still Awake

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the honest one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 511: Still Awake<br>**

Once Kagome was asleep, the Western Lady sweetly inquired, "Still awake, insolent puppy?"

"Keh. Ain't no way I'm sleeping here."

"Then let us have a game of confessions."

"What's that?"

"An exchange of memories and secrets." The demoness tapped her own nose. "Those caught in a lie must pay a penalty."

"I ain't a liar."

"Then you have nothing to fear!" she assured. "To begin, tell me something you regret."

Inuyasha scowled. "Why should I?"

"Because your answer buys mine. This is an exchange."

Turning to face her more fully, he gruffly confessed, "I'm the one who took Sesshoumaru's arm."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 26, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	512. Two Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's seen the consequences of his victory. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 512: Two Confessions<strong>

The Western Lady's eyebrows arched. "Most would _boast_ such a feat."

"First thing that came to mind," Inuyasha muttered, ears wilted into his hair. "Them dogs give the bastard more crap than he deserves. Even if he did try to kill Kagome."

"_Did_ he now?" Once she'd coaxed the story out of him, the demoness observed, "You are unusually forgiving. He treated her like prey."

"Yeah... well... I took a swipe at her once, too."

She laughed. "You are _terrible_ at this game."

"Oi!" Inuyasha bristled. "How come?"

Reaching across to caress his cheek, she replied, "It is _my_ turn."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 29, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	513. No Lie

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the honest one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 513: No Lie<strong>

"Keh. Fine." Inuyasha shied away from the demoness's touch. "You got something to say?"

"The _usual_ goal of this game is to give truthful answers while concealing anything of importance."

"Like I said, I ain't a liar. Are you?"

The Western Lady fended off his glare with a haughty flutter of painted claws. "Not tonight. Which of my many secrets interests you most?"

"Stuff about my old man. Please."

Her expression softened. Not much, but enough to make Inuyasha's ears prick.

With a coy smile, the demoness yielded her confession. "Your father was _quite_ sure you would be a girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> April 30, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	514. Your Father

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's been living on scraps for a long time. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 514: Your Father<strong>

Although she'd intended to pry and tease, the Western Lady surrendered better prizes. "Your father favored red, but wore blue to please me."

"Tetsusaiga talks to me. Sorta."

"Your father could hold his drink, but it always inspired boisterous singing."

"I wanted to become fully youkai... so Sesshoumaru'd accept me."

"Your father adored his pretty little human. It was _almost_ cute, the way he gushed."

Inuyasha fidgeted. "What about you?"

"Insolent puppy, I _never_ gush. It would be undignified."

"But... didn't it hurt like hell, hearing him talk about Mother?"

The demoness growled softly. "He _deserved_ that scrap of happiness."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 1, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	515. The Scraps

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's always been faithful. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 515: The Scraps<strong>

"Oi. You callin' me a scrap?"

The demoness blinked, then all the growl left her. Relaxing back against the pillows, she allowed herself a true smile. "If you prefer."

"Keh. If you want to talk about _deserving_, what about Kagome? Thanks to the Shikon-no-Tama, she's been through enough hell to last two lifetimes."

The Western Lady's brows arched. "She has earned her scrap of happiness?"

Inuyasha grumbled, "Something like that."

Indicating the open window, she casually said, "He is in a hurry."

Glancing between the night sky and the sleeping miko, the hanyou snorted. "Oi. You callin' Sesshoumaru a scrap?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 2, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	516. Fresh Alliance

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's about to take one for the team. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 516: Fresh Alliance<strong>

As his brother's youki roared closer, Inuyasha eased toward Kagome. "The bastard's pissed."

"Are you trying to shelter her or hide behind her?" the Western Lady inquired.

"Whatever works. Sesshoumaru's in a mood."

"Scandalously so!" Yellow eyes sparkled in anticipation. "Shall we torment him?"

The hanyou scowled. "Don't packs have rules against in-fighting?"

She pouted.

"Keh. You'll get your fill of scandal outta me. Leave him to Kagome. I doubt she's done confusing the hell out of him."

"Very well," she sighed, sounding put out.

"You gonna help her? _Really_ help her?"

"On one condition."

"Yeah?"

She smiled sweetly. "_Yeah_."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 4, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	517. Unwelcome Sight

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who came in through the window. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 517: Unwelcome Sight<strong>

_Here. Safe._ Sesshoumaru glared rebelliously at his mother. _And under guard. _

"Welcome home." The demoness moved over, patting the space between her and Kagome. "Join your pack."

The taiyoukai's gaze slanted to Inuyasha, who grumbled, "Her idea. Not mine."

"Utter nonsense," she countered. "Sesshoumaru, dear, your brother is _embracing_ his heritage."

"Crazy bitch."

The Western Lady's eyes rolled. "Impertinent scrap."

"Keh. Shut it, or you'll wake Kagome."

_Mother would have shredded my vocal cords for such insolence._ But Sesshoumaru's attention soon drifted to Kagome. _Here. Safe. And much too far away. _

His feet moved as if by their own accord.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> May 7, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	518. Make Room

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with a reason. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 518: Make Room<strong>

A trap. A trick. A plot. Sesshoumaru tore his eyes from Kagome long enough to deliver a venomous glare, but one look at the demoness and another possibility reared its snarling head. _Mother is lonely._

"Join your pack," she repeated.

"Why?"

The Western Lady shrugged. "Your reasons are your own."

His gaze slanted to Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes and turned his back. When Mother did the same, Sesshoumaru ceased to care if there was a catch. Following the insistent tug of instinct, he stepped out of boots and onto furs, then sank to his knees beside the sleeping miko.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 2, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100

**Author's Note:** I'm still around, and I'm still writing. In fact, the summer's delay was due in large part to manuscript deadlines. Thank you for your patience and impatience. I care about this story, too. ::twinkle::


	519. Lost Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who misinterprets little things. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 519: Lost Boy<strong>

Sesshoumaru's nose brushed Kagome's shoulder. His eyes slipped shut. The sigh that escaped his parted lips whispered against her cheek. A girl out of place. The child of another era. A woman who watched the moon with melancholy eyes. _She counts the days. She wants to leave. _

His focus narrowed as he fit his body against hers. She stirred and reached for him, nestling closer, and he rumbled approvingly.

"Oi," came his brother's hoarse whisper. "Did the bastard just _purr_?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened, but his mother only said, "You are a sad puppy indeed if you have never heard that sound."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 3, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	520. Pink Barrier

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the stealthy one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 520: Pink Barrier<strong>

A barrier shimmered into place around their unconventional pack, and the Western Lady growled, "Is this insult or imprisonment?"

Inuyasha snorted. "You ain't never had a friend watch your back? And you call _me_ a sad puppy."

Sesshoumaru went still, for Kagome was peering at him through her lashes, cross-eyed and dozy. _She is not fully awake_.

He bumped noses with her, earning a sleepy greeting that went unnoticed. His mother and Inuyasha were too busy bickering to overhear the soft kiss that landed against his throat. Or the approval he offered. In silence this time. And with better aim.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>September 4, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	521. Unwelcome Comparison

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who's not a morning person. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 521: Unwelcome Comparison<strong>

Kagome woke to a strange burring and reached blindly for the noise.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Buyo?" Kagome peeped out from under a billow of fur. Sesshoumaru's gaze was expressionless. Inuyasha's flustered.

"Who is this Buyo person she expects to find in her bed?" purred the Western Lady. "_Another_ rival?"

This time, Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed dangerously, and Inuyasha blushed.

"Y'know what? Nevermind." Burrowing back under silver fur, Kagome mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"Keh. Buyo's just a cat."

The Western Lady sniffed. "Try again, scrap. I will not allow the son of my mate to be outdone by a feline!"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date: <strong>September 8, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	522. Growling Lessons

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one with marketable qualities. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 522: Growling Lessons<strong>

_Motor boats. Low-flying planes. Landscaping crews. _With a soft sigh, Kagome gave up on getting any more sleep. However, when she made a bid for escape, an arm snaked around her waist, dragging her back. She snorted. Sesshoumaru delivered a light nip.

Meanwhile, his mother exclaimed, "No, no, no! _Use_ those ridiculous ears of yours! There are _nuances_."

"Oi. You gotta problem with my ears?"

Kagome piped up. "No way. _Everyone_ thinks they're adorable!"

The hanyou's grumble to the contrary was cut short when the demoness reached and tweaked. "They have a certain … appeal."

Inuyasha managed a meager, "Keh."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 9, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	523. Reinforcements Arrive

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who lobbies for support. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 523: Reinforcements Arrive<strong>

Kagome somehow managed to keep two posturing males and a diva from being late for brunch. Once they were seated, she ducked into the garden to straighten her own hair and fan rosy cheeks.

"What's this?"

She whirled. "Oh! Erm... congratulations, you two!"

Storyteller-sama's copper eyes were fixed on the head table. "The Western Lady is keeping strange company."

"That's Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama's scandalous half-brother."

Lord Hideki's shaggy eyebrows rose. "How...?"

"The Western Lady could use your support." Kagome was very careful not to touch Lord Hideki. Instead, she caught Hanako's sleeve. "Please congratulate Chou-sama, milady. She also needs a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 11, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	524. Hideki Preens

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who takes the prize. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 524: Hideki Preens<strong>

"He's hanyou."

"Yep," Kagome confirmed. "And he's my friend. So be nice."

Lord Hideki's lips quirked. "I am _always_ nice."

Hanako's chin lifted. "I want to sit with Chou."

"As you wish, my lady." Storyteller-sama favored Kagome with a wink, then slipped an arm around his new mate's waist and strutted into the pavilion.

Kagome watched noses twitch and whispers scatter as Lord Hideki's virility was established. _Betcha this year's get-together wins awards. Most Eligible Bachelor makes a Lady of the Tramp. Least Likely to Succeed mates Best in Show. But they're all upstaged by Cinderella Boy, the scandalous pup. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 12, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	525. Him Again

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who enjoys being the center of attention. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 525: Him Again<br>**

_Jilted. Mated. Sated._ The Western Lady watched Hideki's approach with vicious amusement. _He swaggers beside his pregnant bitch, yet his eyes have not forgotten the way to mine. Old friend, what do you think of my scandal? _

"What's with him?" Inuyasha muttered.

"An old rivalry." The demoness smiled sweetly. "This is the _second_ time I put Hideki in this position."

With a rashness she despaired of curbing, the ridiculous scrap leapt over the table, placing himself between her and Hideki. Wasn't this also the _second_ time Inuyasha had jumped to her defense?

_Lovely! People will talk. And __not__ about Hanako. _

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 13, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	526. Public Display

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who probably just got licked. Again. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 526: Public Display<strong>

Sesshoumaru played a solo version of Kagome's game. So far, _bastard_ was in the lead, so her gambit was working.

Hideki's entrance caused a stir, which Sesshoumaru was prepared to ignore. Until his brother blundered to his feet. Rising smoothly, Sesshoumaru walked _around_ the table. "Inuyasha," he said in quelling tones. "May I introduce Lord Hideki."

With an wink, Storyteller-sama pitched his voice to carry. "So my old friend had a second son!"

"Keh."

When Hideki hauled Inuyasha into a crushing embrace, Sesshoumaru met his brother's panicked glance with a faint smirk. A new word was making the rounds—_legitimate_.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> September 18, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	527. Holding Back

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the one who shouldn't be riling dogs right now. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 527: Holding Back<strong>

Kagome dragged Sesshoumaru into an arbor where they could see Lord Hideki and his lady. As much as Kagome disliked Hanako, seeing Storyteller-sama fuss over her was kind of cute. And instructive. His behavior was similar to Sesshoumaru's private treatment of her. She poked Sesshoumaru. "You totally do that."

"I do not."

"You _do_, and now you know how adorable it looks."

Golden eyes slanted her way.

When Storyteller-sama nipped Hanako's ear, Kagome giggled. "All you."

"All?" Sesshoumaru asked throatily.

Kagome delivered a mental kick to her backside. Hanako had played for keeps. And for inu-youkai, that meant getting pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 1, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	528. No Obligation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the sympathetic one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 528: No Obligation<strong>

"Glaring at the moon will not hasten it through its phases," remarked the Western Lady.

"Hnn."

"You detest these events. Endless round of social obligation. Petty squabbling and cheap trysts." The demoness lips curved coyly. "But I am not without sympathy. Never let it be said that your mother is a heartless bitch."

A nameless dread coiled in the pit of Sesshoumaru's stomach.

"So I am releasing you."

He blinked.

The Western Lady's brows arched. "Your social obligation is ended. Leave."

He stared.

Her smile widened, revealing her fangs. "After all, there is nothing to keep you here. Is there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 4, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


	529. Tag Out

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of whimsy... especially for the sacrificial one. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 529: Tag Out<strong>

When Kagome walked into the den with Inuyasha, it was like stepping into the middle of a staring contest. One Sesshoumaru _lost_ the moment his gaze slid her way.

His mother clapped. "Excellent! We shall consider the matter settled!"

"Keh. The bastard agreed?"

"Irrevocably." The demoness preened. "Prepare for eviction, little ally. Your presence is no longer required."

"Erm... huh?"

Inuyasha grumbled something about crazy bitches, then explained, "I made it so you can go home, Kagome."

Kagome glanced uncertainly at Sesshoumaru, but the taiyoukai's attention was fixed on his brother. She ventured, "What did you _do_?"

"Took your place."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting Date:<strong> October 5, 2014  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Words: <strong>100


End file.
